Wolf's son
by TeWahineAniwaniwa
Summary: Harry's twin is thought to be the boy-who-lived and his parents neglect him. Someone else is also feeling neglected. One night Harry disappears along with Sirius's spouse and child. Years later,Dumbledore does something stupid.Dumbles is going down! Slash
1. the start

**Disclaimer: Do not own Harry Potter and never will unless J. K. Rowling wills it to me. Which is probably never going to happen. **

"My lord, the Potter's live at Godric's Hollow. They have finally made me their

secret-keeper thanks to Black" a small, mousey looking man boasted.

"Well done Wormtail, I may not punish you, after all. Tonight!" Wormtail's lord yelled "We destroy those pesky Potter's and the last hope of the wizarding world. For I am Lord Voldemort!"

In Godric's hollow at the exact same time, the Potter's were feeding their sons and getting them ready for bed.

"Oh, James what will we do about the prophecy, Dumbledore said that it could either be Harry or Jake that will defeat Voldemort." Lily Potter said to her husband, while feeding Jake. Harry and Jake were twins that were 15months old. Jake is a chubby baby with his dad's hazel eyes and his mum's bright red hair, just a cute little baby. Harry was a slim but still healthy baby with his dad's black as night hair with red highlights and his mum's emerald green eyes that shone with an intelligence to wise for a baby. Both twins had beautiful olive skin.

"I don't know Lils but Albus said it could be Alice Longbottom's son as well. So let's not think about it until we have to, okay?"

"Okay James but could you please get Harry's bottle from the lounge room."

**BANGGG!**

"Lily grabs the kids and get out of 's come after them!" James Potter shouted at his wife scared for his family.

"You do realize Mr. Potter that I will destroy you and your brats no matter where you go." Voldemort smirked at him. James got ready to duel but even before he got his wand out. "STUPEFY" The stunner got him in the chest.

"I think I'll let you live to see your children die" Voldemort hissed at James' fallen body. Lily was upstairs trying to find a portkey.

"Found it" she cried triumphantly holding a phoenix pendant the order's sign.

"Savior, savior!" she blinked why didn't the portkey work.

"I had my followers set up an anti-portkey ward so your little necklace doesn't work" She turned around and there he was, big ugly and snake-like. She moved in front of the twins. Trying to shield them with her body.

"Not the twins, not the twins please not the twins" She cried at him. He said

"Stand aside you silly girl, stand aside now!"

"No not the twins, please no, take me, kill me instead" She had tears pouring down her cheeks. "Please not Jake and Harry have mercy, please, ple..."

"Stupefy!" Voldemort turned his wand on the twins which one would die first. He pointed to the green-eyed twin and cursed "AVADA KEDAVRA". The green light of the killing curse sped towards Harry who had his arm out.

The light hit him and he was surrounded by a white light and then the light bounced back to Voldemort who was previously looking on smugly and stared on in terror as the light hit him and he screamed. When the light dissipated all that was left of Voldemort was his wand and robe with dark grey smoke that was Voldemort's spirit curling upwards out of the house. Harry collapsed from exhaustion defeating Dark lords was hard work for a baby you know.

Sirius Black Harry's godfather raced into the house. The order was alerted when the wards around Godric's Hollow fell. He saw James lying next to the sofa stunned. "Rennervate!" James opened eyes saw Sirius standing over him and gasped

"Lily and the kids are up in the nursery please help them."

Sirius nodded and ran upstairs. Lily was collapsed behind the door. He revived her and went to check on the kids. Jake was in front of the cot crying his eyes out not a scratch on him "Thank God he is okay, now where is Harry" Sirius whispered looking for his godson. He found Harry under some rubble asleep with a lighting bolt shaped scar on his forehead. Sirius gave Jake to the now wide awake Lily and carried Harry downstairs. Albus Dumbledore was helping James up in the living room. He looked at Lily and Sirius, and said one of these boys is the boy-who-lived may I examine them. After looking over the twins he declared that the boy-who-lived was...

Harry Potter had just celebrated his 6th birthday in style, with the house elves. He wasn't allowed to go down stairs where the party was taking place because Jake is the boy who lived and not him. Ever since Dumbledore told his parents that Jake was the Chosen one Harry had been pushed aside and neglected by everyone, except one. Remus Lupin who was also feeling a little upset. He had married Sirius the year after James and Lily married and had given birth to a little girl almost a full year after Harry and Jake were born, so that would have made her 3 months old when Voldemort had attacked. She was now 5 (her birthday being the 30th July) and Sirius had forgotten and Remus and his little girl had waited and waited until midnight for him to come home and he came home drunk.

Harry was at Remus' house to but had to leave at 5 so he didn't get into trouble. Remus was extremely upset, Sirius didn't even say sorry just glanced at them and went to sleep. Remus told his little girl, Madelynn that they shouldn't mention this to daddy, but he was thinking of leaving with her and Harry because the three of them were obviously not as important as the boy who lived. Maddie even at her young age understood that Remus was very upset at her father and she was mad at him to. The next day Remus asked Sirius if had gotten the presents for the boys as it was their birthday and Sirius said yes.

Harry was so excited when he heard Remus and Sirius' voices from downstairs that he ran downstairs and saw that they were all dressed up and so was Maddie his best friend. He Remus say,

"Where is Harry?" so he wasn't forgotten after all.

"UNCLE MOONY!" he yelled from his place at the top of the stairs, faces breaking into the biggest smile.

"Cub!" Remus looked up at him, and then he smiled as well. Maddie ran up and hugged her best friend none of them noticing that the Potters were glaring at their son for taking all the attention away from Jake. Harry was just so happy that he wasn't losing his uncle Moony and best friend to what he called the Jake fan Syndrome. It was a name he made up for people who have nothing better to do than wait hand and foot on a 6 year old.

Jake was feeling upset that his brother was getting all the attention so he decided to do something about it. He screamed and yelled that Harry shouldn't be there because it was his birthday. His parents immediately started trying to soothe him and told him that Harry wouldn't be at the party Remus just asked for him, he would be leaving after Remus gave that brat his present. Remus just rolled his eyes at the scene in front of him as he saw Sirius try and calm Jake down as well by saying that he had gotten Jake's present custom made and no-one else would have anything like it. That cheered Jake up.

With the Potter's and Sirius occupied Remus, Maddie and Harry went to Harry's room and Remus was shocked at how bare it was. He sent a questioning look towards Harry and Harry said that James had blamed him for breaking Jake's broom after it was found split in half on the lawn. James had taken Harry toys as punishment and given them to Jake who had broken them all by the end of the week. Remus was furious he knew Harry and he knew that Harry would never have done something like that. He needed to talk to James but for now it was time to focus on Harry. He was slightly nervous about this present and he hoped that Harry liked it. The present was an amulet given to the first-born male in the Lupin family. Sirius, a year after Maddie was born had become sterile in an attack by rouge death eaters. So Remus decided to make Harry his heir. There was one for the first-born female as well and Maddie would be getting it on her sixth birthday.

Harry knew what is was and was shocked he never had expected something like this. Remus was wary when he saw Harry gaping at him and decided to explain.

"I know it is unexpected but I would like you to know that I think of you as a son and I doubt will be having any more kids so I wanted you to have it"

Harry was so happy he threw himself in Remus' arms and managed to stutter his thanks.

Remus smiled at but inwardly he was frowning at how little it took to make Harry happy. He was definitely talking to James about the potter's treatment of Harry. He decided to do it before the party and spent a little bit of time with Harry and went down to talk to James trusting his daughter to take of Harry. He frowned when he saw the banner in lounge room Saying "_Happy B'day Jake"_ with a table stacked with presents under obviously all Jake's.

"James can I talk to you?"


	2. What the hell James

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry potter and unfortunately never will.**

"Not right now Moony guests are going to arrive soon," replied James. Remus frowned as James kept putting up decorations all of them red Jake's favourite colour and no blues or greens which were Harry's favourite colours.

"This is about your treatment of Harry, you know your son." Remus said as polite as possible.

"It's always about Harry," James muttered meanly, forgetting about Remus' super human hearing, He said louder "Tell me about it later I've got to get things perfect for Jake's party."

"Jake's party! What about Harry, James it's his Birthday too or did you forgets like last year." Remus finished sarcastically, inwardly pissed at how little James seemed to care about Harry.

"I did not forget Remus, Jake is simply more important as the boy who lived. Harry understands." James tried to reason with him surely Moony would understand.

"Harry's six," Remus snarled at him. "How could he, you are neglecting him and treating like he's second-rate." Remus eyes were glowing gold a sure sign of the wolf. Although he was unaware that he was shouting Harry and Maddie had heard the fighting and had come downstairs and were listening in. James and Remus continued their argument.

"Well right at this moment he is compared to Jake." James yelled back, and was about to continue when he heard a gasp from the stairs and they looked up to see two kids hiding in the shadows.

Maddie was shocked how dare that man say her brother was second rate and had gasped when he had said that (She thought of Harry as a brother). Harry wasn't as surprised as he had realized this long ago, but it still hurt to hear the man who was his biological father say that.

Remus was furious how dare this man hurt his second cub like that he exploded at James.

He jumped on James punching and kicking him until he heard the words "STUPEFY" being shouted and he collapsed that last thing he saw was his cubs' faces looking shocked. (Thought of Harry as his).

Remus felt dizzy as he woke up. Why was everything so white, he wondered?

"Look he's waking up" said a familiar voice.

"What the hell happened and why do I feel as if a herd of thestrals has just trampled on my head?" Remus managed to groan out, finally his eyes had adjusted to the light, it looked like he was in the hospital wing and there were so many people in the wing.

"Thank god you're all right Mooney!" Lily said obviously relieved. Remus looked at her and James and he suddenly remembered why he was in the hospital wing in the first place, he was mad whoever had stunned was going to be sorry, very sorry. He glared at James and asked politely (well as polite as one could be just waking up from being stunned)

"Where is Harry and Maddie" James, Lily and Sirius looked a little upset about not being asked for.

"Isn't there any one else you wanted to talk to," Remus looked up at Dumbledore who was looking at him as if to say why you want them. Remus swallowed his anger "No, the only people I want to see are my cub's," he spat at him "or are you deaf old man," Remus was not happy with Dumbledore as he knew that Dumbledore didn't care about Harry or Maddie only his precious savoir he thought bitterly.

Harry was scared after Lily had shot the stunner at Remus him and Maddie had been sent to his room and left there. He was consoling Maddie as she was crying for her papa and he wanted to cry as well but he knew it would only make things worse. He interrupted from his thoughts by Sirius yelling for them both to come downstairs. When they got to the hospital wing he saw Remus in a bed looking really pale. He and Maddie ran up to him and hugged the life out of him. Remus was so happy to see his cubs that he forgot about the others in the room that had been annoying him with their stupid questions like was he alright, did he want anything, are you sure your alright god he was annoyed with them so he concentrated all his thoughts on his cubs.

(Lily's pov)

"Why did those brats have to come" she thought angrily conveniently forgetting those 'brats' were her son and his best friend. She was this close to getting an answer about why he attacked James and why he didn't get a present for her precious son Jake.

(Sirius' pov)

He was seriously confused about what was going on, first Remus was angry with him this morning then he completely ignores Jake, then attacks James and now he wasn't talking too anyone except for Harry and Maddie. What in the world was going on?

(Remus' pov)

"Now Remus why don't you tell us how come you attacked James," Dumbledore said acting like a grandfather figure Remus rolled his eyes and decided to answer.

"The reason I attacked James is because he was acting like an arsehole and saying that Harry was second rate compared to Jake." He finished off looking calmly at the people in the room it was obvious they all thought like James did and Remus was going to try and stay composed at how people were going to respond to what he had said. Everyone looked shocked at what he had said. Lily was thinking everyone already knew that Jake was better so why did Remus attack for such a silly reason. Sirius thought that what James said was wrong but Remus didn't have to lash out at James for saying that and said so to Remus who sneered at him and said that he wouldn't understand. People were confused at Remus' behaviour but Harry and Maddie were used to this side of Remus 'cause he ranted and raved when he saw how Harry was neglected by his parents and Maddie by Sirius (who was always around Jake). This side of Remus came out when he thought no one was looking, but Harry and Maddie were very perceptive for their age. Sirius was about to say something back but Madame Pomfrey came in with a potion looking very surprised and said that Severus had given it to her with a note to give to Remus, who smiled and grabbed it before anyone else could as he saw Lily reaching for it. The note said_ the potion is for stunners but say it is a sleeping potion and pretend to sleep but keep the brats with you after everyone is gone come down to the dungeons._ The note was unsigned but Remus could read his friends writing anywhere. Not many know that Remus and Severus are friends in fact only Harry, Maddie and Lucius Malfoy knew, Harry and Maddie had known because one time when Remus was babysitting them Sev had come over. Lucius knew because he was Remus friend to.

It all started in their seventh year at Hogwarts When Remus found them being ambushed by Gryffindor; He jinxed them from behind and the Gryffs thinking the snakes had back up, ran. Remus had helped and healed them. The snakes were wary at first but eventually they all became friends still are to this day and the rest of the Marauders don't know. Thinking to keep it this way he burned the note almost getting James' hand as he had been reaching for the note while Remus was thinking. Remus snarled at him and the rest to go away. Lily reached for the kids but he was quick to stop that.

"You leave them alone, they are staying with me," He glared at her

"But Remus th-

"No!"

Eventually everyone left so Remus got up and grabbed the curious children stopping their questions with a few words. They quietly left the hospital wing and managed to get to the ground floor before peeves saw them peeves' eyes widened with glee and was about to shout when he found he couldn't talk, Remus looked equally surprised, but when he looked at the kids he saw Harry glaring at the poltergeist with his arm out Remus blinked, oh well.

As they neared Severus' private rooms they could hear shouting near the entrance and saw James and Sirius trying to get in, failing miserably. They waited in an alcove until the men stomped off muttering angrily. Remus gave the pass word to the portrait and was admitted entrance. Lucius and Severus were sitting on some black leather couches smirking. Remus had an idea as to why they looked so smug.

"You blocked Potter and Black from entering didn't you" he asked blandly.


	3. Remus leaves, the kids are adopted

**Disclaimer: Do not own Harry Potter**

"Anyway why did you ask for me?" Remus asked puzzled. Severus took a breath

"Well this is about how Sirius and the Potters treat the three of you,"

"What about it?" Remus replied warily, what are they thinking,

" Well to be frank about it they treat you guys like shit," Lucius said " and we want to help you get away from all of it for awhile,"

"Huh? What do you mean get away, like a holiday or something?" Remus was confused and so the other men took on themselves to explain what they mean, "Yes that is exactly what I mean, you never get any rest and it is obvious you are getting sick of their treatment of Harry," Harry lifted his head up at the mention of his name and decided to listen, he would tell Maddie later as she was asleep. Severus continued "So Lucius and I have decided to send the three of you to Australia for as long as you need to," "But, I will never be able to afford this and Sirius would never let me go,"

"Just be quiet and listen," Lucius was impatient to explain, "Sev and I will pay for the trip until you get on your feet, no," He raised his hand to quieten Remus, " this is not charity, think of it as payment for all things you've done for us over the years, now listen this is what you are going to do, first after you've gone home, pack everything you want to take and then pack Maddie and Harry's bag, yes we know Harry takes all of his prized possessions to your house and keeps them for fear of them been taking off him, after you've packed we will send you a letter pretending to be a sick relative wanting you to take care of them, you will come to Hogwarts and we'll give you a portkey that will take you to a remote town in the middle of Australia, one that muggles don't know about and you will live there until you feel ready to come back, okay,"

"O-Ok-Kay," Remus was shocked at how detailed their plan and the fact they actually cared for him,

"Can we Mooney pretty please," Harry couldn't keep quiet any longer he really wanted to get away from the people who had ignored him and Maddie.

"Yes we can," Remus replied stronger he was definitely taking this chance of a lifetime. "On one condition," Severus and Lucius' faces went from triumphant to puzzled very quickly. "The condition is that you two and Draco have to come and visit us on the holidays," Remus smirked he knew they would've expected him to want to bring Sirius. "Deal," the other two men said together. Harry was happy, that they got to leave and that his other favourite people could visit and they said that they would bring Dray who was a great friend to both Maddie and Harry.

Harry and Maddie had met Draco, Severus and Lucius when Remus was baby-sitting, Mooney had brought the kids to Hogwarts, by the end of that visit everyone was good friends.

The men had just started talking about different matters when banging was heard. Severus got up and told Remus to get him and the kids down to the kitchen. After Remus had left, he opened the door Black and potter came bursting in. "Where is he Snape," Black snarled at him, Severus sneered and said "Where's who mutt,"

"You know who, Remus, what have you done with him,"

"What part of your miniscule brain thought I had anything to with him," Snape said consendingly, trying to buy time for Remus. Lucius thought the same thing and also decided to torture the Gryffindors a bit.

"What about your daughter Black and your other son Potter or did you two forget about them,"

Both men went red and were about retaliate when a house elf popped up startling everybody, "Tinky was sent to give note to sirs," the elf said giving up the note.

It said: _Sirius I've heard that you were looking for me, i am in the kitchens with the kids. we will go to the hospital wing after we have finished. Remus_

Sirius and James ran out of Severus' quarters and to the kitchens. Severus and Lucius just grabbed some fire whiskey and sat down.

Remus was not pleased at all he was having a good, intelligent conversation when those two buffoons had to interrupt and so he had to run out the back way of Severus' quarters down to the kitchen asking the house-elves to say that he had been with them the whole time. He then wrote a note to Sirius and was now waiting for him to show up. Harry and Maddie were asleep in his arms. Sirius burst in with James panting and looking around for him; Remus was then dragged to the hospital wing and put to bed.

Sunlight greeted Remus as he woke up the next morning, he tried to sit up but found he couldn't as the kids were on his lap, he tried to get up without waking them but it didn't work. "Papa?" Maddie said slowly waking up. Harry got up as well. Remus told Harry to tell Maddie about the plan to go on a 'holiday' in Australia until they wanted to come, as Remus really needed to go to the bathroom. When he got out he heard a cheer coming from his daughter. When Madame Pomfrey came to give him a check-up and breakfast Remus took the chance to ask when he could go home. "Well I suppose you guys can go after you've finished breakfast," She said smiling a little. The three of them finished really quickly and race out of the hospital wing, eager to get home and pack.

_(One week later)_

Harry looked up from his breakfast at Remus' house to see a black owl flying towards them. Maddie raced to get it, she gave it to the only other person in the room Remus, Sirius had spent the night at the potter's. Remus broke open the seal read the parchment and grinned,

"Kids I want you to get everything you've packed okay, we are going to Australia." He said. Remus had been waiting for this for the past week since he had gotten home. Sirius had forgotten about them the first time Jake wanted attention. Remus wrote a note for Sirius and grabbed the kids and their stuff. He took a port-key to the edge of the Hogwarts grounds and they walked up to the castle careful to avoid any ghosts or paintings as they went to the dungeons. Once inside Sev's quarters they saw that Lucius and Draco were there, Maddie and Harry immediately went to Draco and the three of them had their own conversation while the adults talked for a bit. Draco was upset that his friends would be leaving but his father had explained everything to him.

Severus was giving Remus instructions on what to do when they got there. "Now, when you are there remember they don't care if you are a werewolf or not, the people there are a lot more accepting than here. I will send the wolfsbane when you need it an don't forget to keep in touch, I organized for an old friend of mine to meet you at the destination, his name is Jonathan Emrys and when he sees you he will ask _did snake send lions?_ In return you must say _we are lions no longer._ He will show you the house you will live in while you're there; it is one of the Malfoy's estates he lives there now. He will also show you were you will be working okay," Severus and Lucius both did something out of character they hugged the werewolf and wished him good luck, then they hugged the kids, who had already said their good byes to Draco and he looked like he was going to cry (he is a 6year old what do you expect). Remus and the kids stepped back and activated the port-key; Hogwarts was gone in a whirl of colour.

Harry got a nasty shock when they landed, it hurt landing on your bum. As be got up he saw that Remus and Maddie weren't much better. While they got their bearings back they looked for a man, Remus cursing that Sev hadn't told him what this Emrys guy looked like.

"Excuse me but are you Remus Lupin?" someone said from behind, Remus twirled around and their stood a very handsome man in his early twenties around 6ft 3'with longish blond hair with natural auburn highlights and the most amazing purple eyes, he had a slight British accent and his features were elfin. While Remus was checking the guy out, he was doing the same thing to Remus.

Jonathan Emrys liked what he saw, the man Remus was 5ft 10' with browny gold hair down to his shoulders, amber coloured eyes and lightly tanned skin. He looked down and saw the kids, very cute and he could tell they'd be heartbreakers when they were older, the boy had black hair with red highlights and beautiful, emerald green eyes, and he was slightly paler than Remus. The little girl had long gold brown curls, she had the grey eyes of her father and her skin was more tanned then Harry's. Both were petite.

"Yes I am, who are you?" Remus was very wary of him, but the wolf liked his scent of the forest and autumn.

"Name's Jonathan Emrys and did _snake send lions?" _he asked. Remus relaxed this man was no threat. "_We are lions no longer,"_ he replied.

"Good, it's nice to meet you Mr. Lupin," he smiled.

"Call me Remus," he said back liking this man already.

"Only if you call me Jon," Harry and Maddie rolled their eyes, how long was this going to take. Finally the group of four made their way to the house that they were going to live in.

!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Sirius stumbled into his and Remus house at two in the morning drunk off his rocker, he frowned when he saw everything was dark, usually Remus waited up for him. He called out for Remus when he got no answer; he stumbled to the bedroom as he fell onto the bed he felt something crinkle. He pulled the paper from beneath him and turned on the light so he could read it, his eyes widened from shock as he read it. he didn't see the paper slip from his hands, fluttering to the floor for any one to see. It said:_ Sirius, I have gone to look after a sick relative and I have taken Maddie with me, good bye. Remus_

The note was looked perfectly normal, but Sirius knew something was up, after all none of Remus' family was still alive, apart from that Remus didn't even tell him where he was, Sirius decided to go see Dumbledore and with thought in mind he went to the fireplace.

_(Two years later)_

"Dad!" yelled two children running up to their step-dad, Jon Emrys. Remus smiled thinking of the years gone by, since they arrived in Middlemount, Australia **(AN- thank you PottersLittleSister for the name).** He still believed Severus had set him and Jon up, but they were really happy. Maddie was now over the fact her birth father had ignored her for a kid that wasn't even his godchild, she was a tomboy and her and Harry, (now called Ri most of the time), were like brother and sister, they even introduced themselves as brother and sister. Ri was now more outgoing and loved sport, both of the kids had been found to have above-average IQ's and were a year ahead of the rest of the kids there own age, both were extremely powerful magically in there own right but Harry would always have more magic. Also both kids played an instrument each, Maddie played the flute and Harry could play the guitar very well. Remus was broken out of his thoughts by a hungry little boy. "Papa, can we eat lunch now?" Harry asked, hopefully. Remus smiled

"Just as soon as you wash your hands the both of you" he ended looking at Maddie as well. The kids groaned but went to the bathroom to wash they hands, he and his Husband rolled their eyes at each other. Remus and Jon had been attracted to each other from the word go. They ended up dating and to the delight of the kids, the two men got married on New Years, it was a small wedding with only a few friends from Middlemount, Severus, Lucius and Draco. Both Remus and Jon had no family left. They got married in a small church filled with flowers and Maddie was the flower girl while Harry was the ring bearer. Both the children called him Papa and Jon was called Dad.

!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

_(Sirius' house)_

Sirius had just gotten home from another drinking spree; ever since Remus disappeared he had been depressed not even the boy who lived could cheer him up. Sirius realized what a bad father and husband he had been when he looked for photos of Maddie and Remus, most of the photos were taken before the dark lords reign of terror ended then as the years went by there were less and less photos, the amount of photos didn't decrease no in fact it increased but most of the photos were of the boy who lived. He was shattered when he found out that Remus had magically divorced him at the end of last year. Not even giving him a say, it didn't help to find them either.

The Potter's and the order had looked all over the United Kingdom for Remus, Maddie and Harry whom they found was missing as well. Sirius was suspicious about how little the Potter's seemed to care for Harry. Sirius was slightly distant towards them now. He yawned and stumbled off to bed.

!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

_(Godric's Hollow)_

Lily and James Potter were the proud parents of the boy who lived. Every time they went out at least one person would come up to them. They thought they deserved everything they were given and they were happy, but every so often the little boy they had forgotten crept into their thoughts. When they had went into his room two years ago, to find out if he knew where Remus and Maddie were, they had found it as empty as Maddie's room. There was a note in his little childish hand writing saying:_ Lily, James and Jake I am going away. I know you didn't like me and I also know you will have a better life without me. Harry. _

What made the note worse was they didn't even know he read let alone write. They some felt bad about it, but they had the boy who lived to take care of. They stopped the search party after a week and everyone went on with their lives.

!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

_(Back in Aus.)_

Jon Emrys looked up as his kids yelled for him. His kids, he couldn't believe that Remus had married him He had loved Remus since he had first seen him, and the kids stole his heart in a second. It was the happiest day of his life when they got married, Remus looked so handsome in robes made of silk, and they were white with gold runes etched along sleeves and sides. He smirked when he heard Harry speak, that kid grew up so fast, both kids did. All in all he was, in his opinion, the happiest man on earth.

"Jon, could you please pass the salad," Remus said, breaking into his thoughts

" Sure and Remy there is something I want to talk to you about," Jon was nervous what if it didn't work, what if Remus didn't want it, what if the kids didn't want it. Remus frowned what in the world was Jon so worried about, he could smell the nervousness rolling of him. "Okay, what is this about babe?" He took a deep breath and said it in one fast sentence. "WellIwaswonderingifyouwouldletmebloodadoptHarryandMaddiesotheywouldbemyheirs." Remus and the kids blinked what the hell. Maddie decided to speak up.

"Dad, could you say that again, but slower this time." Jon smiled sheepishly and said it again. "Well I was wondering if you would let me blood adopt Harry and Maddie so they would be my heirs," Remus was shocked; Jon really wanted them to be a proper family that much. "Okay if it is alright with the kids," Harry was so excited he was getting adopted. Remus couldn't legally adopt him because of his wolf. They sorted out the details and decided that they would do it on Midnight in between the 30th and 31st of July. Which was in a week, Harry would be turning eight and Maddie was going to be seven.

_(1 week later)_

Harry was really happy, tonight he and Maddie would take the potion that would make them Jon real kids. It was the best birthday present ever and it even made up for the fact that Severus and the Malfoy's would not be able to join them. He and Maddie had only two hours left. He decided to go and wrap the present he got Maddie, he got her a book on healing since they had found that she was natural healer and since she liked in archery, he also got her a child-sized bow with the words _Madelynn Elizabeth Black Lupin-Emrys_. "She will like that," Harry turned around to see his papa standing in the doorway. "I came to tell you that dinner is ready and you should give those to her now," Harry smiled and grabbed the presents. Maddie was waiting downstairs with Jon wearing a set of robes that were blue with a silver sash, she held 2 packages. Jon laughed at his quizzical look; Harry looked very cute in Dark silver robes with red edges. At the bottom of the stairs Jon who was waiting, explained "We thought that since you would be too tired to open presents after the ritual, that you could open some now," Harry gave a gleeful shout and ran to Maddie and they exchanged presents. Harry decided to wait for Maddie to open hers and almost laughed at how happy she was. He ripped open his own presents and was shocked; she had gotten him a sword with the words _Harrison Jonathan Potter Lupin-Emrys_ engraved on it. She also got him a book on animagi, because he wanted to become one so that they stay with Remus on full-moons. Jon was a falcon animagus, but he had to stay with the kids unless Severus or Lucius were there. Their parents rolled their eyes at how excited the kids were about their presents. After they had eaten dinner it was time for the ritual that would make them Jon's biological kids.

They went down to the basement where things were set up. In the basement there was Twelve black candles in a circle, In the northern part there was a small fire burning, to the south there was a bowl filled with water, in the east a windmill was placed and finally to the west a flower was standing in a mound of earth. The kids stood in the middle of the circle, Remus was at the door so he wouldn't get in the way. Jon was in front of the kids, he waited until they stood perfectly still before he started to chant:

_From North to East_

_South to West,_

_I wish to call,_

_On magic all_

_These two children_

_I want for my own_

_Their parents are not fit_

_And I wish to raise, _

_These two as my mine,_

_Please grant this request _

_And I shall forever be in your debt._

Winds came whipping the kids' clothes and hair as Jon repeated the chant over and over again. The second time he finished the fire at North rose and lit all the candles. The third time, the flower at west multiplied and the wind carried the petals around the circle. When Jon said it a forth time water rained down upon them. The fifth and final time he repeated it a Bright light burst from him and surrounded the kids like a cocoon. It stayed for about a minute then it disappeared suddenly and the kids and their father fell unconscious. Remus rushed to their aid using his werewolf strength to lift them and put them to bed. When he finally put Jon in their bed he slipped in with him and fell asleep, arms wrapping around his tired husband.

Maddie woke up and rubbed her eyes, she was wondering why she felt so tired and looked at the clock. It was noon, "What the hell!" she cried before remembering what had occurred last night. She rushed downstairs and saw that Papa was sitting down drinking tea at the table, "Papa!" He looked up dropped his cup in shock, she looked like a mix between him and Jon. "Papa, what's wrong you look shocked,"

"Baby have you looked in a mirror, yet?" He asked.

"No why?" She said before she realized, she ran to her bathroom and shrieked, she looked different now. Her eyes which were previously grey were now purple with amber flecks and her gold hair had Auburn undertones, she was slightly taller as well and her features were more elfin.

Harry yawned as he opened his eyes and heard Maddie's shriek, he smirked so she must look different what about me then. He went to his bathroom and his jaw dropped, His previously emerald eyes had flecks of purple through them and his hair was still black but the red highlights were brighter and auburn coloured. The same as Maddie, he grew taller and his features were elfin.

He met up with Maddie on the stairs they gapped at each other's looks; they now actually looked like brother and sister now. Jon's voice came wafting up the stairs telling them to come down and let him see what his kids looked like. His eyes' widened, he knew they would look a bit like him but not that much guess he had more creature blood than he thought. After he got over their new looks he sat them down and explained something he had been keeping secret from them.

"Umm I guess I have to explain something, I'm half elf_," _He smiled at the looks they had on their faces, even Remy was shocked. "And it looks like you guys have inherited some of it. I guess I also tell you that my family has special abilities, even for elves and you might get some of them as well," Remus twitched and told Harry and Maddie to go and play upstairs. As they went upstairs they could hear yelling and smirked at each other, dad was in for it now.


	4. What Happened to Jon

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, though I keep asking Santa he doesn't give it to me. **

_Italics-_thoughts

"Ri! Hurry up, we are going to be late," the 14year old yelled out to her brother who was dawdling. They were walking to school and class started in five minutes.

"Calm down Maddie, you know the teacher won't call us out," replied the bored voice 15year old Ri Lupin-Emrys. He smirked at her. She glared at him and starting running. Ri sighed and his long legs caught up with her quickly.

They had just made it in time for PCA (sort of like homeroom and form) and their teacher just shook his head. _"Those two are always late"_ he thought _"and pulling pranks". _He sometime got frustrated with them, but didn't regret putting them in the same class, Maddie was allowed to move up a grade, because at the time she requested it, their principal had a crush on Remus and thought that he wasn't married, so he allowed her to move up. When Ri requested it however, it was just after an awards night and Mr. Lelijk had just met Jon who Remy brought along to protect him from unwanted advances that he was still getting at the age of 36. Safe to say, Mr. Lelijk had not been happy with them the next day and had refused Ri request, he was so embarrassed that he even attempted to remove Maddie from the 10th grade but wasn't successful.

"_Man, this is boring"_ Ri rolled his eyes at Maddie's thinking. After the ritual that made them blood brother and sister they found that they communicate in their minds. They used it to play all sorts of tricks and the only ones who knew of this talent were their parents, who helped them control it and Jon taught them occlumency and Legilimency. So their thought didn't randomly go into the others mind. The strength of this ability was also tested. They found that the distance didn't matter but they couldn't be drugged or in a forced sleep, they either had to be awake or in a natural sleep. One side effect of it was that when they were speaking in their minds, Ri eyes would turn purple and Maddie's eyes would turn green.

"_I wish that we could go to Science, cause this Transfiguration class is totally depressing, we already this stuff" _He replied back in the same manner, but he was glad that they learned both Muggle and Magical subjects. The magical subjects Ri took were Charms, Transfiguration, Potions, Ancient Runes, Arithmancy, Herbology, Defence against the Dark arts and Dark Arts as isn't illegal in Australia, because they believe that the world was in shades of Grey not Black or White like the British wizards believe. The muggle subjects were Math, English, Science, Music, LOTE and HPE. Maddie's magical subjects included; Charms, Transfiguration, Ancient Runes, Care of Magical creatures, Potions, Healing, Herbology and Defence against the Dark arts. Her muggle subjects were; English, Math, Science, LOTE and Music. They were both good at their classes but where Ri shined in Arithmancy, Defense and Transfiguration, English and HPE, Maddie loved Healing as she had a natural ability to heal, Potions, LOTE, Ancient Runes, and Science.

Along with classes they were both on the Quidditch team, Harry as Seeker and Maddie as Keeper. Their team was undefeated. Their also learnt Martial arts and Weapons training from Their parents, as well as training their own individual abilities, they also kept up with their instrumental abilities, each having learned to play a couple of instruments and both were really good singers alone but when they sang together it was amazing.

Remus and Jon couldn't believe how brilliant their kids were and how much they had changed from small, shy kids to confident, powerful and good looking teenagers. Though they were a little cocky, but they had reason to be.

Maddie groaned as she saw Michael Lelijk walk up to her as she went to her Healing class. He was thankfully not in it but always stalked her. He smirked when he saw she was alone, finally he would get his chance to make her like him. He came up and smirked in a way that was obviously meant to be sexy, but it looked revolting, like a fat, white pig trying to smile, _Eeeewwwwwww_ she shuddered and started to walk to class, quickly trying get away from him, but Lady luck wasn't on her side today, cause he just followed her trying to talk to her

"So, do you want to go out," He asked easily, like he hadn't asked that same question and been refused for the past two years they had been in high school at the same time. She rolled her eyes and stated very clearly, that she was never going to go out with him and he had about as much chance as his father did with hers.

"In other words your chance is nil so shove off you feral wanker," she spat at him and turned to go into the classroom.

"_Babe, what's up I can feel that you are pissed off from here," _Her brother's voice came into her head as she was trying to calm down using some meditation techniques. "_It was nothing Ri, don't worry about it"_ She could feel he brother was about press her for more information when her friend Kade popped up so she thought quickly "_tell you later, big brother" _and turned to face Kade, once she was sure her eyes were their normal colour, the Italian guy frowned at her "What's wrong vixen," using her childhood nickname(she had loved foxes when she was little and they were still her favourite non-magical animal,) " You look like you are about to punch something," he glanced at her, "You haven't have you, cause last time I got in trouble for it," She laughed at that memory, "No it was bloody Lelijk, he doesn't get the fact that I hate him and his father and would never go out with him," Kade shook his head at the idiocy of their classmate.

The rest of the class came in slowly a finally the teacher arrived huffing and puffing. Kade and Maddie traded looks at that, what was going on, their teacher was never late and was always neat and tidy. The teacher looked around and her eyes landed on Maddie she called her favourite student up, knowing that Mr. Suddito was doing the same thing to Ri.

When Maddie came up, she looked puzzled, Mrs. Guerir took a deep breath and spoke "Maddie I am afraid I have some bad news, There was an accident at your home it seems that some werewolf hunters found out where you lived and your parents were attacked," Maddie looked shocked and started shaking, Mrs. Guerir really didn't want to say the next part, " and I have good news and bad news, the good news is that Remus got away safely," You could see that the girl was physically relieved, " but the bad news is that," She took a breath and said it, " is that Jon was seriously injured in the attack, he has been poisoned with _"Elvin death"_, now we haven't yet gone over poisons that rare but it is a potion that kills elves painlessly, it is highly toxic, and in a mortal it will leave them paralyzed but Jon had enough Elvin blood in him it reacted in the way it would react to half-blood elves and they think he has around about a week left," Maddie's yes widened and when the shock of what her teacher said sunk in, she was hysterical and started to shake, she was crying and mumbling. "No, no not Daddy," she repeated these words over and over getting louder and louder until she finally snapped and screamed so loudly that you could here it down the other end of the school.

Ri could hear it numbly he had just been told the same thing and soon his own voice joined Maddie's. Their power swelled around them like fire whipping their hair and clothes as their classmates and teachers tried to get through, but couldn't. Their screams were so filled with pain and you could see that they were crying. They were releasing power at an astounding rate, the magic trying to find the ones who killed their father, the one that took care of them and treated them like royalty, loved them better than most parents, made them feel like they were worth something, not like their original parents who just compared them to Jake.

Remus looked up out the Hospital window where he could see Ri and Maddie's mixing, Green and White, the colours of Ri's magic clashing with the Blue and silver of Maddie's, it was like a flame that reach up into the sky. Remus got up from Jon's bed and wiped his tears. He aparated to the school and saw that his kids had floated up and were side by side about 5 metres up glowing with magic. He struggled though the barrier of magic, the only one to get though. The magic floated him up until he was next to the kids. He grabbed them both by the arm and made them face him, he was shocked they had tear tracks running down their faces, but the thing that shocked Remus was that their eyes were the colours of their magic, and he knew that they had to be snapped out of it. "Harrison Jonathan Potter Lupin-Emrys, Madelynn Elizabeth Black Lupin-Emrys!" He shouted out to them trying to get their attention, "The hunters are dead! I bit them and transferred the curse onto them, they couldn't take being something they hunted and killed themselves," Finally that got a reaction out of them, it was a slow process but their eyes eventually went back to normal and their magic went back into their bodies as they floated down. They passed out from magical exhaustion when they hit the floor, but Remus was sure that just before they lost consciousness he had heard Ri say "Those bastards deserved it,".

Harry was surprised when he awoke to find he was in the hospital wing and he could tell because it was all in a shade of green-blue instead of the usual white of Hospitals, he saw Maddie waking up on the bed next to him and his Papa was sleeping on a chair in the middle of the beds, Maddie had opened her eyes and saw her brother awake. The two had a quiet reunion, but didn't remember what had happened so before so they decided to wake Remus up. They quickly decided to wake him up the old fashioned way; they dumped a bucket of water on his head. He sat up sputtering and looked around for the culprit, his eyes widened as they saw Ri and Maddie sitting up, looking at him with smirks on their faces.

He shook his head, but he thought they would have been more upset, then it came to him, in rare cases when someone releases to much magic and then falls unconscious they won't remember what had happened, he decided to make sure. The kids looked sheepish as he started talking,

"Kids, do you remember what happened before you used so much magic that any more of it would have collapsed the school," They shook their heads, but concentrated on the memory, they both remembered at the same time and collapsed against each other. Maddie started to cry and Ri was trying not to. Remus was also fighting the urge to cry, he had other news, "Kids I have two pieces of news, the first one is that Jon's life expectancy is two weeks instead of one," They both smiled slightly. Remus struggled to tell the next bit. " Now this news is good," Taking a deep breath he said it quickly, " You know how Jon and I have wanted another child for so long, I found out last Monday that I am 2 months pregnant and Jon knows. He is so happy, but sad at the same time, because he won't see his child grow up." He could see the emotions running on their faces, they sad about Jon, Furious at the people who did this and happy for their papa, now they will have something to remember him by.

The kids had finally got out of the wing, after Healer Apollo had run all sorts of tests on them and they were anxious to see their father. When they got to the hospital, they saw him lying on a white bed looking like a ghost under his tan. He smiled when he saw them. They looked okay, not fantastic, but better than what he thought, when he heard about their little outburst. Ri ran to his bed hugging the life out of him, Maddie was quick to follow. Jon knew he looked like shit and seems like Remy saw that to. When his kids finally got off him he saw that they were crying. So he decided to do something about it. He slowly and painfully sat up, "Now, now don't worry about me. It must be my time to go." he tried to smile but it came out weak and watery, the kids knew he didn't want to die. Oh no, he wasn't afraid of death more like leaving his kids and pregnant husband all by themslves.

Ri was very upset and so he went and ot some fresh air, while he was outside he came to a decision. He was going to be strong for his sister and papa, not to mention his dad.

"I just can't belive he is going to die, dammit!" he punched the wall next to him. Maddie stepped out from the shadows she had obviously been crying recentley and her eyes were red.

"Daddy said something to me before I came out here," she addressed her brother again. "He said that although he knew he couldn't he couldn't stop us from crying, he wants us to be able to get on with our lives laugh, have fun, do normal teenage things and most of all, he wants us to care of papa while he is pregnant," Ri laughed weakly, Maddie was so weird. They heard coughing from inside and then suddenly they could hear their papa yelling for the Healers. They rushed inside to find...


	5. Fae Blood

**Disclaimer: don't own Harry Potter. :(**

"_Severus"- _thoughts or letters

"_**Help me"**_- Pheonix talk

The Healers had just arrived. Jon wasn't looking good at all, in fact it looked like he was having a seizure. Remus was crying when Ri and Maddie came in. No one knew what to say, instead the three of them were praying and praying Jon's condition wouldn't get worse, he was coughing up blood and had turned kids grabbed the pendants that hung around their necks and wished with all their might, that their father's condition wouldn't get worse.

True to his word Remus had given Maddie her amulet on her sixth amulet was of a fox and a pheonix chasing each others tail, and inside of the animals was a red ruby(her birthstone, the stone changed to the wearer's birthstone when the first born female Lupin was born,). All of this was on a silver looking base, but it was really an elvin silver that werewolves weren't allergic to, but it wouldn't have affected Maddie anyway because although she gained the extra senses of a werewolf, she was not allergic to silver unless it was liquid and in her bloodstream, she couldn't heal wounds that had silver in their blood either. The fox was a bluey- silver, the pheonix the same and their eyes were amber. Ri's was just as gorgeous, It had a gold base and the animals were a wolf and a pheonix, the jewel in the middle was an emerald, and the animals were a rose gold,their eyes amber. The Lupin family had an affinity to pheonixes and they were usually canine animagus'. The pair to create the amulets were Elizabeth and Tal Lupin, twins, Elizabeth was a fox animagus and Tal was a wolf.

Remus was shaking as he felt the calmness that Ri and Maddie was projecting fell over him. It wasn't a good time for him to be upset, especially as he was pregnant. He took a deep breath and turned to the healer who had just put Jon to sleep. The healer had a grimance on his face, Remus knew that it wasn't good, and he was right.

"We think that Mr Emrys' human blood is reacting badly to his elvin blood and his condition has just gotten significantly worse," The healer winced at the wail coming from his patient's husband, he hated giving out bad news. Remus just about collapsed, Ri managed to catch him before he hit the floor. Maddie quickly grabbed a calming potion that was made for pregnant people off the healer and then they put him on the bed next to Jon.

"You don't do anything by halves do you papa," She said to him, she turned to the healer, who had been doing more tests on Jon. "So what is going to happen to Dad?" the healer smiled at her, that was a shock of all the things she expcted him to do this was not one of them. The healer quickly explained,

"I have just discovered that your dad has more creature blood in him than elvin," laughng a bit at their faces he continued, "It appears that he has a resessive fae gene, now the poison that Jon was hit with is called Elvin death as in, it only affects elves and humans. With the fae blood in him we have a better chance of saving his life, he just needs the right potions and I'll order them right away," He chuckled at their happy expressions. The family was hugging, laughing and crying at the same time. Remus shook his head at the healer and said to him "Don't worry about the potions I know a very good potions master and he will be here by the end of next week most likely, is there any time frame where he has to get these potions?" The healer shook his head and explained that as long as it wasn't a year or anything it was perfectly fine. Ri whooped and Maddie laughed at the expressions going across their papa's face, but they were still very, very estatic. "Daddy is going to live, daddy is going to live, daddy is going to live!" they chanted over and over again.

Jon frowned as opened his eyes, what in the world was that noise. Ah, it was his kids and Remus, but what were they chanting. His eyes widened as he listened and realised what they were saying. Was is it really true, could he surive the poison racing around in his blood. He tried to sit up quitely, but Ri caught the movement and Jon was suddenly scooped up into a big, bone-crushing hug from his son. Maddie and Remy soon followed. They joyfully explained what was going on. He whooped and heard Remy chuckle, he could have sworn him say, Like father, like son.

**!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

Severus looked up from the Head table where everyone was eating their breakfast, it was the owl post. Everyone looked up at the song of a pheonix trill. Severus gasped alerting those around him, it was a beautiful pheonix, but it wasn't the usual red and gold, instead it had emerald, violet and amber coloured feathers. Severus knew this pheonix all to well and he knew that it had to be urgent if they were using Aria, he hadn't seen them in close to two years as he was kept busy during the holidays, because he never knew when Voldemort would call. Everyone was shocked when the pheonix landed in front of Severus Snape, dreaded potions master. He took the letter from her beak and was astonished to hear her in his mind. **"**_**Sev, My masters need help. Jon is sick, poisoned with elvin death and will die, if he doesn't get the right potions, please help," **_she trilled once more and disappeared in a flash of blue fire. Severus jumped when whatAria said sunk in and ignored all questions from nosy people (coughdumbledorecoughcough), as he read the letter it said: _**Dear Sev, I would like to go though all the pleasantries but something very serious has happened. The hunters found us and Jon was poisoned with elvin death. **_At this point Severus gasped again and read on. _**I am almost positive you just gasped, anyway we found out that Jon has resessive fae blood in him. Could you please(I'm begging you) make the potions needed, you don't even have to come just send them, but if you did come, please bring Dray and Luc as we haven't seen any of you for two years. Love Remy, Ri, Maddie and Jon.**_

Severus made his decision immediately. He looked to the Slytherin table and saw that Draco was looking at him, puzzled he knew Aria as well and obviously wanted to know what was going on. He nodded at the boy and got up ready to walk to his rooms when he felt an arm on his sleeve. It was Lily Potter, the one he once viewed as a sister.

"Severus who was that pheonix, and why did it come to you, shouldn't it have gone to Jake as he is the light's hope?" she said all this in one breath. Severus sneered at her and saw that everyone, students and teachers alike were looking at him for an answer. He and Draco exchanged exasperated glances, how annoying. He merely walked away from the head table and knew that Draco had followed him away from the questions being shouted at them to his chambers, he quickly explained the situation on the way. Sev left Draco to firecall his father and started to pack, in went all the ingredients he would need, in unbreakable jars of course and everything else that would be of use.

Draco quickly firecalled his father, seeing no-one in front of the fireplace he began calling. "Father, father!", Lucius walked in to see his son's head in the fireplace. What in the world. "Draco what are you doing the-"

"Father! Pack your bags we are going to see Remus, Ri, Maddie and Jon. Jon was poisoned and Uncle Sev has got to save him!" Draco cried out to his now deathly pale father. Lucius went straight into action and Draco got out of the fireplace.

Lucius had just got though the fireplace when the three of them heard pounding on the door. Severus opened it to find, the teachers in front of the doorway.

"What the Fu-"

"Severus!" Lucius said amused by his friends gobsmacked expression and choice of words. The teachers looked quite shocked at his out burst and then realized Lucius was there. Draco seeing his father and godfather about to be bombed with questions decides to step in. "Severus, dad mind if I take this," he turned to the crowd without letting them answer. "look, the pheoinx belongs to a friend of ours and as one of them is very ill, we are going to help them, now GO AWAY!" He shout the door on their faces hearing the lovely crack of a broken nose. Probably Dumbledorks as he had just started to walk in as he closed it. Severus and Lucius looked at Draco with admiration but they soon got to the task at hand, and they flooed to the Malfoy mansion, where they were staying until they could get a portkey that would take them to Queensland, Australia. During the week before they could get the portkey, numorus visitors had tried to get info out of them, like when Sev went to Hogwarts to tell the headmaster he was taking a month's leave, it was October so he would be back the 15th of November. The headmaster had tried repeatedly to find out where he was going but that wasn't happening.

**!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

Ri and Maddie grinned at each other when they heard the snakes noisy landing. Only Draco landed gracefully, smirking as he helped his father up, Ri and Maddie doing the same to Severus. Both men were still cursing at their landing. Ri and Maddie tried to hold it in, they reall did but seeing to fully- grown, normally shit-scary men have such a bad landing it was just hilarious.

"Now I have to admit that was funny!" Ri manage to gasped out, holding his sides trying to breathe.

"D-Damn straight," His sister said. The older men glared at the three laughing kids, noticing Draco had joined in. The Malfoy's and Sev got their first good look at Maddie and Ri for about two years both were breathtaking, Ri had grown into a fine, handsome young man, he obviously worked out but wasn't muscley, more lithe and lean, he was around 5ft 10, shorter than Draco by about three inches. His hair was still black as night with auburn highlights, but the red was brighter than before, his Green eyes held more violet flecks, and his features had become more beautiful and elvin. Maddie was absolutly stunning, her gold hair had become more auburn so that it was now and aurburny-gold. She had purple eyes with gold flecks and her features had become more elvin as well. She was around 5ft 9. she looked like a perfect mix of Remy and Jon, while Ri looked like Jon's son through and through, he didn't look like a Potter at all.

After a while the kids managed to calm down and they took they group to the apparation site, Ri and Maddie having licenses and Draco's dad having taught him, they apparated to just outside Middlemount, where Kade was waiting for them. He was waiting for them so he could take them to the house and grab something from Remy. After introductions were over they went to the Emrys house, though it was more like a mansion.

Remus was out the front waiting for them. He led them into the house, showing off the decor, they had redecorated a year ago. The house was now mainly blue as it was one of Ri, Maddie, Jon and Remy's favourite colour. The rest of the house was painted according to seperate tastes. Kade got what he needed and left the friends to catch up. They found out that Jon, had been released out of the hospital and was on bed rest until the potions master had arrived and gave him the potions needed, and then only if the potions worked.

Jon was excited to see his friends again and spent ages talking to Lucius and Severus about various things from their childhood. The three of them had been friends since they were little. Jon had a mansion that was the estate next to the Malfoys and had met Severus though the muggle primary school his parents had made him go to. He had immediately clicked with both of them and though careful planning, had them meet. Sev and Luc didn't click at all and their parents more so Luc and his family had all their purebloods ideals and Sev was a half-blood who's mother had been publicly humiliated for marrying a muggle, but Jon and his parents slowly but surely, changed their opinions of each other and by their 10th birthday, the families were very friendly. Jon hadn't even been there 5 years. From there on in, the three of them, were inseperable, even though Severus and Lucius went to Hogwarts and Jon went to a private school in Japan. They had never lost contact and spent every holiday together. So now it was time to catch up. Remus and the kids left the three men talking and went down to the kitchen.

"I wish we could have come sooner," said Draco, thinking about how he hadn't seen them for about two years. They were stunning, the twins were, _especially Ri_, his traitorius mind supplied. He immediately squashed this thought, now was not the time, he was not aware that Ri was thinking about him as well. Maddie and Remus exchanged glances and rolled their eyes at the two oblivious boys, Remy knew they would end up together they were so suited to each other. The two future lovebirds caught the rolling and frowned in confusion.

" Yeh, but we know you guys were really busy and so were we," Maddie told him.

" They were very busy indeed, Maddie got her mastery for healing and potions, just a month ago and Ri got his for charms and dueling." They whirled around to see that Sev, Luc and Jon were standing behind them, well it was more like leaning for Jon, who had Sev helping him. Remy quickly got everyone a chair as Maddie and Ri were bombarded with questions. They answered them as well as they could, getting Jon help when they needed answers, but still glaring at him for telling. They didn't like boasting about their superior skill, compared to everyone else their age.

After a long while of the adults telling stories and the kids making remarks about how old they were, it was decided that Sev would start the potions needed tomorrow and since the potions only took about a day all up. Jon would take them tomorrow night, everyone was really excited. Remus and Jon led Lucius to his room, it was a big room with a canopy bed and it was done in green and grey. Draco was led by Ri to a room like his fathers but done in blue and green. Maddie took Sev to his room and it was like the others except done in silver and blue. They all went to sleep and for the first time in a long while, the Slytherins got a good night's sleep, without having to worry about Voldemort or Dumbledore.

Sev woke up to find a 14year old opening his curtains. Argg, he was not a morning person. "Madelynn Elizabeth Black Lupin-Emrys!," he barked at her, "What the fuck do you think you are doing?" she laughed at his face. Honestly, he was so grumpy until he had his coffee which she had put on the bedside table.

"God Sev, it is 8am and can I please help you, with dad's potions," she brang out the puppy dog eyes, "Please, I am a potions misteress and healer, so pretty, pretty please, " he frowned "Sure, but not now I needed coffee," he grumbled. She brightened, and was very happy. "There's coffee on the table next to you," she laughed at the way he grabbed it, holding it like it was a lifeline. Soon after he drunk his coffee, he kicked Maddie out so he could get dressed. Then they headed to the potions lab

"Now the potions we needed are on this sheet." he instructed, she took the sheet curiously scanning the potions of the piece of paper, the potions were:

_Resessive reverse potion_

_Fae healing inhancer_

_Pain potion._

Maddie's eyes widened, these were hard, especially the Resessive reverse and the Fae one, but why would we need the pain one. She looked at Sev and he realized what she was one about, "We need it because, when the resessive is given it will basically bring out the Fae blood in him, now because he has already went though an inheritance on his 16th birthday, his feature's won't change, but it will be a lot more painful," After explaining that he got started and she was quick to join him. They worked though lunch and by 6pm the potions were finished all they needed to do was cool down a bit.

Remy looked up as his friend and daughter stumbled out of the lab, obviously exhausted and hungry. He called down Draco, Luc and Jon and after the Potions Master and misteress had eaten they explained that the potions would be ready at 7pm, and Jon would need to be near a bed when the potions hit his system.

Jon looked at them warily, none of the potions looked very tasty at all, but he had to take them The others were in the room, well except for Remy as they didn't know what would happen, because he was pregnant and they didn't want to risk anything happpening. Sev held out the the first potion, it was the pain one and it was a murky blue, it had to be taken before to dull the pain, he took and sculled it, shuddering at the taste,

" Yuk!"

" Oh grow up dad, you are such a baby," Ri grinned at him, he glared at his son and took the potion he held. This was the resessive reverse and it was a dark-swirling brown. Jon gulped it down as quick as he could, it didn't have a tase. For a moment nothing happened and they thought it hadn't worked when Jon collapsed to the floor shaking, his magic swirled around him and stopped the others from getting to him, it hurt so much. After what felt like hours Jon stopped and slowly got up leaning on the bed, Maddie held out the healing enhancer to him, it was taken from her hand hesitantly, and Jon looked at it in trepidation. He swallowed it and his looked shocked this was a very nice tasting potion, like chocolate and strawberries. He was suddenly very tired and slumped down on the bed. Sev and Maddie had warned him this would happen, as the exelerated healing used a lot out of his magic. He went to sleep slowly. The others walked out when they saw he was asleep. Remy was waiting outside of the door, he looked very anxious, but relieved when he saw them come out with smiles on their faces.

"Don't worry papa, he should be just fine in the morning, so we should get some sleep," Maddie said to him. They all went to their rooms, and eventually went to bed.

Remy woke up in a cold bed, he frowned as he tried to remember where Jon was. When he realized he jumped off his bed and then just as he was out the door, morning sickness hit. "Shit!" was the last thing he said before he rushed to the bathroom.

After he finished puking he went to the room Jon was staying in. He wasn't there, Remy was worried he looked all over the room, before he heard something, it was the shower. Oh Jon's in the shower. Remy decided to sneak up on him, as he opened the door he could hear Jon singing, the werewolf came up from behind and slowly pulled the shower curtain across. Jon didn't even notice, as his husband came up from behind, but he definiately noticed when he was jumped.

"Remus Jacob Lupin-Emrys!" he cried, the hands that had grabbed him turned him around, but still out of the way of the shower so he wouldn't get wet. Jon pulled Remus into the spray, and laughed as he spluttered. His little wolf loked so cute standing there in wet clothes, and Jon suddenly had an idea. Needless to say they weren't seen for a while.

Ri looked up his he heard his papa's full name, and rolled his eyes. He started to make breakfast knowing everyone else should be up soon. Draco came stumbling in just as Ri started on the pancakes, he just stood in the door watching. Ri could feel his eyes on his back, it was really annoying, he whirled around to face Draco, only to see him right in front of his face.

"What the Hell Dray!, What are you doing?" he was very startled, and got even more puzzled when Dray lifted his hand and cupped Ri's cheek. He leaned into Ri and kissed him, softly closing his eyes in the process. Ri was shocked, he really liked Draco and was very happy that Draco obviously liked him back, so he decided to go with the flow, he could feel Draco lifting his head. Ri grabbed his head and pulled him back down, showing Draco exactly how much he liked him. It got very heated and as their hands started to wander, they heard coughing coming from behind them, it was Maddie and she was smirking at the picture the two made, with a camera in her hand. Ri was pressed against the bench with his hands in Draco's hair and Draco had his hands on Ri's waist pushing him on the bench and both of them looked flushed with swollen lips and embarassed looks on their faces.

"Finally, god it took you two long enough," she drawled. They went red, both thought that it couldn't get any worse, they were wrong. Steps were heard outside the kitchen and Lucius and Severus walked in. Both raised an eyebrow at the way the boys were positioned. Ri buried his head in Draco's chest as Draco wrapped an arm round him.

"You might want to check on the food," Sev said to Ri, "That is if you can get Draco away." Ri was sure he couldn't get any more red. He turned and saw that the food was close to burning, "Shit!" he got everything under control eventually and Remy and Jon came down just as he was serving. They both looked very smug, and he didn't want to know the details.

Sev and Maddie both did tests on Jon after breakfast. They looked happy with the results. "Well it seems that Dad's Fae blood is doing it's job, and as long as he rests for a bit he should be at full power by this time next month." Severus agreed with that and Remus was very relieved, his husband was going to survive. Everyone went out back for a game of Qudditch in celebration.

Ri and Maddie were captains and on Maddie's team was Sev, Luc and Herself on Ri's team was Draco, Jon and him, Remus wasn't playing because he was pregnant. Ri was seeker, Draco was a chaser and Jon was the keeper. On Maddie' team she was Keeper, Sev was seeker and Luc was the chaser. It was close match, but Ri's team won by 20 points and that's only because he caught the snitch just before Sev grabbed for it.

The rest of the month went really quickly, as they had so much fun. All the adults acted like kids and Jon was eventually at his full strength. All of them were really tanned at the end of the month and it made Luc and Sev look younger, they all had to get used to the stares they got from the locals as they all were good looking. Dray and Ri's relationship was going good as well.

**!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

"Wonder what the school will have to say at Sev's new look," Draco smirked. It was the last day that they would be in Australia and they would miss it a lot, no hateful and or scared looks being directed at them, everyone was really nice.

"Don't know, wait I have an idea," Ri rushed back inside, everyone waited outside for him, and looked puzzled as he came out with Aria. He explained what his idea was. "I was thinking that you should make a big entrance, maybe at lunch, Aria could take you back and fireflash your stuff to your rooms, but one of us would have to come with you, " the three leaving liked the idea and decided to go back for dinner, Ri was going with them and Aria would take him back home after.

**!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

Everyone in the Great hall was just sitting down to dinner when a bright blue flash of fire lighted up the hall.

"What in the world?" Lily Potter said, as the blue died down, showing that there was four people with cloaks covering them. As the light went completely, the figures looked up to see everyone's wands pointed at them. The tallest figure stepped foward, and spoke.

"Glad to see security hasn't dropped," he drawled, lifting back the hood, everyone gasped, it was a tanned and more relaxed looking Lucius Malfoy.

"What are you doing here Malfoy," Sirius Black shouted hatefully. "_God what an idiot, glad you didn't stay here, Maddie,"_ Ri said in his mind, and got an affirmative straight away, he laughed, drawing attention from the others. Dray, Luc and Sev turned to see his eyes glowing purple,then they knew he was mind-speaking to Maddie. Unfortunately his laughter was heard by Sirius, who went red and as about to yell some more when Dumbledore stood up, "Could the rest of you please take off your hoods, so we can see who you are," his grandfatherly facade in place. The Slytherins and Ri looked at each other and shugged. They stood in a line next to Lucius and lifted their hoods as one. Everyone gasped again. The two that they regonised were Draco Malfoy and Severus Snape, both were tanned and relaxed. They looked really good, but most peoples attention went to the one no-one regonised. The boy was around 15 and was gorgeous. He had Black hair with Auburn highlights and green eyes with purple flecks. His face was that of an elf and he was aroud 5ft 10. The boy was facing Draco, and people strained to hear what was said.

"Don't wait to long before visiting again, you hear. I want to see my boyfriend soon," Draco smiled shocking most people and pulled the mysterious boy to him and they kissed. Lucius stopped it before it got to heated.

"Dray, Ri not in front of people," Luc scolded them. Ri just laughed and hugged him and Sev, then gave Draco another kiss. He talked louder.

"As I said to Dray, come back soon. You can come anytime, just give us a bit of notice. We don't want to wait two years before seeing you all again," He called Aria and the pheonix took him home.

Dumbledore was shocked, this boy commanded a pheonix at his age. He had get information out of Severus.


	6. They're Back

**Disclaimer: don't own Harry Potter and never will, but Maddie, Jon and Kade are mine. So is Tal. Believe me I want to own Harry Potter but it ain't gonna happen  
**

"_Thinking"-_ thoughts and mind-speak.

"Well I have got to be going, Draco are you staying here for Christmas?" Lucius said after Ri had left. His son nodded and the Malfoy head left Hogwarts. Silence reigned over the great hall as people sat shocked by the arrival of the Slytherins and the phoenix. Dumbledore led them up to his office, along with the other teachers and the Potter's. He waited until everybody had sat down. "Severus, Mr. Malfoy would you mind explaining where you were for the past month,"

"Of course headmaster, we were with a friend, as his husband was sick and needed potions." Draco said to him, "Anyway, it says in the rules that a student may leave the school with his parent's permission and teachers just need to inform the headmaster," Draco looked really smug at this. Dumbledore was not happy at all, but he couldn't do anything about it, the brat was right.

"But you still have to tell us where you were for the past month," Professor McGonagall stated. Severus frowned, but answered her.

"We were in Australia," He growled, "Now can we leave?" the head master nodded reluctantly, and the two Slytherins left, dismantling the listening charms that Dumbledore had placed on them as they went to their rooms. Meanwhile an argument was taking place in Dumbledore's office.

"But Albus couldn't you just force them to tell you where they went, you the great Albus Dumbledore after all"

"No Sirius, unfortunately Mr. Malfoy is right, although you could try and find out for yourselves," Albus replied, eyes twinkling.

"Yeh, it can't be too hard to find out where they went, I mean how many friends could Snape have," James stated sneering at the thought his enemy could have any friends at all. It went quiet for a while then Lily spoke,

"But Albus couldn't you use Legilimency on them?"

"No I was never able to get anything from Severus, Lucius left before I could and Draco has learnt to shield his mind." Dumbledore growled, upset at this fact. The others knew they wouldn't be able to question him any more so they left.

**__________________________________________________________________________________**

Ri was laughing when Aria flashed them home. It was hilarious to see everyone and the way they acted, though he must say he was glad he didn't stay with the Potter's. Remy just looked at him and shook his head at the laughing teens. Maddie had watched though Ri's eyes, and was just as hysterical. After they had calmed down, he told everyone what had happened. Everyone had a good laugh.

Life for everyone went back to normal eventually, but this time the Slytherins and the Lupin-Emrys' kept in contact. Everyone had a laugh over the fact whenever Aria would drop into the hall with a letter for Draco or Severus, Dumbledore would place a tracking charm on her not realizing it hadn't worked. He was getting quite pissed off that not even James could find out where they had gone. At Hogwarts Draco and Severus were torn between annoyance and amusement over everything. Draco in particular was very annoyed; he had to deal with the teachers and the students. Jake Potter was being even more of a bastard than normal.

"Come on Malfoy tell us who the phoenix belongs to," he whined, one morning just before potions. _" God did he even get into sixth year potions anyway, oh right his boy-who-lived status" _Draco was getting pissed off with the Gryffindors, they didn't know when to quit. "Look Potter, I am going to tell you once and for all. FUCK OFF!" he shouted the last part unaware that Professor Snape was coming down the hall. The Gryffindors went to hex him. "Potter! Weasley! What are you doing? 10 points from Gryffindor each for trying to hex another student." The two looked at their professor in outrage but didn't dare do anything. After all they were only in the class because of they were the boy-who-lived and his sidekick.

Severus rubbed his temples as the students filed in, god what was Dumbledore thinking, putting Slytherins and Gryffindors in the same class; it was going to be a hellish lesson. He was right, Longbottom had blown up another cauldron causing Potter and Weasley's to blow up as well. Severus quickly put up a shield around Longbottom's cauldron so its contents wouldn't hit anyone but wasn't prepared for the other two explosions and they blasted him off his feet covering him in unknown potion. The last thing he saw was Draco rushing towards him and then everything went dark.

Severus groaned as he woke up, the white of the hospital wing blinding him. He sat up gasping at the pain he felt alerting Madame Pomfrey. She rushed over giving him a pain reliever and a mirror. He frowned at the mirror, did the idiots make him even uglier than before. Poppy slapped him up the head when he voiced this thought, she hated when he put himself down like that. Sev gulped the potion and turned to look in the mirror. He almost dropped it in shock; he looked like he was 17 again. Before his nose was broken and bent out of place. He still had dark hair, onyx eyes and his tan was still there but the rest of him was different. No lines or scars marred his face and he wasn't that bad looking, but still how did he get like this. Poppy caught his confusion and explained what had happened.

"When the potions hit you, they mixed making two completely different potions, we think one was a de-ageing potion and the other took away all flaws from your body, but-," she paused hesitantly. "The are both permanent, you will have age like everybody else." Severus blinked what the hell; he was going to kill those brats. _"Okay, calm down Severus now think this through. You now have no scars and you ARE younger." _His eyes narrowed as he asked the one question Poppy didn't want him to ask.

"Poppy how old am I exactly?" she gulped not knowing how he would take it.

"You are now 17, but don't worry nothing will change much. You will still have all your possessions' and titles and you can still teach," she grew nervous as his eyes narrowed further and winced when she heard him yell. "Potter! Weasley! I AM GOING TO KILL YOU!"

**___________________________________________________________________________________**

Maddie laughed as she read Draco's latest letter he sounded so frustrated. It just past march and he had 2 months left. He was apparently running out of hiding places as Dumbledore and the golden trio had not given up finding out who owned the phoenix and he missed his boyfriend. She smiled as she read about Severus, he didn't know whether to be happy or sad. He was happy that he was 17 again and free from everything as he didn't get the mark until he was eighteen , but sad that Ron Weasley and Jake Potter did it.

She couldn't wait to see Dray, Luc and Sev again. They were going to come to Middlemount for the summer holidays and everyone was going to have so much fun. Remus would have given birth by then and they would have a baby sister or brother. Little did she know what would happen.

___________________________________________________________________________________

Draco Malfoy noticeably brightened when Ri's letter arrived. He was in the Great hall eating breakfast when Aria appeared out of nowhere and gave him the letter; He could feel the curious eyes of the headmaster on his back as he opened it. He read it through quickly, smiling when heard about the new addition to the family, a little baby boy called Tal. He was born May the 19th at 4:40pm.

Making sure he didn't miss anything before he went to the head table and handed the letter to Sev. Severus had recently developed a possible cure for Remy's furry problem and couldn't wait until next week to go. Now he didn't have to they had found a portkey that would take them to Middlemount tomorrow. He slumped in relief, when the students saw his new look and found out his current age he had gained a fan club of witches and wizards. He hated it and preferred it when they loathed him. At least then they weren't hitting on him 24/7. he faced the headmaster who was looking at him curiously.

"Severus, my boy what was that about?" he inquired, maybe now Severus would tell him. "Well, first of all I am not your boy and never will be. Second none of your business." Severus sneered at the manipulative headmaster, some things would never change. He quickly finished his breakfast and he and Draco left the hall to go pack. It was like when Jon was sick all over again except he wasn't sick now and they were just going on holiday. Lucius was called and he packed the stuff at the manor up. They were ready in an hour after Lucius and Draco got Severus to leave some of his potion ingredients at Hogwarts. They heard someone coming to their rooms and quickly activated the portkey with it's password _Violet emeralds. _

Their landing was like last time as well, meaning Draco was the only one to land gracefully and his father and god-father landing on their backs. Jon and Remus were their to greet them in Remy's arms held Tal. He was a beautiful little boy with auburn hair with gold highlights and his papa's amber eyes with purple flecks. After the Slytherins all got a look at the two week old they went to their house. When they got into the house Remus took his first good look at Sev. He looked better than before and even healthier than when they went back to Hogwarts after Jon was fully healed.

"So do reckon their here yet?" Ri asked hopefully as the two made their way up the driveway to their house. He missed his boyfriend, and he wanted to see Luc and Sev again. "Probably, you know that Papa and Dad were going to pick them up at the apparition site at 2 o'clock and it's now 3:30. so don't worry," she laughed at her brother but shared his desire to see them again. They gaped as they got to the door. There was Sev and he looked very good. "Dammit! Sev you look hot!" Maddie blurted out, covering her mouth when she realized what she had said and blushed when he laughed. Ri took in his new look and nodded approvingly. "Severus, you know if I wasn't dating Draco and you were gay I would so go for you," The potions master nodded his thanks and they went inside.

Ri went straight for his boyfriend when he saw them and the two weren't seen for a while. Jon and Remy took Luc to see their new wing and Maddie was left with Sev in the lounge room. Maddie was very nervous. She had always been attracted to Sev but hadn't said anything because of the age difference, now there was only a little under 3 years difference as her birthday was 2 months away and his was November the 1st. She would be turning 15 and he would be turning 18. What she didn't know was that he had also been hiding some inappropriate feelings and now wanted to act on them so he broke the silence that had descended when they were in their own thoughts.

"So Maddie, how has school been?" He asked nervously. She screwed up her face while she was thinking. He thought it was really cute and adorable.

"Well, it is easy and fun, but there is this one guy I really don't like his name is Michael and he keeps asking me out and he can't seem to get it through his thick head that I don't want him or like him," she frowned. "I just wish he would leave me alone," Severus glared at the wall imaging it to be this Michael person's head he was going to deal with the twit later. "Maddie, can I ask you something?" it came out in a voice filled with uncertainty. She started, "Yeh, sure what's up Sev?"

"Well, I-I was w-won-wondering i-if y-you w-would like t-to go out with me sometime?" he stuttered, biting his lip and looking at the floor. She blinked, was this a dream she looked at him.

"Sure! I would love to," she said enthusiastically. He smiled the biggest smile, but it fell when she frowned.

"But, are we going to tell everyone or not?" she asked him. He sighed in relief, but her question was valid, were they going to tell or not? He thought for a moment. "Only if you want to." she hugged him and they went upstairs to tell Remy and Jon.

"Dad, Papa! Are you here?" she opened the door and saw that they were putting Tal to bed. Sev and Maddie told them about what had happened. Remy and Jon gave them their blessings; they didn't have a problem with it.

**___________________________________________________________________________________**

It was now in the middle of July and everything was going great. Ri and Draco were closer than ever, the new couple were getting along fantastically. Tal was now over a month old and because of his creature blood, growing at a faster rate than normal. The werewolf cure that Sev made worked and now the only things that reminded him of the wolf was his enhanced senses and his wolf animagus. Life for them was perfect. Maddie and Ri's birthdays were a little over a week away and they would get their creature inheritance then. Maddie's was a year early because of the mix between elf, fae and Werewolf blood. Tal's would be the same. What they didn't know was that their parents were planning a surprise party for the both of them as they celebrated it on the same day. The family stocked up on Pain relievers, because getting a creature inheritance could really hurt. Jon could testify to that, so could Sev, Luc and Dray as Sev had Dark elf blood and the Malfoy's commonly bred with Veela. All those had perks such as the attraction and the ability to control the winds. Sev's included his ability to harmonise with nature and control over Shadows, water and earth. Light elves control light, air and fire, while dark elves control Shadows, water and earth. Royal elves, which what the Emrys' were, controlled all elements. Speed was something all elves possessed.

They were really excited, but also worried. The ritual that had made them Jon's kids had left them with enough blood in them that connected Maddie to the Blacks and Ri to the Potter's the only things was the didn't know whether or not the other families had creature blood and if the teens had enough Potter/Black blood in them to still be consider the heirs of those families. Sev and Maddie were brewing a inheritance potion to find out. It was the 30th when the potions were done, everyone crowded around the potions, when Maddie pricked her finger and let three drops of blood fall into the purple coloured potion, while Ri did the same at the red potion. They all took a step back when writing floated out of the potion indicating their original family trees. Ri's first did his and Jake's names his was in Red to signify he got adopted then the adult Potter's. After that the rest of the Potter family tree was seen. It seemed the Potter's weren't as pure-blooded as first thought, but the only creature he could maybe inherit from was a dark elf four generations back, that was probably when the dark hair of the Potter family came in and Lily's was free of creatures. Maddie's did the same thing only with Remus' and Sirius' names and families instead of Lily and James'. No creature blood in the Black family was near enough for her to inherit from. It was determined that they were still the heirs though and to get the title's they had go to the Gringotts in England to claim them.

"Are you sure you really want them I mean you have to go to England to get them and you can't send a representative," Lucius spoke up. Both nodded the titles were rightfully their's. "Lucius, if we don't that means Jake could claim the Potter lordship and Black will probably give the Black lordship to that brat as well," Ri looked at his sister. "Anyway I haven't seen England for almost ten years." he finished off cheekily. The Adults rolled their eyes but plans were made for the whole Lupin-Emrys family to go back to England with the Malfoys and Sev on the 5th of August.

Both Ri and Maddie went to a special room made for this to prepare for their inheritances, Maddie was born at 11:58pm and Ri was born 12:10am on the 31st . When it was 11:58 screams were heard all throughout the manor as Maddie went though her transformation. 12 minutes later Ri screams joined hers. It lasted for about five more minutes and then the screams stopped suddenly. Draco and the adults excluding Remus who was looking after Tal, ran into the room and gaped at the picture the two teens made. It seems that Jon fae blood showed up very clear in them. They both had the wings of a fae. Ri were green, a pure dark emerald green while Maddie's were a dark violet colour. The two were floating as their excess magic swirled around them before it slowly dissipated lowering them to their beds. When they got a good look at the two on the beds their mouths dropped further. Before their inheritance both were beautiful but now they were irresistible, their features had become more Elvin and while Maddie got the tan skin of a fae, Ri's went to the glowing white of a Elf. They decided to go to bed and see the changes in the two's abilities in the morning.

Ri woke up slowly, stretching and yawning as he sat up not noticing the wings he now possessed. He looked over at the other bed to see his sister and fell off the bed in shock, she had wings. He then felt his own protruding out of his back. Draco had run into the room when he heard a thumping sound. He quickly realized it had been his boyfriend falling out of bed. Maddie woke to hearing his laugh and saw Dray rolling on the floor and Ri glaring at him. She blinked what the hell? And what was poking out of her back, she moved and than gasped as her wings moved in front of her.

After Draco stopped laughing and the others had a shower they went down stairs. Their parents, Tal and Sev were waiting in the kitchen for them. Ri and Maddie grumbled as they had to go in sideways because of their wings scowling at the laughing adults.

"Stop it, would you. It not our fault that these stupid things won't go away," Ri grumbled. Jon explained that they had to imagine the wings retracting into their backs and smiled at the exuberance when it worked. Everyone finished breakfast as quick as they could so they could go outside and see the difference in their powers.

"Okay, Ri try manipulating the water in this pond," Jon instructed. "Now don't worry if you don't get it, because although Royal elves can get the ability, doesn't mean you will, "Ri stepped in front of the pond that was in their backyard and reached out, releasing his magic with the desire to lift the water into a ball shape. It slowly lifted and he could he gasps and cheers from the others, but he wouldn't let it break his concentration as he slowly shaped it into a ball. "Great Ri, now keep it like that for as long as you can," Jon said slowly. Ri kept it like that for about a minute before he had to let it go, slumping at the drain it caused on his magic. Maddie ran forward and did a quick scan.

"He's fine just a bit tired, and his needs to rest his magic for minute," she said. "Okay then, Maddie why don't you try it," Jon instructed her, "just do the same as Ri," she nodded and slowly lifted the water and concentrated. She lasted about a minute and a half before she had to let it go. "It seems that Maddie has more talent over water than Ri, would you like to try earth next?" at their nods on directed them to the garden. He gave them each a seed. "Now I want you to try and make this grow" they concentrated on the seeds and slowly but surely Ri started to grow into a flower, finished after about 30 seconds. He looked over at Maddie she was having no luck. "Maddie, I think that you just don't have any ability with earth," she nodded tired from her attempt. She thought for a moment before speaking up.

"Dad why don't we just make a potion to discover what our abilities are," he gaped.

"Now why didn't I think of that, Sev how long will it take to make this potion?"

"Around an hour, I think," Sev said. They went inside and he got started on the potions right away as Maddie and Ri rested. It took him 50 minutes. " Ri, I need you to put four drops of blood into the gold potion and Maddie the same in the silver one," they did as he asked and he waited a moment before dipping a quill in each. Then he put them on a piece of parchment and everyone watched as the quill ran across the page, Maddie's were written in Silver, whereas Ri's were in gold. Her's stopped after a while and Ri's about 30 seconds after that. Written on Maddie's was:

_Elemental abilities- _

_Water_

_Air_

_Fire_

_Shadows_

_Light(minimal)_

_Parseltongue_

_Beast speaker_

_Multi-Animagus_

_Healing_

_Enhanced Senses_

_Mage sight_

_Weapon wielding_

On Ri's it said:

_Elemental abilities_

_Air_

_Water_

_Fire_

_Earth_

_Shadow_

_Light_

_Parseltongue_

_Parselmagic_

_Mage sight_

_Weapon Wielding_

_Offensive magic_

_Beast speaker_

_Multi-Animagus_

_E__nhanced senses_

_Male pregnancy_

"Whoa! You guys have a lot of power," Draco was shocked, but also very happy. He could have kids with his mate.

"Yes it seems that Maddie is the healer and Ri is the fighter," Jon was trying to stay calm at how powerful his kids actually were. "Now, you two can claim your titles as your Elvin inheritance, get you immediate emancipation, if you want it." the two thought for a moment, and it was decided that they would claim their titles in England on the fifth which was five days away,

"But Dad who gets the heir ship of Lupin and who gets it for Emrys," Ri enquired. Remy and Jon looked at each other and smiled.

"Well, as Maddie is my biological child she gets the Lupin one and You Ri get the Emrys one, but it's just a title," Remus answered. The two kids shrugged at each other, it was fair.

The next five days went really quickly, The kids were trained and potions were made, magic was learnt, abilities controlled, Tal being cared for and finally it was time to go to England. Everyone was excited and nervous at the same time, what if's running through their head a mile a minute.

"EVERYONE READY!" Remy shouted as they all grabbed a hold of a book, which was to be their portkey. Each of them was wearing a cloak with a hood and their coat of arms on the back. Remy's was an amber colour with the Lupin and Emrys coat of arms, he was holding Tal. Jon had a cloak that was Dark Gold with the same coat of arms. Maddie's was Dark Violet and Ri's was the same colour as his wings. Lucius and Draco's were light blue with the Malfoy coat of arms and Sev's was a Dark blood-like Red "Okay then, One Two Three!" everything was gone in twist of colour. They felt like they were spinning and it eventually slowed down and stopped inside the Leaky cauldron, unaware of the ruckus they just caused they left to go to Diagon alley. What they didn't know was that Sirius and the Potter's just happened to be in the pub at the same time and they saw the Malfoy and Snape coat of arms. Not only that they recognized the Lupin coat of arms and the Potter's and Sirius followed them to Gringotts.

_Enter, Stranger, but take heed_

_Of what awaits the sin of greed,_

_For those who take but do not earn,_

_Must pay most dearly in their turn,_

_So if you seek beneath our floors_

_A treasure that was never yours, _

_Thief, you have been warned, beware_

_Of finding more than treasure there. _

"Most impressive," Maddie nodded at her brother's words, he was right. The adults quickly herded them inside, only to be stopped by the goblin guards.

"No weapons allowed in here, "the slightly taller goblin grinned. They were directed to a table as the other customers watched with interest. Their followers came in just in time.

"What! Why not?" Ri grimaced as his papa slapped him up the back of his head, but shut up. They put their weapons on the table. Sev had a dagger strapped to his boot and a couple of potions on him, Luc held a pair of twin short swords and a shrunken long sword, Draco gave up a pair of twin swords and a sleep gas potion. Jon put two shrunken road swords and some shuriken on the table. Remy gave up a Silver dagger, two short swords, a shrunken long sword and a sleep gas potion; he liked using silver as he was no longer allergic to it. Ri put down the same as his papa, except instead of the sleep potion he had a poison. Maddie had a shrunken long bow and some arrows, two twin daggers and some potions. They were all experienced in martial arts and fighting with weapons. They kept them close so they could always defend themselves.

They were told to lower their hoods in the bank. Siruis and the Potter's were shocked to see the differences in the Malfoys and Severus. They recognized Remus though, and the boy that was at the great hall, but no-one else. The group looked bored until a goblin came from the back.

"Warriors, what are your names and why do you carry weapons?" he stated. The group looked at each other and shrugged. Lucius stepped forward.

"I am Lucius Malfoy, Lord of the Ancient house of Malfoy," he drawled. Draco stepped up next.

"I am Dracoius Lucian Malfoy, heir of the Ancient house of Malfoy," he stated. Then came Sev.

"I am Severus Tobias Snape, Lord of the Ancient house of Prince and Snape," Next Jon.

"I am Jonathan Merlin Emrys, Lord of the Ancient house of Emrys," they heard gasps when Jon stated his name, an Emrys hadn't been seen for about a hundred years. Then came Remus.

"I am Remus Jacob Lupin-Emrys, Lord of the house of Lupin," he said, sneering at the gasps. He hadn't been seen for ten years and was thought dead. Maddie smirked as she stepped forward; she and Ri had sensed the Potter's and Siruis when they came into the bank.

"I am Madelynn Elizabeth Black Lupin-Emrys, heir to the Ancient houses of Black and Lupin," her name caused some confusion and Sirius could be seen trying to restrain himself. They couldn't wait for when Ri stated his full name it would be funny

"I am Harrison Jonathan Potter Lupin-Emrys, heir to the Ancient houses of Potter and Emrys," he just about laughed when he saw the Potter's faces. Jake looked constipated, while James and Lily had a cross between confusion and joy. The goblin stepped closer.

"We can sense there is one other with you," he growled. Remus stepped revealing Tal.

"This is Tal Christopher Lupin-Emrys, and he is the second heir to the ancient houses of Lupin and Emrys," when Remus finished, all hell broke loose.

!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

**Enjoy**

_**Ja ne**_

_**Madi**_


	7. Pissed

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything to do with Harry Potter or any of it's characters. But I do own Maddie, Jon, and Tal.**

"_Thinking or mind speak"_

"**Flashback"**

Everyone was shocked. Remus, Madelynn and Harrison had been missing for ten years. Sirius was the first break from his shock.

"Mooney, why did you betray me!" he shouted, pointing at Tal and Jon, voice filled with hurt and anguish. Remus snorted and handed Tal to his father before turning to his ex-husband. "Excuse me! What do you mean betrayed you? I can remember all the times you came home drunk at midnight smelling like some cheap whore, you even brought one home once." he smirked at Sirius' shocked look, "Oh you think I wouldn't figure it out, I was a werewolf I could smell it," while Remus was talking a member of the order of the phoenix slipped out unnoticed to call Dumbledore. The wolves had refused to speak to a human and if they were going to negotiate they would only speak to Remus. The order member thought that Albus could get Remus back.

While that was happening, the Potter's had gotten their voices back and were now yelling for answers to where they had been for the past ten years. Maddie and Ri just looked at each other and leaned back into their boyfriends. Severus wrapped his arms around Maddie while Draco did the same for Ri. It took a while for the others to notice, and by the time they did Albus Dumbledore had arrived. He looked at the scene before him and sighed,

"Sirius, James, Jake, Lily calm down," he said to the shouting group. He then turned to the other group and looked them over. They were all healthy and looked well, but they should be helping in the war.

"Remus it is good to see you, did you come to help us with the war and training Jake, and where have you been all these years we were very worried about you," he looked disappointed and disapproving, Jon snorted and smirked as Dumbledore turned to him.

"Remy was right then, you are a meddling old goat." he narrowed his eyes at the man, "My family has no part in this war I would thank you to leave us alone," Dumbledore frowned "Very well, Severus, Lucius, Draco, Harrison, Madelynn come with me," he replied, intending to lure them to his side. Ri looked at him as if he were a bug and stepped forward out of Dray's arms

"Look old man, I was adopted by Dad years ago and Remus is my papa so why the hell should I go with you, well?" he sneered as the great Albus Dumbledore spluttered.

"HARRISON JAMES POTTER! Apologize to Professor Dumbledore right this minute." Lily yelled at him,

"Pardon me, why the hell should I listen to you, you aren't even my mother," he replied. She went white as sniggering was heard from Maddie and Sev. _"Nice big brother,'_ his eyes went purple as he replied, _"no problem,"_. Sirius hearing the sniggering turned towards the two and his eyes widened, what was his daughter and Snape doing together? She was coming home with him right now, so he could talk some sense into her, honestly who would want Snape.

"What are you doing with him?" Madelynn get here right now," he stomped up and grabbed her by the arm attempting to drag her away when his felt like it was on fire. He looked it was on fire and Madelynn was glaring and smirking evilly at him, her eyes were glowing faintly green. He quickly let go and stepped back, "What are you?" he shouted. She stiffened and then went emotionless Remus and Jon saw what had happened and Jon went to comfort his daughter.

She was having a flashback,

"**Bet you anything I will beat you easily," Ri smiled at Maddie.**

"**No way brother dear," Maddie and Ri were racing towards the school, it was august the third and they were going to hand in some assignments before leaving for England. They had just handed their Transfiguration assignments and then separated so that Maddie could hand in her charms while Ri did HPE. She was going to the teacher's office when she** **heard footsteps from behind her she turned. **

"**Well, what do we have here? A lost little girl," it was Michael. She groaned and kept walking. He caught up to her and started to talk, "You know, Maddie this is your last chance to go out with me, so what do you say," she looked at him and sneered **

"**Not if you were the last guy on earth you disgusting piece of shit! You mother fucking asswipe, you are the ugliest, most horrible and revolting thing to ever walk, or in your case waddle, on the face on this earth," he grew angry at this and grabbed her arm pulling her into an unused classroom. **

"**Get away from me!" she pulled out of his grip and used her Elvin speed to get to door. He jumped to try and grab her; he got her by the ankle and pulled her towards him. She was fighting him every step of the way. **

"_**Ri, Ri! HELP!" **_**Screaming in both her mind and out loud. Michael wondered for a moment why her eyes were green, but quickly shoved that thought aside as attempted to climb on top of her, ripping her shirt.**

**She panicked even more and was hyperventilating. Her magic swirled to protect her, lashing out the cause of her panic. Michael was thrown against a wall and fainted. As he slid to the ground she could see the cracks that his body had made on the wall.**

**Ri started to run when he heard his imotou screaming for him. The picture he saw when he burst into the room made him furious. Maddie was leaning against a desk, panting with her shirt ripped and bruises forming on her arms. The arsehole that had attacked her was stilled passed out. He quickly conjured some ropes and tied him up, then sent his patronus for help while he comforted Maddie. **

**Remus and Jon were very upset. Their daughter had been attacked at school and Mr. Lelijk was saying that Maddie should be prosecuted for harming his son, because he was still passed out even though their was nothing wrong with him. "D-dad," the principal ran to his son, as the healers checked him over before confirming that nothing was wrong. Michael sat up and his eyes widened as he spotted Maddie, he started shaking and spluttering trying to get the words out. "W-what a-are yo-you?" he shouted at her making her shrink back in fear. No-one had ever said that to her before and the way he said it made her feel inferior and small. Remus saw this change in his daughter and told them to take the brat away. **

**Flashback ended**

"Sshh, Maddie, calm down sweetheart. Lelijk can't hurt you now, remember his wand was snapped and he was stuck in prison when they found out that he tried to attack other girls before, he isn't getting out for a long time, " she was brought back from her memories by the sound of her dad's voice. He comforted her and gestured towards Sev, indicating to him to comfort his girlfriend. When Sev had a hold of her Jon turned to the silenced and stunned Sirius Black, courtesy of Remus. Jon went up to him and released the spells, just before he was about to talk Jon motioned to him to be silent, as he was talking. "Look, Black just because your are her biological father does not mean your her dad," he sneered at the mutt, "not even a week ago she was attacked and you have the gall to grab a girl who hasn't seen you for about ten years, because your such a crap parent and the only memories of you she basically has are of you fawning over Jake and ignoring her, coming home drunk and forgetting her birthday or just plain ignoring her and Remy. You think with all that she would willingly go with you? What are mad or something?" while he was ranting Remy had gathered their group and ushered them into his manager's office. Jon quickly joined him when he was done, leaving Sirius and the rest standing in the lobby speechless.

They could hear pounding on the door as Grumplock gathered all his papers. Ri soon silenced the door and Maddie was sitting in Sev's lap finally calm. Grumplock looked over everything he had on heir ship when the heir had been adopted and grinned when he was finished, well as close to a grin as a goblin could get. He cleared his throat to get attention. "Now with the heir ship of Potter, James has tried to get it for Jake but it seems that the ring wouldn't accept him as the heir. It glowed yellow when he put it on indicating there was a better heir that was in the Potter line. So all you have to do is try on the ring and if it glows white it has accepted you," he handed Ri the box gently and everyone waited anxiously as he opened it. RI gasped this was a magnificent ring. It had the Potter crest of two swords crossed with a griffin in flight over that. The swords were silver and the Griffin was a rose-gold with copper inlay. The band itself was pure gold. He put it on sighing with relief when it glowed white and resized to fit his finger. The goblin grinned before turning to Maddie. " Now with the Black ring all you do is try it on, if it glows white it has accepted you," she slipped it on laughing happily when it glowed the same white as Ri's did before resizing to fit her finger.

Everyone slumped in relief when all the paperwork had been signed and put away. Tal had gone to sleep and Draco was following when Ri took away the silencing charm on the door and smiled when he heard no pounding. The goblin however frowned as he looked at the door. He cleared his throat again grabbing attention just before Luc reached for the handle. "Mr Lupin-Emrys, something that you might not know about me is that I can sense human magic, and recognize it as well. It seems that the Potters and Lord Black are waiting behind the door with a portkey. May I suggest you go by the back way," he finished. Remy growled as he ushered his family to the door Grumplock had suggested.

Outside the door was a corridor that had many door lining its walls. The goblin led them to a door that had a picture of Australia on it. When they went in they saw a room with more doors lining the walls. And on each door was a name of the cities in Australia that had a Gringotts bank. They quickly found the Middlemount door and went through, only to step in air. When everyone had gotten through the place they were in started spinning and it felt like a portkey. The sensation lasted a few minutes before it suddenly stop and they all fell to the ground. As they got up they realized that they were in front of the Gringotts branch in Australia.

"That was so cool, dad can we do it again?" Draco loved portkeys and that was like a portkey. Lucius frowned, he hated portkeys and for him that was one of the worst. Where did Draco get it from? Narcissa had hated portkeys as well.

"No Draco, we are not doing that ever again! And your behavior is unbecoming of a Malfoy." at this Draco snorted.

"So father for the past month yours has? You've been nice to everybody and generous. Even the little kids like you, for god's sake," it was true everybody liked the newcomers, Luc always helped out with the kids when he could and gave contributions to the schools and hospitals, he gave a lot more here than he ever did in England. Draco was with Ri all the time and they gave help to anyone who needed it, regardless of who you were, well except for the Lelijk family, the boys didn't even go near them as they would have been attacked, because when the population of Middlemount had heard what Michael had done to Maddie they didn't like it one bit and his father had to step down as principal. The two also helped out with tutoring sometimes, with subjects like DADA, DA, and the rest. Maddie and Sev made a lot of potions for the hospital at a discounted price and sometimes taught at Middlemount elementary. There weren't even any werewolves left because the cure that healed Remy was given to all of them, but it seems that they still liked to go out on the full moon and transform into wolves happy in the fact it was a choice and it didn't hurt. In fact the whole group; Luc, Sev, Dray, Maddie, Ri, Remy, Jon and even Tal was loved by the people of Middlemount. Their life was perfect.

**___________________________________________________________________________________**

Back in England, life was far from perfect. After the incident at Gringotts, when they found out that the two had claimed their birthrights, there was a mix of joy, anger and sadness coming from the Potter's and Sirius. They were happy because the two hadn't fully forsaken them. Angry because they didn't stay and sad that they still hated them. Dumbledore however was just thinking and when they had gotten back to Hogwarts and his office, it all clicked together. He called the order and when they had all arrived he cast a sonorous charm and spoke. "Everybody can I please have your attention?" he smiled when they all turned towards him. The Potter's and Sirius were particularly eager to hear what the head master had to say, "Now, today at Gringotts a particular group of people were there, three of them have been missing for ten years now." the order looked confused and a lot couldn't figure out who they were, but some did. Albus continued "the three were, Remus Lupin, Harrison Potter and Madelynn Black,"those who didn't know gasped. Everyone knew how broken Sirius seemed when his husband and child ran away.

"But Albus why did they run away in the first place?" Minerva asked her leader. Albus thought for a moment.

" I believe they ran away because we simply forgot them," everyone looked guilty at that, "Now there were other people with them, three of them we do know," Albus looked at a sea of confused faces, " those three were Lucius Malfoy, Draco Malfoy and Severus Snape," there were a lot of indignant faces at this, he put up a hand to stop all protests, "Does anyone hear remember when Severus took a month off to help a friend who had a sick husband?" the staff nodded, they remembered when the Malfoy boy had rudely told them then slammed the door on Albus' nose. "Well when they came back with the phoenix who was the boy with them? Lily, James?" the two looked shocked, and as one they said.

"it was Harry," even the staff was surprised at that, but then the rest of what happened that night was remembered. "Albus, didn't Harry call Malfoy, his boyfriend," James looked at Lily confused at what she said for a second and then exploded.

"No way in fucking hell is my son dating a Malfoy," Albus sighed and continued,

"Now as I was saying, I believe that Remus has gotten remarried and the it was his husband that Severus was called to help, meaning the phoenix belongs to their family, I also believe that they have adopted Madelynn and Harry as their own and one of them has given birth to a little boy," Sirius looked heart-broken at that, he always wanted more kids but he was sterile.

"Hold on a minute Albus, didn't you say that Mooney was remarried and had adopted the two, what are their names now?" Arthur Weasley was quite confused.

"It seems that Remus' new name is Remus Jacob Lupin-Emrys, Madelynn's is Madelynn Elizabeth Black Lupin-Emrys, Harry's is Harrison Jonathan Potter Lupin-Emrys and the little one's name is Tal Christopher Lupin-Emrys, oh and Remus' new husband's name is Jonathan Merlin Emrys,"

"But headmaster, how do you know these are the people Professor Snape went to help?" asked Hermione Granger, her friend Jake and Ron Weasley were behind her nodding along. Albus Dumbledore sighed why is everyone questioning him lately. It is so annoying. "Hermione, Severus went to Australia last year. Those at Gringotts had Australian accents, even Severus, Draco and Lucius had a bit of an accent. The three of them were with Remus and his family. Finally Harry and Draco seem to be dating and Severus and Madelynn also seem to be very close."

"Eeww! Who would want to date that greasy bat?" Ron just didn't know when to shut up. "Albus, is there any way to get them into Hogwarts?" Lily asked, Albus thought for a moment. "I do not think so Lily. I know how much you want your son-"

"Albus, wait a minute. Didn't Fudge pass a law saying that if a blood heir was adopted, disowned, run away, etc, and wanted to claim their title, but the head refused, they had to go before the Wizengamot and plead their case." Hestia Jones enquired. Albus' eyes lit up and twinkled that was right. The order quickly made plans on what was going to happen and Albus sent a letter off to the Ministry.

It was August the 20th when they got dates for the case. The Ministry had sent letters to all parties involved and the date of the case was the 30th. The Potter's and Sirius were ecstatic.

**!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

Ri frowned when a owl came through the window at breakfast time and quickly snatched the letter, that was attached to it's leg. He opened it slowly and read it's contents to everyone.

"_Dear Mr. Potter and Miss Black, the reason for this letter is that the head's of the houses Black and Potter have contested your claim as heirs on the basis that they do not know what you will do to affect the family. The case date is set for the 30__th__ of August and you each may bring up to five witnesses. Have a nice day_

_From _

_Alfred Snawzle_

_Head of the Department of Heirs and Heads" _

Ri looked furious, and the others weren't much better.

"How dare they do this?" Remy growled, Jon tried to comfort him.

"Babe, don't worry we will just have to make sure that we win okay," Remy nodded.

"Dad with the five witness thing, how about I bring you, Sev and I will ask Madame Pomfrey, while Ri an bring Papa, Luc and Dray." Jon nodded at his daughter. Soon they finished Breakfast and went to go pack they planned on going back with Sev, Dray and Luc tomorrow so that they could build up a case against the Potter's and Black.

"I just wish they would leave us alone," Ri leaned against Draco.

"I know, they just want you to go back to them and play happy families. What they don't get is forcing you back to England isn't going to make you happy." Draco replied trying to comfort his boyfriend. Ri nodded in agreement and they stood there for a while before they went to pack.

"Ri, do you know where you guys will stay, when you get to England?" Draco stood in the doorway of Ri room, watching him pack. Ri stopped just as he putting some pants in his suitcase. He looked at Dray for a moment, before shaking his head.

"No, we don't. Papa sold his house before we left, but we will probably just stay at that Leaky cauldron place, we went through." he shrugged it was no big deal to him, where they stayed. "How about you stay with us at Malfoy Manor, since Dad divorced Narcissa, it isn't as girly as it was before," Dray really wanted them to stay at Malfoy Manor. Ri smiled, but than frowned. "Yeh I reckon that's a great idea. What happened to Narcissa anyway, I heard that Luc divorced her around two years ago, but that was all we were told." Dray smiled painfully at him. "You don't have to answer if you don't want to,"

"No don't worry about it. Since I was 12, Narcissa has been Voldermort's bed warmer." he smiled as Ri came up and pulled him into a hug. "Anyway when I turned 14 she sent me to him and he wanted me to do her job. Dad, when he found out he was furious and wouldn't let me go, thank god. He divorced her and hasn't been to a Death eater meeting since. I haven't seen her at all either." Ri pulled him to the bed and just hugged him, feeling the tears on his shirt. They sat there for ages and eventually fell asleep.

Soon it was time to go. Lucius had arranged a portkey to take them to Malfoy Manor where they would be staying. Sev was going to stay there as well, until the start of term. They all grabbed a hold of the portkey, which was in the shape of an old pillow. They went in a whirl of colours and shapes. All the adults stumbled as they hit the ground in front of the Malfoy lands, well all of them except for Remy who was holding Tal. The teens managed to land semi-gracefully and were laughing at the adults; Luc and Jon weren't very happy with the rest of them and were grumbling all the way up to the manor.

After everyone was shown to their rooms (Draco was next to Ri, Sev was next to Maddie and Jon and Remy were in the same room with a crib put in for Tal). The group decided to rest for a bit and unpack.

At dinner that night Draco asked a question that had been confusing him.

"Maddie, why are you going to ask Madame Pomfrey to be a witness?"

"Draco she is a nurse and whenever we were hurt we would go to her, so she knows how the Potter's and Sirius acted when we were hurt compared to the way they acted when Jake was hurt,"

"Oh," It all made sense now. Madame Pomfrey was unbiased and knew what had happened. They decided to fire-call her late at night so that no one in the castle would know that they were in England.

"Madame Pomfrey's office, Hospital wing, Hogwarts," Severus stuck his head in the fireplace and looked around the Hospital wing, even at night it was still very white. "Poppy! Poppy! Are you there?" A figure came into view.

"Severus! What are you doing in my fireplace?" she asked a bit frantically, what if Albus or any of the staff came in and saw him.

"Poppy I came to ask if you weren't too busy, could you come over to Malfoy Manor? I'll explain everything there," she looked up at the clock and saw that it was midnight. She thought for a minute.

"Well, I have finished everything that needs to be done and I suppose Albus won't know about this, so okay," she got everything she needed and went through the fireplace.

Severus quickly got out of the way to make room for Poppy to come through. She walked out of the fireplace to find herself in a room full of people that were meant to be in Australia.

"Severus Tobias Snape, may I enquire as to what is going on?" he shrunk back at her gaze. She looked around the room with one eyebrow raised and Ri stepped forward in a pleading gesture.

"Please Madame Pomfrey we would like to know if you would be willing to testify for us in the Heads vs Heirs case we are now tangled up in. I'm sure you've heard of it." Poppy smiled grimly.

"I'm not sure who hasn't heard about it. It has been all over the papers because of the boy-who- lived being a Potter. They're also painting Remus, Jon and the rest of you out to be the bad guys in all this. The Potters are even giving out interviews saying that Ri was stolen from them in the dead of night by a jealous werewolf-"

"Why would Papa be jealous of the Potters?" Ri was about to laugh, what a stupid idea that was.

"Because they have the boy who lived and their "Happy Family". She used quotations marks for the last two words, she obviously didn't believe the Potter's were a happy family. More like spoilt. "But the weird thing is Sirius is staying out this and just saying no comment when the Reporters hound him for information. Anyway the papers are saying that you two were brainwashed into hating your biological parents," she looked confused when the two teens burst out laughing.

"B-br-brainwashed, we didn't need to be brainwashed the Potter's and Black made us hate them when we lived them." Maddie managed to stutter out through her laughter. The adults just looked at the laughing teen's and then they gestured towards Sev and Dray to calm their significant others. The two rolled their eyes but managed to calm down Maddie and Ri.

"Poppy would you be willing to give up some memories that the Wizengamot could observe." Jon already had permission and the memories from the others including him.

"Yeh sure just as long as I get to choose which memory they take," she didn't have a problem it.

"Awesome!" Said all four teens (Ri, Maddie, Dray and Sev). They knew that memories couldn't be tampered with, without it being obvious. They also knew that they would have to be careful of how long the Potters and Black's memories that they used were. It wouldn't do for the Potters and Sirius to only show part of a memory.

It was late so they got a house-elf to make up a room for Poppy to stay in for the night. Then everyone went to bed to get a good night sleep.

By the time everybody had woken up Poppy had already left explaining in a note that she had to get back early, just in case Albus or one of the teachers wanted something. Remus started to make breakfast when her head popped into the fireplace.

"Remus! Jon! Severus! Lucius! Draco! Maddie! Ri!" they all ran to the floating head in the fireplace. Poppy looked frantic she was saying stuff so fast they couldn't understand her.

"Poppy! Poppy! What's wrong slow down, what are you on a coffee high or something," Ri looked very curious. She swallowed and took a few deep breaths before speaking again. "Dumbledore knows you guys are in England and at Malfoy Manor, he is preparing a raid at the Ministry to flush you out," the entire group went white. Ri was the first to recover. "Poppy, how does he know where we are?"

"Last night when Sev flooed me, it seems he heard our whole conversation, and he even tried to go to Malfoy Manor but the wards kicked him out. I heard him speaking to Professor McGonagall about this morning at breakfast. He said the raid was at 12pm but I wouldn't bet on it. So I would suggest that you get your butts out of this house and into a safe one." everyone completely agreed with her and it was soon decided that the Lupin-Emrys family would go to their property that Jon lived in as a kid and would stay there until it was safe to go back to Malfoy Manor.

"Shit!" Maddie swore as he heard someone trying to get in the front door. "Hey! Everybody! Their here lets go!" she didn't worry about silencing charms as the house had a permanent one on it. Her family ran down the stairs and they left through the gardens that were actually attached to the Emrys one, but the Emrys property had the Fidelius charm on it, the Malfoy's, Sev, Poppy and the Family were the only ones who knew about it and there was a special spell twisted in with the charm so that if you try and tell someone your mouth refuses to work and you immediately forget the address. It was a part of the special Emrys family magic that was passed down and taught throughout the family, but if you married into another family and your children weren't the heirs then all the Emrys magic was locked within your mind. You could still perform it, but you couldn't teach to anyone. Not even your own kids.

When they got into the house/ mansion they managed to settle in quite well and after all their stuff was put away they went into the gardens and watched the raid go on. It was funny to see the aurors look for you and you were five steps away, but they could see, sound, smell, touch or even sense them. Ri was the first to see Draco, Severus and Lucius come the three looked on bored as the ministry workers tried to be polite as they went through the gardens looking for hidden stuff. The three just brushed off any attempts that were made to bring some conversation and just acted like snobs, it was very funny for the Lupins-Emrys who just laughed and laughed. Sev and the Malfoys could also see them and watching two grown men and two teens rolling on the grass laughing their asses off almost made them laugh. A few twitches of the mouth could be seen.

It took a while but finally the raid ended and the Aurors left, but not before Mad-eye Moody threatened them one last time.

"I have no doubts that those people were hiding here, we will be watching you and when they come back we will get them back to their families and out of your brainwashing, death eater hands,"

"Of course you will Auror Moody and Jake and I are best friends, now get off our land!" after Draco spoke the Malfoy wards kicked him and the rest of the straggling aurors off. Dray smirked at the pathetic reflexes of some who tried to catch themselves. Most of them just made their situation worse by trying to get up as they fell down from dizziness almost immediately. They soon realized that it wasn't a good idea to try and apparate so the aurors made portkeys, some tried making them two-way portkey but it didn't work. The wards forbade it and the only reason that the aurors actually got on to Malfoy land was that the Head aka Lucius let them on. They weren't getting back on without permission from Lucius and by some extent Draco, not even Severus or the Lupin-Emrys could get anyone else in unless it was considered an emergency. "Finally, now can they come back dad?" Lucius shook his head it still wasn't safe, the three slytherins went inside and in their side of the gardens the Lupin-Emrys family did the same.

**___________________________________________________________________________________**

"Albus, are you sure they are in England? They could still be in Australia," Professor McGonagall was worried that her boss could be wrong about this. What if Harrison and Maelynn didn't want to go with the Potter's and Sirius, but whenever she voiced her doubts Albus would just twinkle his eyes and tell her not to worry.

"I am sure they are in England and I am also sure that the Malfoys know where they are. Harry and Madelynn will come back and do their duties," she frowned at him.

"Duties Albus, what duties would two teenagers have to do in this war?" Albus was about to speak but was interrupted by the door swinging open. Moody came through, he was alone. "Albus, they aren't there, we searched high and low but there was no sign of the wolf and his kids anywhere,-"

"Alastor! Do not speak about Remus like that, he did what he thought was best, you know as well as I do that we ignored Madelynn and Harry when they were little. "She thought for a second, "Now that I remember, I am pretty sure that the only ones who paid attention to them were Remus, Severus, Lucius and Draco. Anyway why are you looking for them, you'll see them on the 30th." she raised an eyebrow at the two men and then left for her office. Alastor continued his report.

"As I was saying before we looked everywhere for any trace of them. There was none. There wasn't even anything to suggest a female lived there."

"None? I find that a little bit hard to believe, wasn't there any trace of Narcissa?" Albus was so confused.

"None, it was a complete bachelor's pad. It was like she never lived there at all," Alastor hated mysteries. The two talked for a little while more before the head auror had to go back to work.

"_I wonder what is going on and how did all my plans fall apart," _Fawkes trilled in the background as the head master went to work.

**___________________________________________________________________________________**

It was soon the 30th and time passed far to quickly in Ri's opinion. He hadn't wanted this day to come and now it was here. Draco and Maddie came up to see him. They weren't happy. "Harrison Jonathan Potter Lupin-Emrys get your ass out of this funk," his little sister definitely wasn't happy with him. Fortunately however his boyfriend was more sympathetic.

"Maddie calm down. You have your way of dealing things and so does Ri, "She flushed, but he was right and she didn't have Sev to rant to because he was making some potions and they were very delicate. Draco continued speaking. "Besides, I don't think there is any chance that you will have to back to the Potter's and/or Black because you both have two masteries. Ri your Charms and Dueling masteries can grant you adult status, same with Maddie's healing and potions," he smiled at their shocked looks and then as it all clicked identical slaps on the forehead.

"We are so stupid, I cannot believe we forgot about that," Maddie felt like slapping herself again. Ri was the same. Draco stepped in before any more injuries took place. "Anyway it's time to go, the case starts in an hour and we have to be there early," he directed them downstairs where everyone, even Sev was waiting. Remus held out the portkey,

"Why is it always a portkey?" Luc was disgusted and Jon wasn't much better. He had trouble with portkeys at the best of times and this time he had to hold Tal as well. Remy just rolled his eyes and told them to suck it up. They took the portkey and everything was gone in a swirl of colour.

**___________________________________________________________________________________**

Sirius paced nervously as he waited for them to arrive. The Potter's were also very nervous. James was pacing up and down and Lily was rushing around fixing up ties and coats. They were in the court room with the Wizengamot when Albus Dumbledore arrived. He looked calm and composed on the outside but on the inside it was a different story, he was a nervous wreck. Wondering what would happen, any deciding factors and what not.

It was half an hour until everything was scheduled to start when suddenly a group of people appeared in the middle of the court room. It was a while before the shock wore off but when it did a figure stepped forward and took off his hood. When they saw who it was the people gasped, it was Remus and he looked both powerful and angry at the same time.

"Hello James, Sirius,"


	8. the trial

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of its characters. Maddie, Jon and Tal are mine though.**

"_Thinking or mind speak"_

"_**Writing"**_

When Remus spoke the rest of the group stepped forward and took off their hoods. Those who hadn't seen them before were shocked. The group just looked bored and turned to Amelia Bones when she cleared her throat.

"Quiet! Quiet in the court room!" Ri and Maddie giggled together. Madame Bones sounded as though she was a judge in the muggle courts. She raised an eyebrow at them as everyone sat down. Maddie, Ri, Remy, Jon and Tal were sitting down in the middle of the round room. Well Tal sat in Jon's lap. Luc, Sev, Dray and Madame Pomfrey sat down in the witness area while the rest were in their respective seats. When everyone was settled Minister Fudge stood up and addressed everybody. He looked hideous in a puce suit and a green bowler hat. "Now, today we are debating whether or not Madelynn Black and Harrison Potter are able to take the role of heir to the houses of Black and Potter," he paled at the hisses from the three slytherins and the Lupin-Emrys family when he spoke their names.

"Her name is Madelynn Lupin-Emrys and mine is Harrison Lupin-Emrys." Ri sneered at the Minister. _"God! How much of an idiot is this Minister. Glad we don't live here, right Ri." _Maddie wasn't happy with Fudge either and on the plus side he was freaked out by their eyes changing colour. The Potter's and Black looked devastated when the two of them didn't allow their names to be said.

"A-anyway on to the proceedings, Madame Bones," he gestured towards her. She stood up and addressed the room.

"Now we will start with the Potter's and Black, will you please present your case to the Wizengamot," their joint lawyer stood up, he was a pompous, cocky looking, middle-aged man. "People of the Wizengamot, my clients are upstanding citizens and these two children," he didn't pale like Fudge when the two hissed at him, but gulped and continued, "Have the gall, after running away to come back and claim the heir ships of Black and Potter. Does that make sense to you? Why would they try this unless they just wanted to get the titles away from the boy-who-lived and my clients believe that the kids would be better off with their biological parents so that they could raise them, instead of a werewolf?" Some of the Wizengamot nodded in agreement. The lawyer sat down smugly. Jon stood up. He was acting as their lawyer as that is what he did for a while before he met Remy and because their lawyer had died suddenly three days before today. He turned towards the court and addressed them. He stood tall, handsome and proud. "Wizards of the Wizengamot, this idiot doesn't know anything about my children-"

"They aren't yours," Lily snarled at him, he glared coldly at her and continued,

"-as I was saying, Ri and Maddie are kids that when they were with the Potter's and Black, they were ignored and neglected, the only one who actually paid any attention to them was Remus Lupin, whom at that time was married to Sirius Black, Maddie's biological father. Ri was constantly pushed onto Remy and Maddie was left alone with them and her father cared more for some kid who isn't even his godchild." he looked at the wizards. "These kids did what they thought was best and Maddie is Remy biological child isn't she?" a witch stood up at that,

"It does not matter. Remus Lupin is a werewolf and there for dangerous for children to be around-"

"Hey! Leave him alone!" this came for from surprisingly eight people. Sev, Luc, Dray, Jon, Madame Pomfrey, Maddie, Ri and the most shocking exclamation came from Sirius Black, who turned to the toad like witch and told her off,

"Madame Umbridge, Remus Lupin is the kindest and gentlest person I know. He wouldn't even hurt a fly, he only becomes dangerous when you do something to his family and then you had better watch out," he saw that some odd glances were being shot his way, "Yes I know some people won't understand but I love Remus and I always have. I know why he left, why he took Maddie and I understand why he did what he did, although I am not happy about the fact she was adopted I can deal with it if I know she is safe, sound and happy. I have done a lot of thinking of these past few days and I realize I have been childish and immature, but even I know that doing this isn't making her happy. Ri either, they are their own people and they should be able to date who they wish to date, no matter who they are." he finished off his speech and turned to Remus and Maddie. "Remus I know you no longer love me the way you did when we were married and I know that it is mostly my fault, for that I am sorry. I just want to know one thing, does this Jon guy make you happy?" he smiled painfully when Remus nodded and then turned to his daughter, "Madelynn I want to apologize to you most of all. You are my daughter and I did something awful when I ignored you. I am not going to make any excuses about my behavior and for the past ten years I have suffered because of it. I looked through all the pictures I had and realized that you and Remus slowly disappeared as the years went by. I think that was when it hit me; I had lost the love of my life and the light of my life as well. I am also aware that you won't want to have anything to do with me no matter how much I want to know you. I just wish to know are you happy with your life now, dating Snape and living with your parents?" his expression was anxious and Maddie was hit with the realization that he really did care about her and wanted the best for her like any father does for his daughter.

She smiled at him and nodded, he nodded wearily at her in return before turning to the Wizengamot, his voice came out strong and full of power. "I wish to drop the case between myself and my daughter, let her take the heir ship of Black and when I am dead she will be the head of the Black family. " He looked towards Severus and said, "Although it does not matter, I give you my blessing for you to date my daughter and I would like to formally apologize for everything I put you though when we were in school," he held out his hand for the potions master to shake and was surprised when he felt a small hand grab his. It was Maddie,

"Sirius Black, I accept your apologies and I would like to ask you one question. If you had the chance would you go and do it all again?" to her and the others surprise he nodded. They waited for him to explain.

"I know you are happy living with your papa and dad, also if you guys had never run away, Remus and Jon would have never met, you and Harry would always be in the shadows and you wouldn't be dating Snape and Harry wouldn't be dating Malfoy and I know how happy those guys make you two," everyone looked shocked, but the Lupin-Emrys family was also pleased, Sirius' answer was just what they needed to hear. He was sincere and truly regretful about what had happened but also knew what was best for his daughter and godson. He even knew that Remus was happier and healthier the way he was now. Remus was proud of his ex-husband.

Dumbledore on the other hand was furious. Sirius was meant to lure his daughter to the light side and she was supposed to fall in love with Jake, then they were meant to get married and stay under his control. _"Oh well, at least the Potter's are still under my control,"_ he was right, they looked at Sirius as if he had just grown a second head. Lily frowned at him.

"Sirius what are you doing you know that they are needed to fight in this war, anyway you did the best you could, Jake needed the attention and you are his godfather-"

"WHAT! Lily what are you talking about you know I am Harry's godfather, I have done a shit job of it in the past and I hope to make for that, but I was never Jake's godfather. You made Peter his godfather remember?" Sirius looked very confused, what was wrong with Lily.

"Yeh, but Sirius don't you remember that we made you Jake godfather after that night," James decided to join in on the conversation, Ri getting sick of this shit also stepped in.

"Look you son of a bitch, just because things don't go your way doesn't mean you can act like even more of an idiot than you normally are,' he sneered at his biological father. Amelia Bones frowned at Ri's outburst and cleared her throat,

"Look discuss this all later why don't you, so now can we please get on with this case," the ones that had been arguing looked down at this, sheepish. "Anyway Mr. Black I am afraid you can't withdraw your case after it has been presented, now could everyone please sit down so we can proceed?" Ri and his family including Sirius and the Slytherins all looked upset at the fact the case couldn't be withdrawn but sat down anyway.

The day dragged on, the Potter's presented their witnesses who all swore to the fact that they were a good and loving family who had treated both children equally. Finally it was time for Jon's turn to question the Potter's witnesses. He drew upon them like a bat.

"Now Mrs. Figg, how do you know how they were treated at home?" the old lady shook frightened. She had to admit the man could be very intimidating and now he was questioning her testimony. She had said, in detail what Ri and Jake were treated like, completely forgetting that she wasn't meant to know all the details as she wasn't there all the time. She stuttered as she thought up an answer.

"I-I, we-well, I u-used to-o take care of-f the-them," he sneered at her pathetic answer,

"Oh, were you there all the time then?" his tone couldn't be more dangerous if he actually tried.

"Objection! He is harassing the witness," the Potter's lawyer clearly didn't like where the questioning was going. Madame Bones have Jon a stern look before allowing Mrs. Figg to step down.

The rest went almost just like that. Jon intimidating them until they were scared shitless, the other lawyer yelling objection, Madame Bones letting the witness step down. It was finally time for their witnesses to go up, first was Madame Pomfrey. She looked coolly at the now sweating lawyer that the Potter's hired. He attempted to look scary, but it wasn't working.

"Madame Pomfrey, may I call you Poppy?" then came charming.

"No," it also failed.

"Very well, now can you tell us why you were chosen as a witness?"

"I would have thought would have been obvious Mr. Zegar (the Lawyer), but I was chosen because whenever any of the kids were hurt they would come to me for treatment, I could see how Ri and Maddie were treated compared to Jake," Zegar frowned.

"Who is Ri?" she stared and then rolled her eyes.

"Ri is Harrison-"

"You mean Harry?" she glared, annoyed at him for interrupting.

"No I mean Ri, he hasn't gone by the name Harry for around ten years now," the lawyer flushed as he realized his mistake.

"Anyway, how were the two treated compared to Jake?" he sighed at the last word. Ri and Maddie looked at each other and snickered, _"Look's like he has Jake fan syndrome as well, "Maddie_ nodded in agreement. The adults on their side just looked disgusted. Madame Pomfrey wanted to laugh but answered the question instead.

"Whenever Jake," she shuddered at this, "was hurt Mr. and Mrs. Potter would come rushing in demanding treatment whether it be a cut on his leg or a bruise on his elbow from the stunts he pulled. However when Ri was hurt by the time I would see him, it would have been a few days since it happened and usually he only got treatment when the Potter's had business at the castle. Some of his injuries never got treatment before they could scar, but thankfully most of the scars and injuries went away when he was blood adopted." Zegar frowned at this and addressed the Wizengamot,

"Lords and Ladies of the Wizengamot, can those two children take hold of the Black and Potter heir ships? I don't think their eligible since they were blood adopted," he stated pompously. A witch with gold tipped glasses looked down at him,

"Mr. Zegar, you should know as well as any one that Blood adoptions do not take away the previous blood just add to it, So right now Miss Lupin-Emrys has three fathers, Sirius Black and Remus Lupin her biological parents and Mr. Jon Emrys who adopted her. The young Mr. Lupin-Emrys has four parents, Mr. and Mrs. James and Lily Potter, his biological Parents and Remus Lupin-Emrys and Mr. Jon Emrys who adopted him." the Lawyer flushed again and then sat down. Madame Bones looked at Jon who shook his head.

"No further questions your honour, "

"Very well, Mr. Emrys please call out your next witness," she raised both eyebrows as Lucius Malfoy came to the stand and she wasn't the only one, the Potter's were a mix of nervous and amused, nervous because they didn't know what he could say and amused because what _could_ he say, as he never knew the two before they left, at least they think he didn't know them. Zegar stood up.

"Mr. Malfoy, how do you know the two kids?" Luc looked at him bored.

"Well I think it would be a bit hard not to know Ri when he is dating your son don't you think? And Maddie is his sister isn't she?"

"Y-yes well, did you know the two before they ran away," he said smugly sure that Malfoy didn't

"Yes, I did, they played with Draco when they were little," the Potter's and Mr. Zegar were shocked by this James stood up angrily.

"You are a liar, you death-eater scum! How would Harry know you," he sneered the last part. "Mr. Potter! I demand you apologize to Lord Malfoy this minute! You are well aware he was a spy," Madame Bones looked pissed. James swallowed, but mumbled an apology and sat down, his famous Gryffindor courage failing him.

"Anyway, how did you know them?" Zegar was definitely nervous and sweating.

"Severus and I have been friends with Remus since our seventh year at Hogwarts, when the Potter's or Black would leave Ri and Maddie with Remus he would come to Sev's quarters at Hogwarts and they would fire call me and I would bring Draco over, now can we get on with less pathetic questions," he intimidated the lawyer, even when he was sitting down. The lawyer stuttered on with his questioning but soon gave up and Jon stood up.

"Luc, how would you describe the behavior of the Potter's towards their children?"

"I would have to say the difference in treatment was fairly obvious, when in public, Jake was always with the Potter's and given everything he asked for, but Ri was rarely seen with them and when he was there he was ignored and I even saw a few instances where when they left they forgot about Ri and he would have to get home by himself or else someone he knew helped him. What does that say about the parental abilities of the Potter's? Don't you people think that the kid would be better off with parents that love them and would care for them without distractions?" Lily hissed at him but they ignored her as Luc stepped down from the stand and Remus was called up. Jon started the questioning.

"Remy, can you please tell us how Lily and James brought up Jake?" Remy bit his lip.

" They were my friends, but even I could see how Jake was being brought up like a spoilt brat and although I haven't seen him since he was 6 but I have no doubt he is still a brat." he stopped at the yells coming from the Potter's but continued when silencing charms were placed on them, " Ri on the other hand, was always ignored and I remember them forgetting his 6th birthday and yet Jake had a massive party with over a hundred people, even though their birthday is on the same day," some of the Wizengamot frowned at this. They remembered that party as it was the one before the two kids and Remus ran away. The questions continued for a few minutes and when they were done, Madame Bones stood up.

"I think the Wizengamot can decide their verdict with evidence already given," she just about laughed at the strange looks that were directed her way, but just turned around and walked out of the court room, the Wizengamot following her after a moment.

The Wizengamot took a while to decide their fate but finally after about half an hour they came back into the court room. One of the eldest wizards stood and cleared his throat. Everyone looked up at him eagerly waiting for the judgment.

"While this took a long time we believe that this is the best verdict we could agree upon, "his voice was old but full of power as he looked at Maddie and Ri. " We believe that the two heirs should retain their heir ship, but-" all the happy faces and the unhappy faces stared in confusion. "But, we think that the heirs should spend a year in England to see if this is what they really want and for us to see if they are suitable heirs. Guardianship will go to their biological parents while they are here, that is our final verdict, good day," the Wizengamot stood as one and left the court room. Ri and Maddie stared at the place where the old wizard stood, they were shocked.

James was the first to break out of his shock and grabbed Ri by the arm. Some of the wizards on the Potter's side were holding back Draco who was fighting to get to his boyfriend.

"Ri!!!" Ri was also fighting to get back but James pulled out a portkey and activated it. Sirius looked really upset as he turned to his daughter and her family.

"Maddie," she turned to him from her position in Sev's arms. Sev had gotten to her as soon as the shock settled and was now holding her. "Maddie, if you want I can contest this so you can stay with your family," she smiled at her biological father and shook her head.

"It's no use Sirius, the decision is final, but-" she hesitated.

"What is it princess?" he used her old nickname from when she was a baby and before Voldemort attacked the Potter's.

"I was wondering if dad, papa and Tal could stay with us?" she looked so hopeful when he laughed.

"Of course, they can. I really don't have a problem with it, in fact it would be great to see the house full of life. If you want the slytherins can visit as well." He looked shocked when she jumped on him, hugging the life out of him. He staggered back holding her weight as he hugged her back.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you," she whispered into his neck.

"No problem princess." he turned to the grinning Remus and Jon, who were very happy that Sirius had come to his senses. " Now come on let's go to my house to get you guys settled in and then will see what you guys can do about Harry, wait what name does he go by now?"

"He goes by the name Ri now." Jon was impressed, no one had actually asked about Ri's name yet, they all just called him Harry, assuming that he went by the same name.

"Okay, I'll see about what I can do for Ri, so he can go back with his family. You guys." he nodded at Remus and Jon. Sirius quickly made a portkey and him, Sev, Luc, Dray, Maddie, Jon, Remy who was now holding Tal all put a finger on the portkey and Sirius activated it.

___________________________________________________________________________________

Meanwhile back with Ri and the Potters. James let go of Ri as soon as they arrived at Godric's hollow. Ri stepped back from the Potters and glared at them, watching as the Potters shrunk back under his gaze, before stomping inside the large house. He stood in the living room waiting for the Potter's to come inside. When they had sat down he started speaking. "Why the hell are you doing this? Why can't I just stay with my family?" his questions were stated in a harsh and unforgiving voice. Jake stood up.

"I want my title back. I am the boy who lived, I should be the heir it was meant to be mine," he looked really ugly when he was mad and went red when Ri laughed at him, coldly.

"Yours? The heir ship is my birthright, I am the eldest so it goes to me and does actually look like I give a shit whether or not you are the boy who lived. In Australia they don't even know your name." That did it, if there was one thing that Jake loved it was his fame and Ri saying that a whole country didn't know who he was, made him snap. He charged at Ri and attempted to throw a punch, Ri caught it easily and quickly twisted the boy's arm behind his back, pushing the arm up he needed to only push it up a little it more and the arm would break. Lily and James sat shocked that someone would actually hurt their precious son. Ri leaned in and whispered to his former twin. "Boy is right, you are just a pathetic, little weakling," he sneered at the pathetic boy and shoved him away. Jake tumbled to the couch. "I will stay in my old room," and with that Ri walked up the stairs leaving the Potter's in the living room. His room looked clean and dust free. _"House elves,"_ Ri shook his head in disgust, the room wasn't even in use before today and yet Lily still made the elves clean it. He jumped on the bed and attempted to relax. It worked and he eventually fell asleep.

It was dinner time when he woke up. He could smell the food cooking from downstairs and stretched. He decided to take a quick shower and walked into the bathroom that was connected to his room. The bathroom was painted white but with a faint blue tinge. The bath was huge and the shower wasn't small either. As he hoped into the shower he thought about redecorating his room, it was a child's room and it hadn't changed since he was six. When he got out of the shower he looked at his clothes and decided to wear tight leather pants and a white printed wife beater that showed off his six pack, he grabbed a leather jacket and his jewelry consisted a silver flat ring, his family rings, and a necklace with a Celtic cross hanging from it and a ruby earring. He wasn't staying at Godric's Hollow tonight; he was going to find his family.

Lily and James were scandalized with his choice of clothing and Jake was clearly jealous of his body. They had just sat down and stated dinner when he came down, he quickly explained what he was doing and was about a metre from the door when he felt someone grab his arm, he turned it was Lily. She looked upset.

"Harry, please can't we talk about this? We just want you back in our lives," and she sounded desperate. He looked at her incredulously.

"Are you kidding me?! From when I was 15 months old until I turned six you ignored me, forgot about my birthday, hell the last time I got something from you I think I was around three and it was an ice-cream that Jake didn't want. The only one who ever paid any attention to me was papa and the fact is you didn't really care about where I was until I went for my inheritance, also for your information my name is Ri," he ripped his arm out of her grip and tore the door open, not even paying attention to the calls from his ex-family and walked outside apparating as soon as he got down the drive, not caring how dark it was. He focused on his bond with his sister and apparated as close to it as possible. He found that he was in Grimmauld palace, London and standing in front of number's 11 and 13. _"Maddie, hey babe where are you?" _he reached out and felt her shock.

"_Ri? Where are you? You feel quite close"_

"_I am in front of some place called Grimmauld palace-" "Wait what! Grimmauld palace, go to number 11 and I'll see you in a sec," _he stood there and suddenly Maddie appeared out of nowhere. She squealed and hugged the life out of him, as he hugged her back he could feel her tears. "What wrong sis?"

"You're here!" she was so happy. She hugged him for a moment longer and then let him go and disappeared. When she reappeared he brought with her Sirius.

"What's going on Maddie?" Sirius looked confused as he was suddenly dragged from his living room and outside. His eyes widened as he saw Ri. "Ri, what are you doing here?"

"Siri, I want him to know where I am going to live and since it is your house and you are the secret keeper, I thought that you could give him the address" Sirius thought about it for a moment and then nodded.

"Here Ri, read and memorize." he was given a yellowing piece of parchment and he quickly read and memorized what it said _**the Black manor can be found at number twelve Grimmauld palace, London.**_ Sirius took the paper from him and burnt it when he was done. "Now in your mind think the address you just memorized," Ri did that and as soon as he got to the part about Grimmauld palace a battered door appeared out of no where, between numbers 11 and 13, followed by dirty walls and grimy windows. It was as though an extra house had inflated; pushing those on either side out of its way, the house itself was filthy and looked inhabitable. Ri stared as Sirius chuckled nervously "It looks better on the inside," Ri turned and stared at his godfather clearly not believing him, Maddie just pushed them in the door, not even daring to touch it herself. Ri stumbled inside squinting at the bright lights compared to outside. He barely got his bearings back when he was jumped and hugged just like before. He looked at his attacker, it was Dray,

"What are you doing here Dray?" he stared incredulously at his boyfriend. Sirius Black was famous for the fact he hated slytherins and despised Malfoy's for their pureblood ways, though James Potter came a close second. Ri's jaw dropped when Sev, Luc and the rest of his family came out of the door Dray ran through. What the fuck was one thought running through his head at that exact moment, but he didn't dare say it out loud because Remus didn't tolerate bad language near Tal. Dray laughed at the expression on his boyfriends face, he looked so shocked it was very funny.

"Flies, Ri, flies," Maddie seemed to think that he looked hilarious as well. After the shock wore off Sirius explained to him what had happened and about his new opinion of Slytherins. The group soon went inside and out of the cold. Ri looked around the hallway as they walked into the living room. The house so far looked very nice and surprisingly it wasn't all red and gold the main colour scheme so far seemed to be gold and blue. When they went into the living room Ri saw that the Black crest was hanging above the mantle, he recognised the crest from Maddie's ring. The Black crest was circular and had a large dark blue grim, outlined in gold and in the rest of the circle was a ring of stars. Sirius laughed at the look on Ri's face. "You thought it would be Red and gold didn't you," his godson nodded, "Or dark and gloomy like the Black reputation," Ri nodded again hesitantly, worried about offending him.

Sirius gave another bark-like laugh, obviously realizing what he was thinking. " Don't worry about offending me, I was and still am considered the Black sheep of the Black family, wait would that be considered white sheep," Sirius thought for a moment then shrugged, "I guess it doesn't really matter much. When I became head of the Black family I redecorated the whole house with the Black family colours, instead of the dank colour it was before."

The group talked well into the night and Sirius was slowly gaining back Remus' friendship and his daughter's trust the rest of the group were friendly but still reserved some judgment about Sirius. Everyone went to their rooms around 1 in the morning and went to sleep.

Ri was woken up by pounding that he could hear from downstairs, he stumbled down to the kitchen and found that the rest of the group had been woken up as well. Everyone was in the kitchen in their in Pyjamas all the men just wore a pair of pyjama pants or sweatpants and Maddie was wearing boxer shorts and a midriff tank top. Sirius opened the front door to find...


	9. going to Hogwarts

**Disclaimer: Don't own Harry Potter**

"_Thinking/Mind speak"_

"_**Writing"**_

"**Flashback"**

**hi! Sorry 4 not updating sooner I got banned from my computer which had everything on it. **

Minerva McGonagall standing on the porch looking extremely uncomfortable.

"Minnie! What are you doing here?" Sirius was shocked and he wasn't the only one. They had been expecting the Potter's or Dumbledore, hell even the Weasley's would have been less of shock. Sirius quickly snapped out of his shock and invited her in, directing her to the kitchen where everyone else was.

"Sirius I know this may seem a little odd, but Albus is getting, well the only way to describe it is that he is more eccentric than usual. I remember an occasion when he told me about his plans for Madelynn and Harrison and their duties to the war. From what I can gather Albus believes that Madelynn's role is to marry Jake Potter and Harrison's is to give up all of his power so that Jake can become stronger."

"WHAT! I would never marry that stuck up, good for nothing, full of him, and piece of shit if my life depended on it." Maddie looked horrified and the rest weren't much better.

"Who the fuck would? And why should I give up my power for a weak little worm like that," Ri was disgusted and slightly sad that someone would actually go to those lengths. The group had a mix of fury, shock and disgust in their facial expressions. They all started yelling at the exact same time wanting details and to know exactly what that manipulative headmaster had said.

"Well it was just after the trial when we arrive back at Hogwarts.-"

**-Flashback-**

"**Albus why do you want those two children back so badly? They were obviously very upset about being here," Professor McGonagall was confused and angry. Albus swallowed, an angry Minevra was not something even the bravest of lions would want to face. **

"**Minerva calm down, would you like some tea?" he silently sighed in relief when she nodded stiffly and started to drink the tea that was drugged with calming potions. "Minerva my dear, it is all for the Greater good. We need those two to here so that they can help us by doing their duties to the wa-"**

"**What in the world do you mean duties to the war?! Albus their children what duties could they have and why should we involve kids in this war," the Transfiguration tried desperately to feel angry but it felt like something was forcing her body to calm down, she narrowed her eyes at the headmaster. "Albus my tea wouldn't happen to be laced with calming potions, Would it?"**

"**I am afraid so Minevra, but I doubt you would listen to me otherwise. We need Miss Black here so she can be married to Jake Potter, both his parents and I believe it would be a good match and the boy will need someone to rant and rave to and to keep him out of trouble. Harry is needed so that we can drain his powers for Jake to use in his eventual fight against Voldemort. As they are twins it will work better than if say Mr. Weasley and Jake tried it, besides I believe that the two will come to their senses soon and return here willingly." The headmaster cheerfully ate a few more lemon drops as Professor Minevra McGonagall stormed out."**

**-Flashback end- **

"-and since then he has made all these plans and the Potters aren't much better. Lily insists on making wedding plans and James is just as bad. I decided to give you a heads up, since I didn't know what else I could do."

The group chatted or bit and when Minevra left they all got dressed, ate breakfast, brushed their teeth, all the normal things one does in the morning. After all that was over, they made some plans on what should happen and what they would do. They didn't get very far when Ri realized something,

"What about our Masteries? Can't they grant us emancipation?" he looked so hopeful and then so crushed as Jon shook his head.

"I am afraid that the law here in England states; that for emancipation from Masteries to be granted in England the person must have an English education and have done their OWLs and NEWTs. You two didn't do them, because in Australia we have a different testing system. I only found that out a couple of minutes before the hearing started." Jon finished off bitterly. He was so upset and pissed off when he heard.

"So what your saying is that because we didn't apply for emancipation in Australia and because we didn't do those tests we can't get emancipated?" Ri said, at Jon's nod he swore and got hit up the back of the head.

"Language Ri," Remus looked sternly at him,

"Sorry papa," he turned to Jon, "What does this mean for us?"

"You'll have to go to Hogwarts and do the OWL tests and Newt tests, but you have wait six months between OWL's and NEWT's," surprisingly it was Sirius who answered this. Ri banged his head on the table.

"Why can't we just go back to Australia and apply for emancipation,"

"Not without your guardians' consent you can't, so you'll just have to go to Hogwarts." Jon looked at his upset and pouting son.

"I don't want to go to Hogwarts," he sulked as Dray laughed at him.

"Hey babe at least me and Sev will be at Hogwarts, we can torture the Potter's," he laughed some more as Ri perked up.

"That's right, how Sirius aren't you a professor there?" Sirius smirked at him.

"Yep, Care of Magical creatures and I plan on giving Jake hell,"

The group just messed around all day and it was 5 before they heard knocking on the door.

"Oh, it's you," Maddie looked at the person standing in the door in disgust as she held the door open. "Dad! Papa! Ri! James Potter is here," the three mentioned were soon at the door. Ri stared at his biological father and thought of something.

"Hey Potter, if you let me stay at Sirius' house until September, I'll go to Hogwarts." James thought about it or a moment and nodded in relief. Lily had been pestering him about getting Ri into Hogwarts, now he wouldn't have to force him.

"Very well," and with that James Potter turned and apparated to Godric's Hollow. Lily was waiting for him to get back and her face fell when she realized that Ri wasn't with him.

"Wasn't he at Sirius' house?" James smiled hesitantly.

"Well yes, but-"

"What do you mean but! Why isn't he with you," she was getting louder and louder he quickly silenced her and waited for her to finish her rant, when she was done he took the charm off her.

"Lily, he was there, but he told me that he would go to Hogwarts-" he was cut off by his wife's squeal.

"That's so fantastic! Now we can take those jobs Albus offered us and be near both our kids," she started jumping up and down, James sweat dropped.

"Lily, I wasn't done, he said he'd go to Hogwarts if he was allowed to stay with Sirius until September. He shrunk back from the force of Lily's glare. She was so pissed; Harry was meant to come home and forgive them and then do the ritual that would boost Jake's power so that Jake could defeat He who must not be named.

"James, he was meant to come home you know that. He has to forgive us. Well you will get him to come to Diagon Alley with us and we will show everyone what a perfect family we are, then we'll talk to him at school just to make sure he has forgiven us." she nodded to herself at, in her opinion the perfect plan, forgetting that James was even there.

They soon went inside to tell Jake about Harry. He was pleased and angry at the same time. Angry because Ri didn't want his family and pleased because he really didn't like the Potter heir. He still thought that because he was the boy who lived (coughwrongcough) he deserved the heir ship even though he was the younger one. He soon forgot about Ri and went over to the Weasley's to play Quidditch with Ron.

At Grimmauld Palace things were going well. Severus and Maddie were in the potions lab, Remy and Jon were trying to put Tal to sleep and Ri and Draco were in Ri's room. Sirius was going over some lesson plan and Lucius was helping him.

"Why don't you introduce the Thestrals to the seventh years instead of the fifth years?" "Because Lucius, the Thestrals aren't bad creatures or omens, they're misunderstood and I believe that the fifth years would benefit more from the experience then the seventh years who will be going over the more dangerous animals and creatures," Lucius thought about it for a moment and nodded that made sense but there was some risk involved, what if the creatures got startled or scared and since a lot of the students wouldn't be able to see them, how could they run from them. Sirius anticipated what Luc was thinking and explained the safety procedures. "The students will be behind a invisible barrier that neither they nor the Thestrals will be able to cross unless I say. So you see the students will still be able to see and observe the Thestrals, but they can't physically touch them and vise versa." Lucius agreed with the safety procedures and they went on. It was late by the time they finished and Ri walked in just as they packing up. He looked at the table covered with papers and books and the two men sitting at the table, exhausted. It was hard to decide what year would learn what and safety procedures that needed to be taken, there were quite a few arguments over some of the creatures like Dragons and Manticores and chimeras.

"Now now. What have you been doing?" he smirked as they spluttered at his suggestive tone.

"We haven't been doing anything Ri," drawled the Malfoy head. "Why? What do you think we've been doing?" the teen smirked.

"Oh, I could give a guess, you both sitting at the table papers everywhere, exhausted," his smirk got wider as Sirius took his comment the wrong way and jumped up.

"Harrison Jonathan Potter Lupin-Emrys! How-why would you think such a thing?"

"Because I can my dear dog father," Ri said cheekily. Sirius gaped for a few seconds; Ri took this chance to run because he knew when Sirius got out of his shock he would be after him. "Harrison!" and he was right. The chase went all over the house up stairs, downstairs, through hallways that hadn't been used in centuries until Ri ran to a door with locks on it. He blasted them open without thinking and ran inside, closing the door on his way. He stood against the door waiting for Sirius to pass and when he had passed the room that Ri was in. he breathed a sigh of relief that his godfather hadn't caught him. He took a good look at the room he was in. It was like a library with books everywhere. On closer inspection he realised that most of the books were filled with Dark arts and forbidden spells. He took a book called _**"The history of the Dark Arts and Dark lords" **_from the shelves and decided to wait for Sirius to forget about what he said.

The book was a good read. It was a self updating book and had the history of each dark lord that was born in Britain, including Voldemort. Ri quickly went to the part on Lord Voldemort.

"_**Tom Marvolo Riddle, or as he is more commonly called, Lord Voldemort. Tom Riddle was born sometime in the 1940s to a woman called Merope Gaunt and a man also called Tom Riddle. Ms Gaunt was rumored to be an almost squib descendent of Salazar Slytherin. The head of her family and her father Marvolo Gaunt was a man of little talents and a short temper. It is rumored that the Slytherin ring didn't accept him and for that he was very angry. He made off with as much from the Slytherins vaults as possible and went to live in a small town called Little Hangleton. He eventually had two children by an unknown woman. The children were Morfin and Merope. Merope was belittled her entire life by her father and older brother because of her weak magical abilities. It is believed that when both Morfin and Marvolo were in prison, Merope had fallen in love with a rich muggle called Tom Riddle. He did not return her feelings so she decided to give him love potion. Now love potions do not make someone love another person only obsess about them. When Merope fell pregnant she believed that Tom actually loved her and stopped giving him the potion. She thought he would marry her that was not the case. Riddle left her pregnant and poor ad went back to his family. Merope eventually wound up in an orphanage sick and heavily pregnant. She lived just long enough to give birth and name her son Tom Marvolo Riddle. Tom grew up in that orphanage not knowing anything about his powers, but believing he was special because he could do things others could not. He was said to be a cruel, antisocial child who delighted in taking revenge on the other children and taking trophies. He was approached by the then Transfiguration Professor of Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry, Albus Dumbledore and went to Hogwarts for his magical education. He was quickly sorted into Slytherin and rose in the ranks of the house, gaining followers that would later serve him. He got top marks and graduated with Honors. While he was at Hogwarts the chamber of secrets was opened and a girl called Myrtle died. Although a student was expelled for the crime, it was still very suspicious. After graduating he worked at a store called Borgin & Burkes for a while and then disappeared sometime later. He eventually went back to Hogwarts and applied for the position of Defense Against the Dark Arts, he was denied the position by the current headmaster Albus Dumbledore. After that the position was said to be cursed with no teacher staying more than a year. Riddle believed that all Muggles and muggle-borns should die and quickly gained favour with the purebloods in high society who were sick of muggle-borns taking away traditions, and the purebloods also believed that the Muggle-borns were inferior to them and had "Dirty Blood". He soon took on the name Voldemort an his followers became Death-eaters. They kill, rape, torture and destroy any who get in their way. He is rumored to have created Horcruxes and it is believed that they are what kept him "alive" and able to come back when the chosen one had defeated him. These Horcruxes however have an expirery date on them, while little is known about Horcruxes even less is known on how to destroy them, for example any Horcrux that has been a Horcrux for more than 10 years and hasn't absorbed any magic will disintegrate." **_The rest of the information on Voldemort was just statistics. Maddie found him just sitting there thinking. She stood in front of him, waved in his face, talked nonsense and all sorts but he wouldn't look up. She shook her head and then grinned.

"Agumenti!" the water definitely snapped him out of his thinking. He jumped and stared at his sister, who quickly started speaking, before he retaliated. "Had to get you up somehow, and nothing else worked. It's time to eat." the two then went to the kitchen where dinner was being served.

(At Godric's Hollow)

As Jake went to Ron's to play Quidditch Lily and James watched their son go, thinking about how different their sons turned out. James turned to Lily.

"Lily, do you know why Harry hates us so much?" He was desperate to find out why his firstborn looked at him with such hatred. Lily looked at him and sighed.

"I don't know James. After all he has no reason to." Lily didn't really care about Ri, only his power and what he was supposed to do to help her precious little boy, her image was important to. James frowned, thinking.

"Well we did kind of forget about him." Lily scowled, why was James so concerned about that brat.

"Come on James, let's go inside and relax," She quickly led him inside the house and made him forget everything.

Professor Dumbledore had given Maddie and Ri two extra weeks to get everything they needed. Lucius allowed Draco the two weeks off as well. Sev and Sirius had already gone back to Hogwarts and had shocked everybody by their civility and friendship, since their feud had been legendary. Sev was in the great hall eating his breakfast when he recalled the memory.

**-Flashback- **

**It was the first day back at Hogwarts and everybody was sitting down to eat when Sirius came bursting in covered** **in what everyone hoped was dirt. He had been in the Forbidden Forest getting stuff for his classes. Sirius scanned the Head table. **

"**Severus can you come and help me? Please?!" he panted. Severus looked up from his coffee and groaned. **

"**Sirius, what did you do now?" His eyebrow rose as Sirius went red and stuttered. "I may or may not have pissed off some giant spiders," the dog animagus mumbled. Sev with his Dark elf hearing had heard him. **

"**WHAT!" He stood up, robes billowing. "You pissed off the Acromantla!" He looked incredulous. Sirius smiled sheepishly. **

"**Yeh." Severus rolled his eyes, walked up to Sirius and whacked him up the back of the head. **

"**How the hell did you manage that Siri?"**

"**I sorta cursed one when it startled me and then a whole heap of them started coming at me and I dropped some stuff while I was running." Severus rolled his eyes and walked out of the Great hall dragging Sirius with him. **

**The two of them had come back at dinner time with scratches, bruises, ripped clothing and massive, satisfied smirks on their faces. Albus Dumbledore stared at them.**

"**Boys, where have you two been?" Sirius and Severus glanced at each other, then turned to the headmaster and said at the same time. **

"**The Forbidden Forest," Sirius then turned to Hagrid. For a second he looked remorseful. **

"**Hagrid I know you weren't at breakfast this morning but I had accidentally cursed an acromantla and they came after me. I ran in here and grabbed Severus and we went back to get my stuff, the spiders were still there and pissed off so we fought our way out and destroyed quite a bit of their population. I know they were your pets Hagrid, but we had no choice." Hagrid started mopping up tears as he nodded at the two. **

"**s'alright, there were too many of them any way." (AN: imagine that in Hagrid speak) The potions professor and the Care of magical creatures professor transfigured their ripped robes into a shirt and jeans as there wasn't enough material in the remaining robes to make new ones with the spell that they used, then they went to the head table too eat. Many eyes were following their fine ad muscular figures. The school was stunned into silence when the two talked civilly to each other. Sev looked up and stared at their faces. **

"**What? Have you never seen two people talk to each other?" he snapped. Everyone soon went back to eating and talking.**

**-Flashback end- **

Since that day everyone had gotten used tothe fact that they were friends. Well, almost everyone. Albus, Lily, James and Jake were still trying to break the friendship.

Today was the day that Ri and Maddie would go to Hogwarts. Draco had been forced back the day before and was waiting impatiently for the two to show up. It was just passed dinner when the doors burst open and two cloaked figures walked in. As they went further into the Great hall the doors slammed shut. The two walked up in front of the head table and took off their hooded cloaks. The teachers who hadn't seen them before were gob smacked at how stunning they both were. The students were confused at the teachers' reactions but had no time to think because Fawkes flew in with the sorting hat in his claws. The phoenix dropped the hat into Albus' hands and then flashed away.

"Now, staff and students of Hogwarts may I now present Madelynn and Harrison Lupin- Emrys!" the two teens turned and faced the students bored. The students were as stunned as the teachers and many girls and boys were already plotting on how to make Ri or Maddie theirs. Draco and Severus saw these looks and were about to get up when Dumbledore spoke again. "These two shall now be sorted." and handed the hat over. Maddie grabbed it and shoved it on her head.

"_Eager to get this over with aren't you," _strange voice spoke to her.

"_Are you the hat?" _she asked politely.

"_Yes I am. Now where should I put you?" _the hat sounded like an ancient male. It/he sifted through her memories. _"You are loyal, but not trusting. I don't think Hufflepuff house is for you, hmm... You would kill the Gryffindors after a week, although you are brave. So either Ravenclaw or Slytherin. Hmm.... difficult," _

"_Put me in Slytherin." _she stated firmly in her mind. _"I want to be near Dray and Sev, besides Ravenclaw is famous for it's book smart students. I like books, just not to that extent." _

"_True, true. You are quite cunning aren't you my dear, and ambitious too. Very well, you shall go into." _At this point the hat shouted for all to hear. "SLYTHERIN!" Applause rung out from the snake table she could her coins clinking behind her. When she looked back she saw Severus giving money to a smirking Sirius.

"What are you doing?" she drawled as both men jumped at the sound of her voice. Sirius was the one that answered her.

"Well Princess, Sev and I had a bet going. I bet you would be in Slytherin and Sev bet on Ravenclaw." She just rolled her eyes and went to the Slytherin table after giving the hat to Ri. Dray greeted her warmly and with a smile, shocking the other Slytherin students. They turned to watch Ri's sorting.

Ri put the hat on his head and wasn't surprised to see it cover his eyes. It had done the same to Maddie.

"_Smart, aren't you?"_ A voice came out of no where, scaring the hell outta him.

"_What the fuck?"_ he shouted mentally.

"_Calm down boy. I'm the sorting hat," _the voice stated.

"_Oh, well sorry," _the hat snorted.

"_Don't worry. Now where should I sort you? Hmm..." _Hufflepuff was quickly discarded, the hat saying he'd scare them to death. Ravenclaw went out next. Not enough respect for books apparently, Ri frowned as the hat 'said' that, perhaps it was looking at the time he threw books in front of his opponent's spells and to distract him. _"Now Gryffindor or Slytherin. You are brave without a doubt, but you are also cunning and ambitious. You're a parseltongue?" _The hat's shock was clear, but that information helped the hat sort Ri. _"Gryffindor will be prejudiced against you, especially because you don't hide your talent. So it had better be_ SLYTHERIN!" The hat shouted louder than before and the Potter's and Dumbledore had to scrape their jaws off the ground. A Potter in Slytherin. No Potter in recorded history had ever been in Slytherin, the majority had been in Gryffindor with a few Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw exceptions. More applause thundered from the Slytherin table. Ri sat down next to Draco and wasn't at all shocked when the Malfoy heir grabbed his robes and snogged the hell out of him. Cheering was heard from their friends and family, but a lot of girls were upset that 2 of the 4 hottest guys in Hogwarts were taken. The four hottest guys were Ri, Dray, Sev and Jake who was only in it because of his boy who lived status. Speaking of the boy who lived, he was currently seething at the fact his twin and future bride (in his mind) were in Slytherin. When Draco and Ri kissed he snapped. "What the fuck do you think your doing?" he just about screamed. Dray and Ri broke apart. "Huh?" was Ri's dazed question.

"You slimy snakes have brainwashed my twin and future bride," Jake shouted pointing at Draco. Maddie gaped from her seat.

"What the hell are you on Potter?" she was pissed off. Jake didn't get it.

"You are mine, and will be my girlfriend so get over here, and you." He pointed at Ri. "Potter's don't consort with Slytherins and you should be ashamed of yourself." Maddie, Ri, Dray and the rest of the Slytherins were all shouting at him until Professor Snape's voice cut across the hall.

"Be Quiet!" the entire house shut up. Severus turned towards Jake. "60 points from Gryffindor, be glad I didn't take more," he hissed to the outraged Gryffs. Sev stepped down from the head table and walked to the Slytherin one until he got to Maddie. He glared at Jake. "By the way Potter, Maddie is not yours." At this point Sev got her to stand up. "She is mine," he said and then kissed her. She wrapped her arms around him. Showing clearly that she didn't object to the Potions Professor's ministrations. When they broke the kiss Dumbledore cleared his throat.

'I am afraid that teacher- student relationships are not allowed." He looked smug, that look quickly fell when Maddie smirked at corrected the Headmaster.

'Actually Professor, because of the fact I am a Potions Mistress I can't/ don't take Sev's class. So the fact is that the only way for our relationship to be banned is that I have to be taking his class and because I'm not it's not banned only frowned upon." she looked like the cat that got the canary. The best part was the fact she was correct. Dumbledore looked glum but dismissed to school from dinner. The Slytherins got up smugly; proud that someone from their house could get one up on the Headmaster and walked to their common room. When everyone was settled down one of the girls got up. She had something to say to Draco.

"Look, I waited all throughout the past 6 years for Drakie poo to notice me and you come in and take him from me. I will not allow it!" the pug- faced girl screeched pointing at Ri.

"For Merlin's sake Pansy, I am gay! Straight as a rainbow. Always have been and always will be and I love Ri so fuck off," Draco snapped. Pansy whimpered, then fluttered her eyelashes and attempted to be sexy. It looked absolutely horrific.

"But Drakie poo, you promised to marry me," Dray went green and stared at her as if she had a second head.

"What fucking planet are you on Parkinson. Narcissa told you that shit. Everyone in Slytherin knows how much I hate her and the fact is she has no right to betroth me to anyone." he looked at Ri who was yawning. "Now we are going to bed," Without waiting for an answer he scooped up Ri and carried his sleepy boyfriend to their dorm room. It was a dark green room with dark silver and black furniture. One bed was green with silver edges while the other was a dark silvery- grey with green edges, the green one was Ri's and the silver was Dray's. The two teens were exhausted and fell asleep quickly.

The next day was cold and miserable. Draco had woken up and found that he had kicked his blanket off. He cast a tempus charm. It was 4:50am, he groaned and realized his bed was freezing. He put his wand back on his bedside table. Glancing over at a warm looking Ri he made a decision.

Ri jumped when he felt a cold body slide in with him.

"What the fuck Dray?" he slurred, still half asleep. His blond headed boyfriend looked up at him from inside the blankets.

"Well my bed was cold and you're warm." After saying that Draco pulled Ri to him getting his body heat. Ri struggled until he felt Dray get warmer and then it wasn't as uncomfortable. Eventually both of the boys went back to sleep, it was really warm with two bodies and blankets. It was Saturday so there were no alarms to wake them up.

Maddie was standing in the common room waiting for Ri and Dray to come down. She glanced at her watch 9:30am. That was it. She stomped up to the boy's dorms and walked until she found Dray and Ri's room. As she opened the door she noticed a bed with two people in it. _"well I wonder what they got up to last night,"_ As she wanted them awake and alert she went with an old favourite wake up technique.

"Augementi!" Draco and Ri jumped up and out of the blankets and glared at Maddie. She was laughing at the two shivering bodies dressed only in boxers. She shrugged, "Well I was waiting for you guys and when you two didn't come down I came up. You see the result," she grinned. Ri glared even harder.

"You evil little bitch, what is it with you and water." He sounded exasperated, Maddie shrugged again.

"Don't know but hurry up and get dressed, I'm hungry." she then strolled out humming cheerfully.

"I hate her, I hate her, I hate her," mumbled Draco as he found his wand and cast a warming charm before going to the showers. Ri used his elemental abilities to start a fire in the fireplace before he too went to have a shower. Their room had one big bathroom with two showers, a sink and a massive bathtub. They went down to the common room ten minutes later and saw Maddie with Sev waiting for them. "I hate you," Draco said as he glared at her. She smiled cheerfully.

"No you don't," He glared harder.

"Yes I do!" She grinned again.

"No you don't," Ri and Sev rolled their eyes and grabbed the two bickering teens. They shut them up quite effectively as well. When Sev and Ri stooped snogging their respective partners the partners were dazed, happy and easy to lead put of the common room. Dray and Maddie snapped out of it in the halls but didn't start fighting again. Ri and Sev were amazed but didn't comment on the two's civility for fear of jinxing it. When they got to the Great hall Ri and Maddie tensed. They didn't want to face all the whispers and rumors that were sure to be said and spread. The two took a deep breath at the same time and schooled their features to be emotionless like Dray's and Sev's. With another deep breath Ri used his abilities to manipulate the air around them so that the doors burst open. He reasoned that there were going to be rumors anyway, so might as well make an entrance and scare a few people.

Those in the Great hall jumped when the doors slammed open, revealing four people. Draco Malfoy, Professor Snape and the two new kids. Madelynn Lupin- Emrys and Harrison Lupin- Emrys. Harrison had his hand out, while the other three just stood there arms by there sides. They walked to the Slytherin table where three places were made and then Professor Snape walked up to the Head table and took his seat between Sirius and Professor Filius Flitwick, the charms master and teacher. Sirius looked at the now chattering hall and just knew that almost all the students were talking about Ri, Dray, Maddie and Sev's entrance. He turned to his arch nemesis turned friend and commented,

"You know that there are going to be rumors flying about all day about those two's powers, right?" he whispered. Sev looked up from his coffee.

"At this point there would have been rumors anyway and right now I can't bring myself to care," and with that the Potions Professor went straight back to his coffee. Sirius just shook his head at his friend's coffee problem.

At the Slytherin table the three of them were getting discretely questioned by the people around them. About both their entrance today and what happened last night. One of Draco's friends, Blaise Zambini was particularly insistent.

"Draco what was that? How did Emrys make the doors burst open like that? Are Professor Snape and the new chick really dating? How long have you known them? How long have you been dating-"

"Blaise shut up!" Draco was exasperated. " You sound like Gryffindor, no worse you sound like Granger when you talk like that." Blaise blushed, he was a curious person by nature but usually held his questions and didn't blurt them all out like a Gryffindor. Draco rolled his eyes. " Okay the answers to your questions are: that was our entrance, because he can, yes Professor Snape and Maddie are dating, since we were little and Ri and I have been dating approximately a year. Anything else?" Blaise shook his head. "Good now we are going to eat."

!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

**Ja ne **

**Madi**


	10. Tal!

**Disclaimer: Don't own Harry Potter or any of its characters. It's all J..**

"_Thoughts/mind__speak"_

"**Flashback" **

"_**Writing" **_

**Sorry for not updating sooner but I had a bitch of an English assignment and the glitch in fanfic kind of stopped me from updating. Ask 23Jericho or Dragonstar94 they had the same assignment. It was annoying, about Australia, like every other year, it was an oral presentation with a PowerPoint ... I'll tell you guys my result when I get it. :P**

While they were eating up at the Head Table Dumbledore was fuming. _"How dare those brats disrespect me like that! I need to get them under my control and soon!" _As he plotted he didn't notice the gaze of the other teachers and students eyeing him like he was crazy. Truth be told, he did look crazy. He was wearing fluorescent yellow robes with green polka dots and hot pink daisies all over them, he was stroking his long beard and suddenly he let out a "Ha! I've got it!" and ran out of the hall. The students and staff stared after him, but soon dismissed his strange behavior as him just being an old eccentric wizard.

Dumbledore hurried to his office almost clapping his hands in glee. He had the perfect plan on how to make the Lupin-Emrys' obey him. When the Headmaster reached the stone gargoyle guarding the entrance he spoke the password, "flying acid pops," and hopped up the stairs. He was quite agile for a crazy old man. As he entered his office he calmed himself down by eating some of the lemon drops laced with calming potion. He left the ones laced with Veritaserum out on his desk for unsuspecting students. Although it was Saturday you never know who would need the help of the great Albus Dumbledore. He walked to the fire-place, grabbed some floo powder and yelled

"-

**___________________________________________________________________________________**

Meanwhile at the great hall it was mail time. Both Maddie and Ri were expecting parcels from their parents. They were not disappointed as two large packages, each carried by about six owls, dropped in front of them. Maddie had the one wrapped in silver paper, while Ri's was in gold. They quickly ripped off the wrapping to find that they had a Firebolt 2 each. The brooms hadn't even been released to the pros yet! The Slytherins all oohed and ahhed the brooms. These brooms were the best of the best. They were made of Oak and each twig was individually spelled for speed, balance, safety and strength. The brooms had runes carved like vines wrapping around the handle and _**Firebolt 2**_ was engraved at the very top in gold. It was rumored that, when they were released they would cost more than the Nimbus 1 and 2 put together. Ri and Maddie got them for free, because the one who designed the brooms had been great friends with Jon who saved the maker after an attack by manticore. Jon had traveled when he was younger and met the guy in Czech. The poor idiot didn't realize that manticores loved the smell of mulberries which happened to be the scent of the cologne he was wearing, luckily Jon did. Mr. Vampa (the broom designer) now does what ever he can to help Jon and pay off the life debt that he now owes the half-Elvin man.

"You guys have **got** to try out for Quidditch team." Draco exclaimed.

"What positions do you two play?" Theodore Nott asked, he was a chaser on the Slytherin team. Maddie and Ri shrugged as Draco answered for them.

"Maddie generally plays keeper and Ri is a seeker but when they play together they can be beaters, haven't seen them play chaser yet, but they are awesome players,"

"But Draco, you're our seeker," Nott stated. Draco waved a hand at him dismissively. "Theodore, Ri is shit loads better at seeker then me and I prefer being a chaser anyway. I only stayed on as a seeker because the others who tried out were crap. So now, I get to play chaser, because they will try out for their favourite positions, and our keeper graduated last year anyway." Both Maddie and Ri rolled their eyes at Draco's assumption that they would play. He knew them all to well and was right about the fact that they were going to try out. As soon breakfast was over, the Slytherins all went to the Quidditch pitch to see Maddie and Ri try out their new brooms.

Albus looked out the window and saw the Slytherins mucking around in the air with their brooms and smiled coldly.

"Soon you two will be under my control. Mwahahaha!" The portraits on the walls looked incredulous at the current Head master. What is this world coming to, putting a man like that in charge of teaching children? They were suddenly worried about the fate and future of the Wizarding world.

Sunday morning at breakfast timetables were handed out. Ri's subjects were Transfiguration, Potions, Ancient Runes, Arithmancy, Herbology and Defense Against the Dark Arts. Maddie did Charms, Transfiguration, Ancient Runes, Care of Magical Creatures, Herbology and Defense Against the Dark Arts. Draco had taken Transfiguration, Charms, Potions, Defense Against the Dark Arts, Ancient Runes and Herbology.

Ri's schedule:

_**Monday-**_

_**6:00-7:30= Breakfast**_

_**7:45-9:45= Potions**_

_**9:45-11:45= Transfiguration**_

_**11:45-1:45= Arithmancy**_

_**1:45-3:00= Lunch**_

_**3:00-5:00= Defense Against the Dark Arts**_

_**6:00-7:00= Dinner**_

_**Tuesday-**_

_**6:00-7:30= Breakfast**_

_**7:45-9:45=Herbology**_

_**9:45-11:45=Ancient Runes**_

_**11:45-1:45=Defense Against the Dark Arts**_

_**1:45-3:00=Lunch**_

_**3:00-5:00= Arithmancy**_

_**6:00-7:00=Dinner**_

_**Wednesday-**_

_**6:00-7:30=Breakfast**_

_**7:45-9:45=Defense Against the Dark Arts**_

_**9:45-11:45= Potions**_

_**11:45-1:45= Transfiguration**_

_**1:45-3:00=Lunch **_

_**3:00-5:00= Ancient Runes**_

_**6:00-7:00= Dinner **_

_**Thursday- **_

_**6:00-7:30=Breakfast**_

_**7:45-9:45= Arithmancy**_

_**9:45-11:45= Herbology**_

_**11:45-1:45= Defense Against the Dark Arts**_

_**1:45-3:00= Lunch**_

_**3:00-5:00= Transfiguration**_

_**6:00-7:00=Dinner**_

_**Friday- **_

_**6:00-7:30= Breakfast **_

_**7:45-9:45= Ancient Runes **_

_**9:45-11:45= Defense Against the Dark Arts**_

_**11:45-1:45= Potions **_

_**1:45-3:00= Lunch**_

_**3:00-5:00= Herbology **_

Maddie's was the same except for when he had potions she had Care of Magical Creatures and when he had Arithmancy, she and Draco had Charms.

On Monday classes started up again. By seven, everyone had dragged themselves into the hall. No one wanted to go to classes, the Slytherins especially. They were always singled out. Prejudice was such a bitch. Thankfully their first class was potions.

Just as the Slytherins arrived at their potions class, Professor Snape swept in, strangely enough, he wasn't scowling. The potions professor looked at his sixth year class. There was lot less people in this class than last year. Considering it was a class with people from all houses in it, but lot of students didn't get the grade to actually get into the class. The Gryffindors were represented by Hermione Granger, Dean Thomas and Parvati Patil. The Boy- Who- Lived and his weasel sidekick had argued that they should be allowed in because of their 'importance' to the wizarding world, thankfully it was the grade not status that got you into potions after 6th year .The Ravenclaws were Padma Patil, Terry Boot, and a few others, Hufflepuff had Ernie MacMillian, Susan Bones, Hannah Abbot and Justin Finch-Fetchly. Slytherins were Draco, Ri, Blaise Zabini, Theodore Nott, Tracy Davis, Daphne Greengrass and a shy, quiet girl named Angelique Kelen. Severus wondered for a moment where Maddie was but then remembered that Maddie had her mastery in potions.

The potion that their class started off with was a fairly simple one, called Luminescent Light. It mimicked the effect of a Lumos spell, but you had to pour it over what you wanted to see in the dark. It was an easy potion to make but you had to be absolutely precise in the timing, otherwise the potion would be ruined and completely ineffective. When the students finished the potions, Severus walked around inspecting the cauldrons. The only usable ones were made by Draco, Ri, Blaise, Angelique, Padma, Hermione, Susan and Dean. The rest were useless and Snape assigned a 3 foot essay on the uses of the Lumos potion to those who got it wrong and then dismissed the class. A couple of minutes later his 3rd year Hufflepuff/Ravenclaw class walked in.

Maddie met Dray and Ri on the way to Transfiguration. She explained that Sirius, (who was the Care of Magical Creatures professor) had shown them chimera and Dray almost had a heart attack when he found out that his future sister- in- law had faced a chimera. Ri on the other hand was calm, his sister had faced worse at their previous school, which was called "Balmoral School for Magical Beings". When he told Dray that they had met Dragons, the blond boy went extremely pale and Ri had to catch and revive him from his fainting fit.

Professor McGonagall ushered them into the classroom, her lips disappearing as she pursed them in disapproval and slight confusion. Dray was still in shock and Ri and Maddie were sniggering as Ri helped him into a desk. As the professor started teaching the lesson Ri counted under his breath.

"3,2,1-"

"What the hell do you mean DRAGONS!?" his boyfriend screeched, (sounding suspiciously like a little girl, or like Pansy Parkinson). Ri leaned over to whisper this in Dray's. The latter attempted to hit him as McGonagall stomped over.

"Mr. Malfoy, what was that screeching about?" Draco coloured as he saw the rest of the class looking over at them. He decided to do a very un-Slytherin thing for one and tell the truth. "Professor it wasn't my fault, Ri and Maddie shocked me with the fact that they faced Dragons at their old school," Professor McGonagall paled as she took in Ri and Maddie's builds, both were not very "big".

"What sort of D-dragons?" she stuttered. Ri and Maddie rolled their eyes.

"It wasn't anything dangerous, just some Ironbelly's and Horntails is all." Maddie replied innocently, not knowing what all the fuss was about. McGonagall just gaped at the girl. _Wasn't anything dangerous! _She gulped _"I wonder what they think dangerous is"_.

"Maddie, they are some of the most dangerous species of dragon there is." Draco said weakly. Ri looked at him, then Professor McGonagall and then the rest of their stunned class.

"Really?" he replied, finally figuring out why they were so upset. Just as he was about to reply Severus ran into the classroom.

"Ri, Maddie your parents need you, it's urgent apparently." he panted, confused. "They said to tell you _"Griffins have come, wolves and falcon in panic,"_ Ri and Maddie paled. That was their family's code. It meant that someone was in their family was in trouble.

"Where?"

"My quarters." The Lupin-Emrys kids ran from the room intent on getting to the snake's lair.

_**___________________________________________________________________________________**_

(A day ago, on Sunday)

"Ministry of Magic, Fudge's office!" Dumbledore yelled. He got out the other end of the fireplace and waited for Minister Fudge. He didn't have to wait long as the alarms on the fireplace would have alerted him. A short, portly man wearing a green bowler hat ran into the office.

"Wh-, Albus! What are you doing here?" the man said. Albus put on his carefully constructed 'kindly grandfather' mask.

"Cornelius, my boy, I need a favour," The minister frowned.

"Albus I am already very busy and-"

"Don't worry all I need you to do is to sign this form," the headmaster of Hogwarts sent a mild compulsion charm at him. This would ensure that Fudge would do as he wanted. It worked; Minister Fudge signed the form that Dumbledore had handed him. He didn't even read it. Albus scooped it up and took off the charm, then he Obliviated the Minister and swept out the door his bright robes glittering.

When Dumbledore got back to Hogwarts he called the people he would need to complete this mission. _"After this those brats will be under my control for good,"_ he smirked evilly. The people who had already arrived looked at each other confused and slightly disturbed. There were people from the ministry, more specifically the Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures, Werewolf Capture Unit and those who enforce the ban on experimental breeding. Some of the Aurors that were in the order were there. Dumbledore quickly put on his 'kindly grandfather' facade and spoke to his audience.

"Now you are all here, we are going to collect a werewolf's child as we all know how dangerous a werewolf can actually be, do you all understand?" The group cheered, all of them under either his spell or just in plain awe of Gellert Grindelward's defeater. He led the group to the floo where they flooed to the Leaky cauldron. Remus and Jon were staying at Lucius' manor now that they thought that Dumbledore had given up on them. The group then apparated to just outside the wards of Malfoy Manor. Albus stopped them before they hit the wards and spelled them, using an ancient spell that would allow them easy entry, and passed the wards. He then disillusioned them and led the way.

The aging Headmaster spelled everyone scentless and walked through the doors of the manor. They managed to get in without any of the wards sensing them and sneaked into the kitchen where Lucius, Remy, Jon and Tal were eating. As the person who was assigned to kidnap Tal approached, the spell protecting him from the former Werewolf's senses weakened for just a second, but that was enough. Remy turned and sent a revealing spell in the direction of the kidnapper, well technically babynapper. As the spell faded the ex-werewolf saw that Hestia Jones had been reaching for Tal who was in his high chair next to Jon. The Lupin-Emrys family acted immediately. Jon stunned her and Lucius sent revealing spells all throughout the kitchen. Remy had grabbed Tal and placed a ward around them both, protecting his baby son as best as he could.

Lucius and Jon were bloody fantastic duelers, but even they couldn't take out 20 Aurors, other fully trained wizards/ witches and Dumbledore. Soon the two men fell, and then the invading group set their eyes on Remy who looked terrified, clutching Tal to his chest. The four month old cub was crying and attempting to get to his daddy. Remus hadn't moved because the ward he had placed wouldn't let them leave the area they were in when the ward was cast. Dumbledore and the best ward- breakers he had with him, sent spells to break the ward. Eventually it fell, Remy ran out of the kitchen dodging stunners as he left, but it was all in vain. Although he kept the lycan speed and used it, that still wasn't enough. Dumbledore's group caught up with him and he was placed under a body bind, his baby ripped from his arms as he fell. The former werewolf had tears in his eyes as he lay on the hardwood floor, not being able to move. Tal was reaching for his papa screaming and crying as he was taken away from the people that loved him more than life itself.

Dumbledore's lackeys cheered as they left the manor. The witch holding Tal was struggling as the babe attempted to get away from the mean lady. She had put a silencing spell on him as soon as she could. They apparated to their temporary headquarters- the Burrow. Molly was waiting for them as they went in. She took the child off the relieved girl and she tried calming him down. Tal's accidental magic activated making Molly turn orange and black, the Weasley mother screamed as she saw her Halloween coloured arms.

The Weasley woman calmed down after a while and managed to take Tal up to Bill's old room where a cot was set up. The baby only fell asleep when a sleeping spell was placed on him; even then the sleep was restless. She walked back downstairs to find that an Order meeting had started. They were discussing about what to do with Tal.

"I say we should put the brat down," snarled a worker from the ministry who shared Umbridge's views on those who are/ were not fully human. The people who were sympathetic to magical creatures hissed at the woman.

"We will not kill a child. No matter whose it is." Marlane Whitner, a half-blood said frowning.

"She is right, do you want to use your brain Camery, and we don't even know if the child is even a werewolf, I mean we'll find out soon anyway. Full moon's coming up," Egar Tarkoran said. The Ministry worker, Camery flushed. Dumbledore decided to intervene.

"The child will be placed in Molly's care until his family does what I want them to do." the old man stated firmly. No one dared to question him. Dumbledore left the Burrow after updating the wards and instructing Molly on what she had to do and who she could let into the house. He grinned manically as he got into his office at Hogwarts, he didn't expect it to go off so well, soon the Lupin-Emrys family would be under his control, especially the two teens and their power his, he sighed happily as he grabbed a lemon drop and popped it into his mouth.

The body bind that held Remus down faded, after about 20 minutes. The man rushed to the kitchen and revived the still stunned men. Jon and Lucius got up and looked around wildly. "Where's Tal?" Jon asked his husband when he saw that the baby was no where to be seen. Remus' tears fell, rolling down his face. He struggled to answer Jon, his grief in the extreme. "That bastard took our baby Jon. Tal was taken from me as I fell." he then dove into Jon's a room sobbing and crying as the Part fae, that was his husband held him. Lucius was also upset and walked out of the room to send for the kids. He was half-way to the fire-place when a thought occurred to him, the usually stoic Malfoy rushed towards the library, passing the married couple. In his haste he just gestured for them to follow and left. When he got to the library he quickly ran around the book cases look for a specific book. By the time he found the other two had caught up and were reading over his shoulder.

The book was called _**"Finding things using the Dark Arts- by Salaim Sytherin."**_ Lucius had it open on page 66, sub-section 6. _**"Finding people when they are lost. Used for those who are those who have been kidnapped.(can be made only on the full moon)**_

_**This potion requires:**_

_**3 leaves from fully grown Devil's Snare**_

_**1 powdered scarab**_

_**½ a cup of crushed Flus flower**_

_**3 drops of the nectum from Saint John's wart**_

_**2 drops of blood from relative of the missing person **_

_**10 hairs from a ocelot **_

_**The juice from 3 cocamandry slugs**_

_**Something belonging to the missing person **_

The rest of the page was on how to make the potion, it took two days and they couldn't start it until the next day, because some of the ingredients needed to be added in the light of the full moon. The three men went to bed that night extremely depressed because of their loss and slightly hopeful. The next day was when Remy realized something,

"Ri and Maddie don't know about Tal," he gasped, Jon nodded and went to the fireplace. He then fire-called to Severus' quarters. The potions master was in his quarters and jumped up when Jon's head appeared in the fire place. Severus looked at his childhood friend. He looked absolutely awful, with red eyes from tears running down his face from last night. His face was all blotchy.

"Jon! What's up. Is something wrong with Remy?" Jon shook his head.

"Dumbledore stole Tal," the depressed man managed to stutter out, trying not to cry. Severus gasped; to steal one's child was a disgusting offence. Jon said something else.

"Go to Maddie and Ri and tell them _"The Griffins have come, wolves and falcon in a panic."_ Okay?" he gasped out. The professor nodded and started to run. Jon got out of the fire-place and went to comfort his husband.

Severus ran as fast as he could towards Minerva's classroom. As he ran in the door he saw that Ri and Maddie had confused looks on their faces and Minerva and Draco looked extremely pale, what in the world.

"Ri, Maddie your parents need you, it's urgent," he panted trying to get breath. "They said to tell you _"Griffins have come, wolves and falcon in a panic,"_ Ri and Maddie paled.

"Where?" Ri said.

"My quarters," the two teens bolted, running towards Severus's rooms. When they got in front of the portrait guarding the quarters, Ri hissed out the password not aware of the fact he said it in parseltongue, Maddie didn't realize either as it just sounds like English to those who speak it. The guardian was Salazar Slytherin and he was shocked to find that the child in front of him spoke the noble language of the snakes.

"Who are you child of the snakes," Lord Slytherin stated. Ri and Maddie scowled.

"Frankly that is none of your business. Now could you please let us through we have an emergency," Maddie replied in kind. The portrait was shocked and swung open. The two ran towards the fireplace, one at a time they spoke the words needed to get to Malfoy Manor. Severus' rooms disappeared in swirl of colour and as the flame spit him out on the other end Ri jumped up, waited for Maddie to come through and they ran towards the library hoping that their parents were there, they were. Well Jon was and he grabbed them in tight bear hug.

"I am so glad you two are here," He said. Maddie and her brother looked at each other, confused.

"Dad, what's wrong?" Ri said gently. Jon gulped when he thought of his baby.

"Y-yesterday, Dumbledore invaded Malfoy Manor, a-and to-took Tal, and we do-don't know w-why," he said. Maddie and Ri gasped. Why would he take Tal? A thought occurred to them both at the same time. _"To control us!" _they knew that the headmaster was pissed at them al for not submitting to his plans, but they never thought he'd go that far. When she voiced this thought Jon swore and with no explanation started dragging his kids towards the dungeons, they met with Severus who had finally caught up with them. He grabbed Maddie's hand and followed them to the potions lab.

Inside was Remus and Lucius, they were getting potions ingredients. At questioning looks they explained about the potion, Severus immediately took charge with Maddie right behind him, as they were potions masters the rest backed down. The two shooed the others out and pulled a cauldron to a place under a window, so when the moon was full the light would shine into the cauldron. It took them a couple of hours to get the part of the potion that could be done, ready. They had to change it a bit, because of the non-human blood in Tal but it went well and they were hopeful. It was 1pm by the time they were done and when they got out of the lab in the dungeons they had an audience waiting for them. Raising his and to stop questions, Severus explained that both himself and Maddie needed showers as some of those ingredients stank to high heaven.

After their showers, the two Potion experts explained that they couldn't do anything else yet because, they needed to add the next ingredient in when the full moon was shining on the cauldron. The hours before night fell slowly and the sun was cursed more than once in the Malfoy Manor, but finally night fell and the full moon was out.

Maddie, Sev and Jon went into the Potions lab when the moon was shining directly into the cauldron, the liquid substance glowing transparent. The needed ingredient was a couple of drops of a relative's blood, that's what Jon was there for. He lowered his hand over the cauldron right into the shining light and Sev grabbed a silver dagger, pricking the finger held out. When the drops hit the liquid it turned red, a light red that signified all had gone well. As he let the breath he had been holding, Jon backed away and let the other two do their thing soon the potion was a deep crimson red and now they needed all they needed to do was wait.

Meanwhile at the Burrow things weren't going nearly as well. Tal obviously wasn't happy and when the sleeping spell wore off he was screaming for his papa and dad. His magic was in the same mood as him, even at his very young age, the baby could tell that something was off. His accidental magic kept activating turning people from flesh-coloured to random colours; Molly was the one that got hit the most as she had to take care of him. She repeatedly was turned green and silver as Tal found that when she was those colours, she made the loudest sounds.

The Weasley mother was at her wits end, the babe wouldn't stop crying. The only times he stopped was when a sleeping spell was placed on him or when his magic activated and turned someone different colours, and then he giggled like a school girl. Molly was in the kitchen heating up a bottle for the wolf cub when Dumbledore arrived, it was the day of the full moon

"Hello Molly, I'm here to take Tal to Hogwarts for the Full moon and see if he has the curse." the old man smiled, the woman sighed in relief looking after her own kids hadn't been as hard. Then again they were actually hers and not children that had been kidnapped and forced to a strange place. She handed Tal over and Dumbledore bid them Adieu as he apparated to the grounds outside of Hogwarts. When he got to Hogwarts, the headmaster placed Tal in a locked, sound proof room next to his office and went about his day like the cruel bastard he was, as soon as the sun began to rise though, he was back in the room where Tal was sleeping. Dumbledore waited over an hour and the kid didn't change.

"Shit!" he said as now he didn't have an excuse as to why he took Tal, if the child had changed he could of said that he took Tal away for protection against others, but now. _"I'll just keep hiding him with Molly until those brats do what I say," _ as it was too late to take him back to the burrow now, the headmaster transfigured a cot and went to his own quarters to sleep.

The next day Albus took Tal back, but he as hadn't been there to see Molly care for him, the kidnapper didn't know about how the baby's magic activated when he was upset or angry. Tal had coloured him green and black with orange polka dots by the time they were at the Weasley home. Albus was about to burst, the babe had continuously tried to get out of his arms, cried and screamed and then turned him different colours. Molly bit her lip to try and not laugh as Dumbledore dropped him off. The headmaster acted like a child, holding Tal as far away from himself as possible. This picture was made even more ridiculous by the fact he was still black and green, he didn't wait for Molly to speak and immediately apparated out of there as soon as Tal was in her arms. The woman raised an eyebrow and took Tal inside muttering about weird headmasters.

After the required amount of time had passed the group went to check on the potion. They had been waiting impatiently, because they could even look for Tal themselves as they were sure that Dumbledore had placed the baby under many wards. The potion was a deep, dark blue, almost black. They got out a map of England and laid it on a bench next to the cauldron. Pouring part of the potion on it highlighted a place in St Ottery.

"Where the Weasley's live," Lucius snarled. Feeling quite upset themselves, they tried to calm him down,

"Breathe Luc, it might not be the Weasley's where Tal is being kept." they quickly got out a map of St Ottery and poured the rest of the potion on the map fully soaking it. The map turned black for a second and then an area Stoat brook hill lit up. There was no doubt about it now. The group all memorized the location and then left the manor. Using apparition they got to St Ottery in a crack. Approaching the place where the map lighted up they could see nothing. Jon turned to his son.

"Can you use your mage sight to see what wards are up, and can you break them," Ri nodded, they didn't use their abilities much preferring to do things as they did before. But he had more skill in this area than Maddie and was quite good at breaking wards too. He son turned to the group.

"I can sense a creature ward, muggle repelling ward, a dark mark ward, a fidelius has been placed and a ward against animagus'." Remus swore.

"Shit! The creature ward will keep us all out for our creature blood is too pronounced, you Luc with your Veela genes, Sev and your Dark elf side, Jon with royal Elf and fae, Ri with Fae, Dark and Royal elf, Maddie your Fae Royal elf and werewolf genes will stop, and as I was former Werewolf they will stop me too." he grumbled.

"Don't forget Papa, the fidelius is on there to," Ri stated. Remy shook his head.

"That one isn't a problem that potion we made counteracts that and the muggle repelling ward won't affect us. The animagus one will not be a problem unless we are in our animagus forms,"

"But the old bastard placed a dark mark ward to," Lucius grumbled. The dark mark ward was a ward that forbidden anyone with the dark mark entry into whatever place the ward was charmed to.

"Ah but you forget Lucius, Voldemort gives people the dark mark using parseltongue, to place the ward you need to speak the opposite, Phoenixia. The old fool forgets that to break it you need to speak the opposite of what placed it," Ri smirked as the Malfoy's eyes widened.

"Parseltongue?!" Ri nodded. The were two in their group who could speak it. Stepping up to the edge of where the ward was, he released a tendril of his magic and let it find the best place to try and break the ward, basically the weakest point of the ward. They had to move about six steps east. Severus performed an obscure charm that made the ward visible to those without the ability to see magic, he gasped as the charm was activated. It took fair amount of magic to do, the house shimmered into view and the wards were seen as coloured gas like substances, they could see which was which as each ward was a different colour, the muggle repelling one was yellow, while the creature ward was a light blue, the animagus one turned green and the dark mark ward was a sickly looking white. The group passed the Muggle repelling one easily, same with the animagus one. Ri and Maddie stepped up to destroy the Dark mark ward. The two of them stood next to each other, Ri's left palm joined with Maddie's right one, chanting in parseltongue the two used their power to form a golden chain around the ward. The band of gold tightened on the ward. It looked like the gold was squeezing the ward's magic until the magic snapped and the ward vaporized. Resting for a minute the two teens each took an energy potion that Severus had handed them. Grimacing at the taste of the potion, but feeling better they led the group forward.

The creature ward was up last, and it stopped them going any further. Maddie turned to her boyfriend.

"Hey Sev why don't we try force, I mean shoving our power against the ward. Like trying to over power the magic holding it up?" he thought for a moment.

"But if we did that, wouldn't it inverse the magic?" Jon nodded at them.

"That is what Maddie is suggesting, if we try that, our magic will attempt to reverse the ward. So instead of it being a ward against those with active creature blood, it would be against those with no creature blood or dormant genes, but it is risky the ward's power could over power us instead and then it would try and strip us of our creature blood and the magic that comes with it."

"Why don't I try it and if I don't have enough power some of you can pour your power in with mine," Remus suggested, holding his hand up at the protests from the others he explained. "I have the least amount of active creature blood, as I am _former _werewolf. So it would be easier for me rather than the rest of you, and if it backfires on me would I just be turned into a normal human, rather than the _ah_ special abilities I have now, wouldn't I?" Ri shook his head.

"No, I studied this ward at our old school, while Maddie was learning to harness her healing. Papa, I've looked at this ward while you guys were talking and this one is a new variation of the one your talking about, it was created around 10 years back. With the old ward what your suggesting would have been a good idea, but this ward pulls creature blood out of people if it is even the littlest bit active. I'm betting anyone Dumbledore has in there with creature blood was portkeyed in with special portkeys. The only way anyone with Creature genes would get through this way would be if they were underage or not gone through their inheritance yet. I'm guessing that's how Tal was brought through. We need a full human to be a conductor for our power."

"Someone like Sirius, perhaps?" Lucius purred smugly. Ri nodded.

"Yeh, Sirius would be a good choice Luc could you go get him right now?" the Malfoy head nodded and then apparated out of there. He arrived five minutes later with a confused Sirius in tow. The Black Lord had obviously been dragged from bed, judging by the rumpled clothes.

"God Siri, did you just get out of bed?" the man nodded miserably.

"Lucius didn't say why you needed me, just grabbed me out of bed and apparated. I could have been splinched!" he pouted. Remus arched an eyebrow as he turned to look at the afore mentioned man, who shrugged.

"You said you needed him right now," Remy, shook his and explained to Sirius why he was grabbed so suddenly.

"So you guys needed a human to pour your power so the ward will... inverse?" he questioned his old friend, Remus nodded. The grim animagus nodded hesitantly "Okay," the teens beamed at him. They positioned the man right in front of the ward and told him to raise his hand. Jon interrupted their preparations, just as Ri was about to stand behind Siri.

"Don't you think that it would be better for Maddie to be right behind Sirius as she has a blood connection and magic would flow through easier because of it?" the two thought about it for a second and then nodded, Maddie and Ri switched positions and she put her hand on her biological fathers back, feeling her brother do the same to her she told Sirius what he had to do.

"Now, all you do is push your magic to and through your hand and into the ward, if you feel something weird, it is probably our magic using you as a conductor, 'kay?" The man took a shaky breath and pulled his magic from himself and through his hand. The place in the ward where Sirius was pouring his magic turned from the off white it was to a darkening grey going on black. Soon though Sirius began to feel weak, the darkness covered only about a quarter of the ward. As he felt his magic fading, power came through him from the spot where his daughter's hand was on his back, it was the oddest thing he had ever felt but comforting as well. After a while Ri's power came through, when Maddie was running out and although it took around an hour the ward was almost completely dark. Jon, Remy, Sev and Luc lined up behind Ri and formed a chain, all of them pushed their power into the ward to get that last bit covered. The magic in the ward slowly reversed itself as time went on, but eventually the ward had been changed. Severus quickly handed out potions that would help boost the strength and recover the magical power that had been used. Everyone was exhausted, but felt triumphant. They didn't want to wait until tomorrow to attempt to rescue Tal, so they decided to wait for night to fall, it was currently 4 o'clock so they had about 2 hours to recover. Dragging themselves to a wood near the Burrow where they could not be seen, the group rested watching and waiting.

By the time it grew dark, no-one had attempted to go passed the wards so the group knew their little change hadn't been discovered. Everyone had invisibility charms and other spells placed on them that would stop detection. They then stealthily crept forward, past the reversed ward and up towards the house. Looking through the windows of the decrepit house they saw that there were few people actually in the house and no guards at all! The Weasley elders, Molly and Arthur were there as were five others, obviously members of the order of the phoenix. They also saw Tal and some of them had to stop themselves from laughing as he turned Molly Green and silver. Severus smirked as Molly could be heard shrieking,

"He's going to be one of my snakes in a few years," he whispered smugly. The others rolled their eyes, but didn't deny it. The group split up and covered all possible entry ways and exits. Wands at the ready they waited until all of the people in the Burrow were in the living room. Jon gave out the "get ready" signal, then "set" and finally,

"GO!" he shouted as they swarmed into the Burrow.


	11. Revenge

**Disclaimer: Man I hate these things, but I don't own Harry Potter and if I did, everyone would know and by default they would know a teenager owned Harry Potter and was very rich.**

"_**Writing"**_

"_Thoughts/mind speak"_

**-Flashback-**

Molly looked up, startled as a shout was heard. The rest of the people in the house jumped up and looked around wildly, trying to find the source of the noise. The door to the living room that they were all in burst open, bringing the cold wind from outdoors as the air rushed past one of the aurors collapsed, stunned. The four other aurors and Arthur raised their wands Molly keeping the struggling baby close.

From underneath the spells keeping them from detection, Remus snarled at the Red-headed woman, he gave the signal to the other's to attack. The signal was a flash of light. He himself would take Molly out. Jon would take Arthur, Sirius had been the one who stunned the fallen auror and Maddie, Ri, Luc and Sev would finish the others. They undid the spells on themselves so that they could see each other and went into action. Sirius merely sat on a chair and shielded himself from spells.

"Furnunculus!" Maddie led her opponent out of the living room. "Bombarda!" she cried and sent the auror through the walls and outside. The auror stood up shakily, it was Jana Jones, Hestia's sister.

"Diffindo!" the woman yelled and as Maddie dodged. "Tarantallegra!" Maddie tried to dodge but got hit.

"Finite Incantatem," She jumped away from the auror's next spell. "Aguamenti," she directed the water to the area underneath Jana's feet. The woman smirked at Maddie.

"In over your head child?" the teenager laughed telling her.

"In your dreams, you old hag," she yelled as then froze the water. The auror slipped and skidded. "Accio," laughing as the woman wands came flying towards her. Catching the wand she bound the woman and went to check on how the others were going.

During her battle, Ri was having the time of his life, beating someone, older but definitely weaker than him. He too had led his challenger out of the living room and into Molly's prized kitchen.

"Rictusempra!" He cried at his opponent, chuckling as the man whimpered. The man obviously knew non-verbal spells as he cancelled the tickling charm. He growled _"How dare this little boy attempt to beat me"._ The auror, only known as Kasto spent a barrage of spells at Ri.

"Petrificus Totalus, Confringo, Defodio, Duro!" Ri sent out a shield.

"Protego!" The shield held, just. Ri snarled at the man. "I'll it's time to stop playing," Kasto paled this kid was just playing before?! "Petrificus Totalus, Aguamenti, Relashio, Sectumsempra, Stupefy, Wingardium Leviosa!" The auror dodged the first curse, but was hit by the combination of the second and the third. The water from the Aguamenti spell mixed with the Relashio spell creating a huge amount of boiling water which hit the man in the nuts, when he dropped the rest of the spells came upon him. As he raised his fallen adversary up in the air he looked around at the previously spotless kitchen. He smirked, "I wouldn't want to be here when that Weasley woman finds out about her kitchen."

Severus meanwhile had just stunned his opponent at the first possible opportunity. He sat on one of the chairs shielded himself from any wayward spells, like Sirius had done and watched the other duels. Lucius shook his head at his old friend, and got hit by an antler jinx. Twitching as he dodged on coming spells, he looked for a moment to get rid of the eyesores. Then attacked.

"Avis, Confundo, Expelliarmus, Petrificus Totalus!" he sneered when the man couldn't even set up proper shield and was affected by all the spells thrown at him. He gave the man Antlers as pay back and left him on the floor. Sitting next to Severus and Sirius under a shield he sniggered as Arthur tripped over the body and got hit by a toe-curling hex.

Jon almost sighed in relief, Arthur was a much better dueler than he had thought and he had underestimated the father of seven. He quickly summoned Arthur's wand and stunned him. At this point Ri and Maddie had finished their duels and were sitting next the three men. He too joined them and watched Remus' duel with Molly.

Like his husband, Remy was getting frustrated with his opponent, oh not because of her skill, but because the witch was using his baby as a shield and that pissed him off. He couldn't use any dangerous spells or stunners in case they hit Tal. He thought about it for a moment, dodging Molly's pitiful attempts at spell-casting. It was not well-known but Molly had a hard time casting spells that were not household spells, those she excelled at. He thought through his arsenal of spells and found one that would not harm Tal if he was hit by it.

"Gotcha. Impedimenta!" the spell in fact did not hit Tal but Molly and because of the power behind the spell she didn't slow down but stopped. Knowing that she could start moving at any moment now, he quickly rushed forward and grabbed Tal, holding him close he stunned Molly and then he gave her a beard like Dumbledore but it was maroon, he then gave her a pig's snout, ears and tail. Turned half her hair green and silver and then turned the green and silver parts of her hair into snakes. For the finally he changed her robes into a fishnet top under a red crop top and for her bottom half a leather mini-skirt and glittery pink and yellow stockings. He heard the people behind him retching so he decided to send Molly into the main street of Hogsmeade and as it was a weekend in which the students could go to the very populated, all wizarding village. When he had gotten rid of the disgusting sight Maddie spoke up.

"Pity Ron and Ginny have detention this weekend, but it should have a very funny reaction." She grinned evilly. "Can we do the same to the people we defeated? Please!" She begged Remus nodded and the rest of them grabbed their models,

Jon went first, he had defeated Arthur Weasley. First he turned Arthur's hair black and skin light lilac, gave him mouse ears, nose and tail all red of course. He then transformed the man clothes into pink hot pants and a puke green tank top, slapping a pair fluorescent blue sandals on him, he then sent Arthur to the same place Molly was at.

Then went Maddie and her living model. As her opponent already had boils from the battle, she coloured the boils brown and yellow, she then got rid of Ms. Jones hair and turned the top of her head green. For clothing she turned the blue robes the woman was wearing into a shiny, pink spandex suit, the kind of suit that muggles wear when riding bikes. She too sent her opponent to Hogsmeade.

Severus had a go after Maddie, his challenger was a middle-aged gentleman with a potbelly and was balding. The potions master had an evil idea that was sure to make a few people sick. He decided to make his prey a transvestite, so he changed the man clothes into a Japanese schoolgirl uniform, with a skirt down to his knees.(he wasn't completely evil, after all), then he put make up on the auror. Bright red lipstick, rouged cheeks, and dark eyes, the auror looked like a drag queen. He sent the man to Hogsmeade and then let Lucius take center stage.

The blonde got up with a twirl, and levitated the man with antlers. He decided on a Christmas theme and turned the guys clothes into that of an elf, it was very authentic down to the size even. Fortunately however the target was very lanky, and of average height so the outfit didn't rip that badly. The costume had a little red hat with green trimming, a green and gold coat over a be-jeweled shirt and little green three-quarter pants, with red trimming of course. It was a very fetching costume, for an elf. On a human however, that was another story. The pants looked like short-shorts and the shirt looked like a crop top, the jacket not much better. The hat however looked very cute. Lucius had one more thing to do though, he turned the man's skin hot pink and then sent him away. Sirius was up next.

The grim animagus, got up, bowed and pointed his wand at the fallen auror.

"Erecto!" He said and the body stood up straight. He rubbed his hands together, what to do, so many choices. For starters, he turned the auror's clothes into that of a baby's. A bonnet, pacifier, rattle and a diaper. He coloured the bonnet and diaper a dark purple and the rattle and pacifier was turned Black. Sirius then put black eye shadow, mascara, eyeliner, a pale blush and dark blue lips. Sirius thought for a moment something was missing,

"Sirius, I know what he needs! Piercings!" Sirius looked at Lucius and then back at his prey he nodded. The auror was given two lip rings, on either side of his lips, earrings up and down both ears, a nose ring and a couple of eyebrow Piercings as well. Overall the man looked like an oversized Emo, Gothic Baby. Wasn't the best sight in the world, Sirius sent him to Hogsmeade and let Ri have a turn.

Ri was up last and he wanted to do something good, so to begin with he revived the man. Who started yelling as soon as he awoke.

"What do you people think you are doing to me? I am Thomas Camery, Head of the Experimental Magical Creatures division in the Ministry, how dare you kidnap me." Remus growled, he had heard of that division it was said to be where captured werewolves, vampires and other magical creatures were kept and experimented on it was horrific. Ri nodded at his papa, he to had heard of that division and was keen to get revenge on this man for the lives of the magical creatures and beings that he had destroyed.

"Well, Mr. Camery you kidnapped my baby brother first so it is only fair that we repay the favour, is it not?" he said silkily.

"That thing should have been destroyed. It has werewolf blood and who knows what else," he said disgusted. Remus lunged at the man, before Jon grabbed him

Not waiting for an answer Ri gave the other man a pair of Wolf ears and a fluffy wolf tail. He then turned the man's previously tanned skin paper-white; his teeth were soon fangs with fake blood dripping off them. The man still had a pair of normal ears and a pair of Wolf ears. Ri changed the man's normal ears into house-elf ears. He changed the man's legs into a merman's, but without the need for water instead of air. Camery's nose was changed to that of a troll's. Next was his clothes, they were transformed into a house-elf pillow case, an appropriate size though; blinding people wasn't what they wanted to do. He then had to silence the man as his protests were a bit loud. It was funny to see the prejudiced bastard scream in silence. Then on the pillow case he wrote _**"I love Magical Creatures/Beings." **_And on the back it now said _**"Better Rights for creatures"**_ For the finally he turned Camery's hair and skin fushia. He then sent the man(couldn't really be called that now) to Hogsmeade.

"See ya Bastard!" Jon waved the frantic man off, grinning like a mad man. The group couldn't relax yet, they quickly got off the property and as soon as they could they apparated. Dropping in front of the Malfoy grounds they were all relieved and hurried into the Manor.

When in the manor, Remus and Jon, looked Tal over. The baby was fine if a bit upset, but he soon calmed in his papa's arms. Maddie scanned the baby and found that he was perfectly healthy.

Remus soon got the tired baby off to sleep, he finally felt safe in his papa's arms.

The rescuers meanwhile were talking. "This is the last straw, he took my baby because he wants to control us, I think it is time he goes down." Remus hissed. Ri frowned,

"He has so much power in this world; it has gone to his head. He thinks he is above us and the laws. I don't want to be anywhere near him at all," Maddie's head snapped up.

"Shit! We're not at school, we left without telling anybody. We are in so much trouble and so is Sev he was meant to be teaching for the last 3 or 4 days, same with Sirius." Ri banged his head against a wall. Lucius frowned.

"I found Sirius at his house, not at Hogwarts," they looked at the aforementioned man who shrugged.

"I had no classes that day and as it was a Monday, I stayed at Grimmauld Place on the weekend. Anyway shouldn't we be concentrating on what to do about Dumbledore and about not being at school?" While the two teens and the two teachers were panicking about school, Jon was thinking of how to not get in trouble.

"What about we say that it was family emergency, wait here me out" he put up his hand to stop questions. "We tell the teachers that someone attempted to harm us here in Malfoy Manor and the kids and Severus came to check on us and were roped into helping us with the wards, as Lucius wanted to strengthen them, Sirius was called to see if he could bring in any new insight," he could see the others considering the idea so he threw in another incentive, "Plus Dumbledore can't say anything without revealing his own part," that got them and it was agreed that they would say it was a family emergency that took the kids from school and that it was only resolved now.

After the teens and gone to bed and Tal was asleep the adults had a quick meeting. Those there were Remus, Jon, Lucius, Sirius and Severus. Remus started the conversation,

"We need to do something about Dumbledore, he will only get worse and what he has done has been bad enough," Remus was still shaken over his baby's kidnapping, Jon embraced his husband and agreed with him, in fact they all did.

"Ever since the defeat of Voldemort on that Hallow''s eve, he has been acting strange. He thinks he can do no wrong and I am sad to say, the sheep of the wizarding world think the same thing. We need to boot him off his throne and take him down a few pegs," Severus said, frowning. "Also he keeps saying that Voldemort isn't really gone and that Ri will have to give up his power to that twit Jake so that he can defeat him, when really Voldemort is dead and gone, and all we need to do is round up the death eaters before they make a big scene, as they have been meeting in secret trying to discuss plans on how to bring the bastard back." Sirius was startled,

"How do you know so much about the dark lord's plans? You're not a loyal death eater," Severus grinned,

"That's my secret, anyway what do you think we should do?" Lucius raised an eyebrow,

"Severus, you're a potions master right? Why not use Veritaserum on the old goat?"

"Don't you think I haven't thought of it," Severus said, "The Head master may not look it but he is a paranoid old bugger, he will only take food an drink from a house elf that is loyal to me and at events he secretly scans the food an drink and regularly takes potions that destroy any other potions in his blood like truth potions," Lucius slumped down into his seat, he actually thought that it would work. Remus thought about it for a moment,

"What Lucius said was a good idea, but what about a truth spell, Wait" Stopping the protests he continued, "I know they are weaker than a potion, especially if someone is strong magically but what if we found a spell that would weaken Dumbledore's magical power and that won't stuff up a truth spell, as most spell will not work in conjunction with a strong truth spell," He looked towards Lucius, Sirius and Severus as they came from dark families they should know some spells that Remus and Jon(coming from Light families) wouldn't know. The three from the dark families knew what Remy was asking and huddled together speaking in low tones. Finally Lucius looked up hesitantly,

"I know of a spell that would drain someone of their magic, but the magic would then need to have a host. It is an illegal spell because the magic will go into the caster's magical core, but the magic will eventually go back to the original victim, it will rip itself out of the host's body and usually the person is killed as well as the victim, because the victim's magic will slam back into their body and force its way into their magical core." Jon flinched, and interrupted.

"Well that's not very pleasant is it? Either we find someone who wants to die or we get another spell," Lucius growled,

"I wasn't finished, I know of another spell that can be used to slow down the effects of the other spell and we can just Imperio someone," he looked at the surprised faces of his friends, he raised an eyebrow, "The old Malfoy motto was _Family first_ before my father changed it and joined the half-blooded bastard. I will do anything to protect my family, and that includes the unforgivables." The other two from dark families didn't have a problem with it, Jon didn't really either as long as it isn't a common thing. Remus however came from an entirely light sided family and just about disowned him when he became a "dark" creature. They looked at him at he sighed.

"I don't like it but it's for the best, now we need to find someone who wants to die," The group started planning, but they needed to find someone who wanted to die. No one could think of someone, they gave up and went to bed so they could have a fresh start in the morning.

When morning came they were no better off, the kids came down when the heard the adults rustling around,

"What are you doing?" Maddie yawned as she put a now awake Tal in a high chair, Draco and Ri followed her into the kitchen. The adults explained their problem.

"Why don't you just get one of Voldemort's old followers and get one them to do it?" Draco supplied, "Get one who hates his life and Dumbledore," he added. Remus looked at his follow conspirators,

"We should really get the kids in on our plans from the beginning," the others nodded. Severus rubbed his hands,

"So when do we get started?"

Meanwhile those who had gotten sent to Hogsmeade were in the infirmary at Hogwarts being treated by Madame Pomfrey, Dumbledore was there as well. The seven of them were feeling pretty miserable. The medi-witch couldn't reverse the spells placed on them, little did they she wasn't really trying and she knew who had placed the spells on them.

"I'm sorry, but they are just too strong," She said sympathetically, she was a great actor, Camery flushed, his magicked tail wagging furiously,

"Well get someone who can fix it, I look like a freak with filthy creature parts, it's disgusting," Poppy sneered, she did so hate idiots who couldn't shut up.

"Well Sir, I refuse to treat someone with such rude attitude, I already said I couldn't do anything about and I can't," she gave the man a last glare and went into her office. The Weasley parents looked toward Albus pleadingly. The old man tried various spells but nothing was working, he frowned,

"Well, I can't fix it either, Who did this to you?" his grandfatherly façade was back in full, "and where is the young child?" he really wanted to know where Tal was, Molly wailed.

"Oh Albus, it was the child's family and Black, Snape and Malfoy, I knew we shouldn't have kept the kid. I want to press charges!" she ended firmly. Arthur looked at his wife,

"Molly you know we can't do that, or they will charge us for kidnapping. Albus do have any Idea about what we can do?" the Head master shook his head,

"I am afraid I can think of nothing; let us hope that they are not planning more revenge,"


	12. The spells

**Disclaimer: Do not own Harry Potter. **

"_Thoughts/ Mind-speak"_

"_**Writing" **_

Molly looked up frightened,

"But they did enough before, we all look like freaks, I am just glad that Ginny and Ron didn't see us," Dumbledore frowned,

"Were you not aware of the camera's and Rita Skeeter's presence at Hogsmeade this morning," The whole group paled, everyone knew what an intrusive spy that woman was but no-one knew how she got her information, especially if it was confidential. Dumbledore cleared his throat, "I will try and head off Miss Skeeter's attempts at publishing but you seven must think of a way to get yourselves into the Lupin-Emrys family , the Malfoys', Snape and Black good books and apologise so that there is no more retribution." The entire group agreed except for Camery, he was sulking like a brat and with all the extra parts it was not a very pretty sight in the slightest.

"I don't see why, they are just beasts not fit to be alive. Madame Umbridge has the right idea and I think we should just go to her," he grumbled, knowing they wouldn't agree, earlier in the morning he had made the same suggestion and the others were quite against it. Albus frowned heavily, he was quite displeased with Camery's performance and didn't know what to do, besides obliviating the man. I _may have no choice_ Dumbledore thought, _I doubt I can trust the man and he is always showing contempt for both myself and magical creatures alike and he always wants to go to the Ministry for the slightest thing._ He decided to let it go for and investigate further if there was anything suspicious. He soon let the victims in the infirmary, but unfortunately forgetting to close the door properly in his haste and many students that day got a free freaks show.

Meanwhile at Malfoy Manor where the group was staying they were working on their plan, they had multiple lists on the table many with crossed off names or spells. The group was all huddled around the last list, it was a group of people that had been in Azkaban, were former followers of the Dark Lord and hated Dumbledore with a passion. The list had five people still left on it.

_**Rabastan LeStrange **_

_**Sinous Melstem **_

_**Bellatrix Black-LeStrange**_

_**Leon McNair**_

_**Van Trone **_

These were the only people who weren't completely sane or insane, spent time in Azkaban and hated Dumbledore. Rabastan LeStrange was a pure-blood who was one of Voldemort's most devoted followers and he was slightly unhinged from his time in Azkaban. Added to the fact was he had despised Dumbledore from the moment he was sorted into Slytherin. Bellatrix was a crazy witch and the most devoted follower to the Dark Lord. Sinous Melstem was from an old pure blood family that bred normally neutral but powerful witches and wizards. Sinous was a disgrace to his family, he didn't have enough magic to go to Hogwarts and was considered a squib. He was an evil man twisted by years of neglect and eventually disownment. His power grew upon his inheritance but he had already been disowned from his family and took care of himself. He approached Lord Voldemort when he heard of the plans the dark lord wanted to enforce in the wizarding world. He joined the Dark Lord and was one his best strategists'. He had been sent to Azkaban after Voldemort was defeated and was found with a dark mark on his arm.

Leon McNair was a former Ministry employee, where he worked as an executioner of dangerous, magical beasts. Unlike the others he did not go to Azkaban because of the mark disfiguring his arm. It was rumored he went to Azkaban for killing vampires when the refused to respond to his unfair demands, riddled with insults and rude remarks. The last one on the list was Van Trone, like Sinous he was from a pure blooded family, but unlike Melstem his family was known for producing dark wizards and even the occasional dark lord. Trone had grown up a dark wizard and went to Dumstrang for his schooling. He was a naturally evil man and was sent to Azkaban when they found the mark on his arm after he had killed an ex-girlfriend of his.

Out of all of these most of them had weak minds, Severus and Lucius knew this from the time they spent spying on Voldemort and his minions. The only one who would need a really strong curse would probably be Bellatrix as she was almost completely insane. The rest would maybe need a fairly string compulsion charm. Compulsion charms were barely legal because of the fact the Ministry sometimes uses them to bring in criminals when other spells have failed. Looking over the list Maddie frowned,

"I doubt we could use Bellatrix or Rabastan as 1) Bellatrix is Sirius' cousin and hates him and 2) Rabastan is Bellatrix's brother in law so is probably of the same mind." Severus nodded,

"Trone would probably try to kill everybody, mass murder spells was his forte,"

"Melstem use to be a squib, I don't think he would have enough power to perform the spell," Lucius added helpfully. Severus looked at the list

"So that leaves McNair, I think I might know where his is actually," the group discussed it before agreeing to send McNair a letter asking for his help in destroying Dumbledore.

Leon McNair grunted as he wrapped up his arm, he had wounded it while he was running from Aurors. The large gash was bleeding heavily and his wand was missing so he had to do it the muggle way. He was getting seriously sick of life. He looked outside the window. He was in a run down shack and it was filthy. He saw an owl flying towards where he was, frowning he let the owl in and was surprised to see his name on the letter. Shrugging as he picked it up, he had no wand so how was he to perform spells to see who the sender was. He had never heard of the ministry doing anything like this. Opening it, his eyes widened as he read it.

_**Leon McNair, **_

_**how would you like to help destroy a man called Albus Dumbledore? We are keen to see him in Azkaban or dead, it does not matter to us. We need someone who was loyal to the Dark Lord. None in our group were followers, but we are anxious to get rid of the one who is wanting to join our world with the muggles. Frankly we think the idea is dangerous and stupid as they out number us by millions. If you wish to be a part of this plan, keep your hand on this letter and it will turn into a portkey when you state the words "Wolves, Falcon, Snakes, Grim" in that order, please do this before the day ends. **_

_**Ciao**_

He stared at the note, it was what he had dreamed of, a chance to destroy Albus Dumbledore. He really didn't care about his life so if it was trap he had nothing to lose, but if it was real. He could gain something. He quickly stated the words needed and lost himself in whirl of colour.

Meanwhile back with Remus and gang, they had moved to Jon's manor and had set up a room waiting for McNair. They were hoping he would come and were not disappointed. The man came in a swirl of colour. He stumbled and the ones in the room were shocked at his condition. He was ragged and bruised; they could also see blood seeping through a strip of cloth wrapped around his arm.

McNair looked up and saw four people standing. As his eyesight got clearer he could see that one of them was Sirius Black, the other three he had no idea on but one had a resemblance to the Brat who lived. The female of the group came towards him and put him into a chair that was behind him. He felt a vial at his lips and a light, pleasant voice telling him something. He strained his ears to hear it.

"Come on McNair it is a general healing potion, you need to drink it." he let it go down his throat and felt a bit better. As his senses came back to him in full he saw that all of the people in the room were quite good looking.

"Hey McNair you ready to help us?" a gruff voice asked, it was Sirius Black. He was about to answer when the voice from before spoke,

"Siri, he is no shape to answer questions now, anyway we need to explain somethings to him first," the only female in the room was frowning at Black.

"S-S'alright," The former executioner said, his voice was raspy and weak, even with the potion helping, his eyes fluttered up and down in an attempt to stay awake, most general healing potions made people a little sleepy. The girl glared at him,

"No, it is not alright, you can barely keep your eyes open and your no use to us or yourself when you are this exhausted. We will place you in a room with protection and locking spells on the door, and you will drink the potions given to you understand," Leon McNair nodded at the scary girl, he hadn't been ordered about like that since was a little boy and his mother was mad at him. He was soon levitated up and into a room close to where he had landed. He got a quick look at the room it was a nice room coloured a deep blue with wood- yellow furnishings before sleep came upon him.


	13. Leon McNair

**Disclaimer: Do not own Harry Potter and never will. It all belongs to J.K**

**This Chapter is dedicated to Darkchildofmisery, my fellow Aussie.**

Leon McNair opened his eyes as he felt more comfortable than he had for years. _"What the fuck?" _he jumped up in shock, his memories returned to him after a few moments.

"Oh, Now I remember, but what am I going to do now?"

"You are going drink these potions and then we are going to meet up and discuss what we are going to do," the girl from last night was there, he rubbed his eyes, as he had thought before; he didn't care if it was a trap. Life was no longer important to him as it had been.

"What is your name?" he asked, the girl twitched her lips.

"Maddie that is my name. Now come on," she held out some vials, "In here are nutrient potions and vitamins we will give you a general healing potion after we have discussed what is needed to be discussed. He sculled the potions and was led by Maddie to the room from before. The same people from before were there as well the meeting was short, quick and productive.

Jon explained what needed to be done and the spells that were going to be performed. When it got to the part about the side effects to the draining magic spell he hesitated, luckily though Leon had read about the two spells and knew their effects, he reassured his fellow conspirators that he did not mind dying,

"Just make as painless as possible, okay?" the group said that they would try. Leon McNair agreed to perform the spells and they set the date to the next Wizengamot meeting. Lucius through his contacts would be able to get in and would take McNair under an invisibility spell.

The next couple of days were used to get McNair into the best shape possible and finding out when the next meeting was taking place. Surprisingly it was Severus, not Lucius who found out, he had gone to get some more ingredients and the shopkeeper was very chatty and had a friend on the Wizengamot.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Soon enough it was the day of the meeting and Lucius was getting fussed over by Sirius, his robes had gotten straightened and re-straightened, and Lucius was sick of it, he grabbed the front of Sirius' robes and pulled him close. Sirius looked shocked at the man he had just been fussing over and was even more surprised when the Malfoy closed the gap between them. He stood in shock for a moment as Lucius' lips moved on his, he soon responded eagerly though. Threading his hands through the blonde's hair he pushed him into the door and ravished him, they didn't get very fair however when the door was knocked on. The two quickly straightened their clothes and hair out before opening the door, it was Ri and as he looked them up and down he smirked, before telling them to hurry up, as e walked away he yelled one last thing,

"Try to use silencing charms next time!" Sirius and Lucius flushed.

When they came downstairs Ri wasn't the only one with a grin on his face. They glared at the gathered group before apparating to the Ministry. They soon waved Lucius and McNair off.

Lucius put up his cold mask before making McNair invisible and approaching the wand registration desk. He got his wand back and headed to where all the meetings were held and slipped in. Settling themselves into a dark corner they waited until everyone had arrived. Albus Dumbledore stood up to address the assembly, this was their chance, Leon stood up and said the spell,

"Zauberei Macht Versetzung, von sie zu mich(1)," as this spell was originally crafted by a Malfoy who had grown up in Germany, the spell was in German and was the spell to slow down the effects, Lucius stood up and casted that spell as he saw Dumbledore's shock at his magic draining away.

"Wirkung verlangsamen, tarnung(2)" as his tongue twisted over foreign words he hoped to Merlin that it would work and it did! The second spell disguised the effects of the first spell and slowed down the side effects. Leon was against the wall panting as the second spell came into effect. Lucius then stepped out of the shadows and into the light where everyone could see him.

"What are you doing here Malfoy?" Albus said harshly, he had no idea what had just happened but he was ignoring it for the moment. Some of the other members looked at Albus strangely, why was he so rude to Lord Malfoy? Most of them had this question in their heads. Lucius just smirked at the old people in front of him and raised his wand to the head of the Wizengamot.

"Veritas Maximas!" the truth spell hit Albus Dumbledore followed closely with and incarcerous and felt more helpless then he had in years. The rest of the wizards in the room were shocked,

"Lord Malfoy! What do you think you are doing to Professor Dumbledore?" He smirked,

"I am showing you all what a traitorous bastard this old shit is," he heard gasps at his language but he didn't really care. He turned towards Dumbledore and started asking questions, "Dumbledore, now for starters. Did you or did you not kidnap Tal Christopher Lupin-Emrys?" the Wizengamot looked shocked as they turned to look at Dumbledore who was sweating as he tried to fight the spell, but it was futile his magic was drained and he didn't know it. Just before he answered the question he could see the aurors coming for him and knew he was screwed.

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Lucius and McNair apparated to Malfoy Manor where the others were waiting for them. They stumbled up and went inside with big goofy grins. The others were waiting anxiously and were not happy to see the two they had been waiting for drunk. Their expressions softened once they realised that they were drunk with glee. Lucius groaned as details were ripped out of him about the trial. McNair had gotten out of it because he still wasn't at full health and needed his sleep if he was going to have someone else's magic running through him as long as they needed. After everyone had gotten the full story they went to bed happily, ready to have all this shit over and done with.

**1- Magic power transfer from you to me, this is the rough translation for the first spell, **

**2- Effect slow down, disguise. Again this is a rough translation.**

**I couldn't find a Latin translator, **

**Hey people, this is almost the end, just the epilogue left. I hope you lot enjoyed it and if you didn't why are you still reading? **

**Ciao **

**Kit**


	14. epilogue

**Epilogue:**

The next day the Prophet came out and on the front page was about Dumbledore's trial. _**"Dumbledore's Mistakes and corruption!" **_As it turns out there was more then even Sev and Luc had dreamed of, Dumbledore was completely evil according to the papers,which actually was telling the truth now that Rita Skeeter wasn't writing for them. As it turns out he had been conducting experiments on the children of Hogwarts and then wiping there memories, he had been the reason for Tom Riddle becoming evil and was no where near the Light Lord everyone had thought he was, they weren't particularly harmful experiments, but the fact he was doing it without the parents or the students knowing or consenting was what disgusted everyone. There were many more misdemeanors, and the only sentence that the Wizengamot thought right was to send him to Azkaban after draining his magic, imagine their surprise when they find out his magic was already gone, they did an inquiry and Lucius was under suspicion for a while, but nothing was proven and after they checked that his magic was really gone and not coming back they sent him to Azkaban with a life sentence, no chance of parole ever. It was only a few days before they realized that the one who had defeated Voldemort was Ri and not Jake. Madame Bones had been trying to get Jake to produce a memory from the attack, it would have been a subconscious one and a little fuzzy but it would have shown what had happened. Dumbledore, for some unknown reason had been blocking her from day one of trying to see Jake. Ri however was happy to give up his memory and that proved that Jake was a fraud. The Potter's were then disgraced and it became rare that shops in the UK would have them as customers. They eventually ended up moving to America where people hadn't heard of them and lived miserably. Lily and James had a magical education but hadn't worked in an environment that expected them to pull their weight, it was tough and took many years to get everything settled and Jake didn't do to well either. He became an even bigger bully and was in jail for theft, breaking and entering, and drug use before he was 20.

After Dumbledore had been sentenced to Azkaban, McNair's health went down hill fast; the spell was running out of power and 3 months after he had performed the spell. Leon McNair died peacefully in his sleep, Ri and his family ensured a proper funeral for the man that had helped them get rid of the old coot that had been a thorn in their sides.

For the next couple of years there were many changes in the Wizarding world, McGonagall had become Headmistress and had discovered the Dumbledore had been stealing funds from Hogwarts and purposely hiring shit teachers so that no one could usurp his role as the "Leader of the light". They found the funds in an account under an alias, but no-one knew how to deal with the former students until ones suggested something. Those that had been under Dumbledore schooling were given the option of tutelage to further their studies in whatever field they wanted as long as they had the time and the right attitude. The ones doing further study with Defense against the Dark Arts were astonishing and it was also astonishing at how bad many of thm actually were, looking over lesson plans from before Dumbledore's time it was discovered that what spell Aurors are learning now was sixth and seventh year stuff back then.

After Maddie and Ri had finished their schooling they decided to go back to Australia for further study. Severus and Draco went with them, but Remus and Jon stayed behind as they had gotten comfortable in their native country.

They four stayed in Australia for five years before coming back and living in England. Everyone's relationships had been going well and Lucius and Sirius had gotten married the year before in a beautiful, but simple winter wedding. Draco and Ri got married the year after Ri had finished his training as a spellcrafter. They were 24. Severus and Maddie had a long engagement and married soon after the birth of their first child.

Remus and Jon had no more children after Tal as the strain would have been too much for Remy's body and Jon couldn't carry. Lucius and Sirius had a son and two daughters, through blood adoption. Alshain was their first-born and his twin was named Aurelie. Their youngest was called Mira. Draco and Ri also had three and each would carry one of their titles, Angelique was their eldest and she would become Lady Emrys upon her Papa's death. Lord Malfoy would be Edward and the one who would become Lady Potter was their youngest Nicolette. Severus and Madelynn had four children, whom like Ri and Draco's kids would each inherit a title. Siobhan was to become Lady Price and her twin sister Dianna would become Lady Lupin. The future Lord Snape was William, Severus and Maddie's third child. The one to be Lord Black was the youngest out of the four and named Ciaran.

Maddie became famous for her healing and Severus even more famous for potion making. Draco discovered a new strand of Ancient Runes and managed to decipher them, Ri went on to craft many new spells and improve many old ones. Sirius, Jon and Remus came together and opened up new orphanages all around the world and let people like Werewolves and Day walkers work there. They gave jobs to those who wouldn't have a chance anywhere else. Lucius was more involved in politics and made up laws that would give rights to Magical creatures and beings, Tal become an auror and rose right up into the ranks, he became Minister of Magic after a few years as the Head of Department of Defense.

Their children became even more famous and well respected, and their lives were happy and full. Soon the name of Dumbledore and Voldemort became forgotten, except for the History classes and the Wizarding was better off as the new laws came and old prejudices' were gone and buried with the Family History. Well most of them anyway, the Weasley and Malfoy feud was still going on but that was mainly between the elder Weasley parents, Ron and Ginny against Lucius who hated them and Draco wasn't far behind. The rest of the Weasley's they got along fine with.

Life was good and the Magical world intended to keep it that way.

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**The End**

**Well this has been an interesting thing to write and I hope all of you enjoyed it. Thank to all those who Reviewed, put me on their Favourites and Alerts. I am amazed at the fact so many actually like this story. I will hopefully be writing more.**

**Well Ciao for Now. **

**Kit**


End file.
